


Second Chances

by victoriaOlicity



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Before the island, F/M, Felislade, Heartbreak, Lies, My own original character Robin Palmer, Off to the undertaking, Secrets, olicity - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2018-06-04 20:56:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 30
Words: 68,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6675175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/victoriaOlicity/pseuds/victoriaOlicity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What would've happened if Felicity met Oliver before the island and they had three nights of passion and love what stayed with him when he was on the island. . And in the future should she give him a second chance. Well felicity has her own struggles in the five years he's away .and People from Oliver& Felicity past will be coming into their lives again. Some will be good and some will be bad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Life changed forever

**Author's Note:**

> So a new story . I have a beta now thank you so much to her . We are both new at this .So if you don't like it do not comment. The reason why I'm saying this is because the last store I did I had three people who didn't really give me any encouragement. So just keep it to yourself. And I do have dyslexia so just bear that in mind . I'm not sure but I might be posting two chapters. If I don't this will be updated every two weeks . Me and my Beta trying to work out a schedule. So it might be two weeks of three weeks I'm not sure at the moment. I don't own arrow. Or these characters just my idea . If you read in my other stories I have not forgotten them I'm just not posting at the moment but I will this week maybe. So enjoy and Arrow tonight I can't wait . And this is the poster

"Ray I don't want to go to Starling city you know why” Felicity rolled her eyes “God its always the same with him ". 

She hadnt been back to Starling City in years.

5 years in total, she wasn’t the same person who wen to that House . 

She's bought out by Ray saying "you can go and visit Lyla you haven't seen her in ages". 

"She's back with her ex-husband I think his name is John Diggle?

"Ray you're such an old woman how is it you know more about my friends than I do". 

"Actually you haven't been hacking people again? You know that's creepy. Yes it is how you found me but still it was creepy". 

Ray started to chuckle" you did get your own back, it took me three months to get those porky pines to stop farting on all my devices". 

"You're just lucky that I didn't put you on the no-fly list and I had so many other things I wanted to do to you" said Felicity. 

 

"I don't mean sexual well at first" . 

I did and then I thought about it and it just seemed wrong. 

"Saying that you're disgusting it has crossed my mind a lot even when you were doing that ladder thing". 

"Don't laugh at me you are meant to help me stop this" said Felicity.

"What would be the fun in that "said Ray. 

"You do realise I've just sat through two hours of a board meeting and listening to you babble is the highlight of my day "said Ray. 

"Ray that's sad you need to take up a hobby or a sport, maybe knitting "said Felicity. 

"Felicity I'm not 80 years old and you don't need to worry I have a hobby. Anyway you can't talk you have zero hobbies and no, hacking does not rate as a hobby" Ray said. 

"Do I really have to go to Starling City?” said Felicity. 

"Yes you do.” Are you ever going to tell me why you don't like going there?” asked Ray. 

"No, but you are paying for us to go to Disneyland Paris in the jet" Said Felicity. 

"Should I invite your Mom then "said Ray. 

"She thinks we are dating" said Felicity. 

"Why does she think we are dating? said Ray . 

"I might have said I couldn't visit her because I was having dinner with you and then she said is it a date date and I said yes, then I said no and since then she thinks you're my dirty little secret". 

“You know she sent me a copy of the book Fifty Shades of Grey and a vibrator she said because I’m not dating Ray you need to get it somewhere". I said to her I have my own vibrators for that". 

"God Felicity! please stop talking about vibrators I love your babble but this is just a little bit uncomfortable "said Ray. 

"Sorry back on subject. What time do you want me to go there then "said Felicity. 

"Can you go tomorrow and I want you to visit QC "said Ray I’m interested in their applied sciences division. 

Felicity was at her house and she dropped the keys QC the Queens. 

Shit what about if she sees him. She was reminded of him every single day. 

He might of changed, it had been 5 years and he was on that island, not the glamorous kind and he had not been sipping margaritas. 

But she believed in second chances. 

People do change. 

It's not like she's going to see him Mr Steele the CEO. 

And Moira was in prison after the undertaking had killed 500 people. 

She’d heard that Moira was going to be let out soon and that scared the shit out of Felicity

 

Oliver came down The foundry stairs Diggle was putting his guns away. 

Oliver walked to his to the cabinet where he placed his Bow . 

He turned to face Diggle "you're right I don't have to kill"

 

Diggle said” You’ve changed man you didn't kill the scum that took Thea". 

"Lyla wants you to come round for dinner, we have some good news and her best friend from Central city is coming the one I said works for Ray Palmer "

“Please Dig No trying to set me up again you know who I want to be with "said Oliver 

"Yes I know but Laurel wants Ollie and you are not him any more Oliver and she just seems like she wants to fix you and about Tommy

"He still in love with her you know "said Diggle. Do you mean Tommy?

Oliver found it weird that his bodyguard and his best friend had struck up a friendship. 

His own friendship with Tommy wasn’t that great at the moment they were speaking to each other but not like they used to. Might be the fact that he’d killed his dad or the fact that Tommy thinks he's a murderer or the fact that he slept with his best friends ex-girlfriend. 

He remembers what the girl told him 5 years ago. 

Flashback Queen Manor

 

Everybody around you will be hurt by you and will leave you and Will forget about you because you are unlovable and people only want Ollie not Oliver Queen and I feel sad for you because it will be a lonely life. 

End Flashback. 

God she was right he came back from the island and people forgot about him and they only wanted Ollie not Oliver Queen. 

"Man where did you go there "said Diggle.

"Just thinking. What time is the dinner "said Oliver. 

"Seven "said Diggle and try not be late.

"And good luck on your first day can't believe you're going to be the CEO starting from tomorrow "said Diggle. 

"What time do you want me to pick you up "said Diggle. 

"9, if you can. I have appointment at 10 with Miss Smoak about Palmer Technologies joining their applied science division with us" said Oliver. 

"Okay I'm going home then” said Diggle. 

 

Next day.

Felicity looks at the time 10 o'clock. She’s okay. She rides in the elevator the numbers seem like they are torturing her slowly going up to the 30th floor. 

She hopes Rays okay he has really helped her in so many ways he is her best friend. 

She met him when she left MIT. Since then they’d been best friends and within a few years he had asked her to come and work for him.

She jumped at the opportunity freelancing was getting her money but she needed a stable job. 

 

Now, 5 years later they are the closest of friends, she works under him. Nope not in that way!. 

They tried. It didn't work. They're just way better at being friends. 

 

The elevator stopped and she looked up. She was at the executive floor. 

She walked out and went to the desk where the executive assistant was and said "Miss Smoak” before she could finish she was cut off by the woman "he is running late he is going to be about half an hour "said Carrie .

"Okay "said Felicity. 

"You can take a seat "said Carrie. 

Felicity went to the seat to wait. This is not like Mr Steele. When she has her Skype sessions with him about QC he's always on time. 

She grabs a tablet and starts doing some code on it. She's making a children's game that can teach them while they're having fun. 

Oliver can't believe it. His first day as CEO, and he’s running late. Not his fault. He can’t help it if he went out last night. Again, he has to keep the Playboy persona going. 

Moving toward the elevator he looks down at his hands, rubbing his fingers together jeez he's really nervous. 

“Man you’ll be fine” said Diggle. 

"Do you want big belly burger for lunch today?” said Diggle.

"No I'm meeting up with Laurel for lunch". 

"You can order yourself some "said Oliver. 

The woman he was with last night wanted to go on another date and he couldny get out of there fast enough, he can't be with anybody. 

And Laurel is talking to him now, but she's hell bent on getting the Arrow behind bars. 

Not good if he wants to restart their relationship. He reminds himself he can't have anybody in his life that he loves . 

 

He might still love her but then he thinks of the girl at that party he shakes his head before he thinks about anything else

 

Walking to his executive assistant he said "is my 10 o'clock here yet. 

She looks up and puts a big smile on her face and leans over pushing her bra and her boobs up and says "she's just gone to the bathroom". 

Carrie starts rambling on about his schedule today. 

Big mistake, sleeping with her, how did he know that she was going to be his executive assistant? 

When he came back from the island he tried to be different but she put two and two together and realised he was the Arrow.

And it put everybody he loves in danger so now he is the full playboy he used to be. 

Just doesn't sleep with married people. He enjoys having sex with different women every night, sometimes more than one and sometimes more than one at a time.

 

Felicity knew she shouldn't of had that last coffee now it's making her need to pee. 

Coming out of the executives’ bathroom she didn't see or notice the hard chest she would walk into I nearly fall over but hands quickly took her waist and steadied her. 

Looking up she looked up into beautiful blue eyes and then her heart sank as she felt sick it was him Oliver Queen. 

How could this have happened he seems like he's got hotter in her brain should not be thinking this . 

He looks like he has more muscles because the suit he is wearing is clinging to him and doing stuff to her body. 

And if his body isn't perfect he has a 9 o'clock shadow what she never thought she would like. 

Again she shouldn't like him why is her mind liking him and her body.

Stupid brain stupid brain!!! 

Could today get any worse oh yes it could and it did . 

She was put back in that moment but her life changed forever. 

 

End of chapter 1


	2. Did you fall from Heaven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things hot up in this chapter . You will find out little bit about Oliver & Felicity history together in this chapter ;) .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again I am dyslexic so this is quite scary putting it out there my story but most of the comments of been really nice and they mean a lot to me so thank you. And again thank you to my beater so much she helps so much and encourages me to carry on :) . And if you're somebody who loves reading stories Olicity or anything else and would love to write a story do it. 
> 
> Anyway enjoy this chapter.

Flashback 2007 . 

"Lissie you need to come out "said Lyla . 

"The Dress is not me "said Felicity . 

"This is your first party I can't do anything about the Black hair and the make up but the Dress makes your ass look good" "said Lyla . 

 

"And come on this is your first party since Cooper died Lissie it's been a year I don't expect you to find somebody to date i'll just have fun."said Lyla . 

Felicity looked at herself in the mirror she did look nice the dress was Gold and hugged her figure it had no back to it and it made her breasts look larger than they were. 

But it doesnt feel not right. Cooper should be with her right now coding instead he is dead

"Fine I will get it "said Felicity. 

"And yes I know this is my first MIT party since Cooper died" "said Felicity. 

"But still we are not going to be too late already I have my first lecture tomorrow "said Felicity. 

Oliver was looking around at this party that Tommy and Max made him attend. He was recently kicked out of his last college and now he just want to forget about everything . 

Maybe hook up with a girl or three together or not. He honestly didn't care the alcohol was doing the trick he knew he shouldn't drink vodka it made him do stupid things. Peeing on a cop car and running through the college stark naked had not been his best idea, but he needed to keep drinking like he needed air. It made him feel …..Noithing!

Max said "did you see that girl Ollie". 

Max was so annoying he didn’t even know why he was friends with him . 

 

But it was Maxes idea to come here so I guess in that made him useful! 

He couldnt get his mind off Laurel. 

Tommy said" I didn't see her". 

Oliver look to "Max and said no what was she a 10 or one" . 

 

"Guys I'm going to leave you tonight because I've just seen a red head and I wanna see if she's got fake boobs. You know my theory about redheads.” said Tommy . 

 

Tommy started to leave "Oliver don't get in trouble with Max " . 

“You do remember last time when you peed on that cop car. Your dad was so pissed Ollie  
Anyway don't do anything I wouldn't do". 

Then Tommy went away to the catch himself a redhead . 

Then Oliver looked back at Max and said "What do you wanna do". 

"She is a five and then Max whispered in his ear and said" I bet you can't get her". 

Felicity hated this party she hated everything about it she would rather be at home on her couch right now reading Harry Potter and bingeing on nachos and mint chocolate chip ice cream. 

Instead she had men groping her ass and gawking at her chest. 

Then out of the blue the most drop dead gorgeous guy came up to her and said to her

'" You're beautiful ". " Did you fall from heaven because you’re an angel and I think you've answered my prayers "said Oliver . 

it's the cheesiest chat up line but it always works he is in the zone at the moment. 

She was shocked looking at him. He had the bluest eyes. 

"You have the shortest haircut which is actually a bit creepy, makes you it looks like you want to kill me " . 

He chuckled and said “ I don't normally get that response when I tell I a girl shes beautiful definitely not what I was aiming for.”

"Shit I said that loud.” she knew at that moment she was blushing from head to toe. 

But it didn't seem like it affected him at all.

"God my night is getting worse and now I have stupid frat boys trying to pick me up" said Felicity. 

Oliver looked at the girl for the first time. There was just something about her, she was different from all the other girls. He wanted her! 

"Oh sorry I'll leave you alone" said Oliver .

Felicity look that his face jeez when he was sad he was even hotter. 

She doesn't know why but then she said "what college do you go to " . 

He looks really surprised Then he quickly covered it up with his playboy act. 

They spoke together for an hour just about everything he told about his little sister who he calls speedy. 

She could tell he is not used to a girl having an opinion and a brain. 

But she still can't believe why is he talking to her she must be in a dream. 

She told him about her mum who lives in Las Vegas and here is a cocktail waitress. 

Normally she gets people judging her and her mom. 

But Oliver just seemed impressed that her Mom had three jobs and still looked after Felicity. 

He told her about that his dad and how he wants him to take over the company when he finishes his college. 

But he just got kicked out so he doesn't know what to do. 

She could tell that he is never normally this honest with people and this guy the guy he is right now she likes him a lot. 

Not Ollie. She was looking at Oliver at the moment and he seemed like a really nice guy. 

And the love he has for his sister is just so sweet .

And the stories he's been telling her about his best friend Tommy. 

He says he's only here for the party because he just got kicked out of his last college and is Mom and dad want him to come home. 

"Let’s go somewhere quiet "said Oliver . 

She couldn't believe that the hottest guy here wanted to go somewhere quiet with her and he was a 10 actually use a 20 on the fitness scale. 

"Thanks for that" he said . 

An hour later 

He was kissing her jaw going down to her chest on the bed. 

She is making small little whimpers when he left Head chest and went down to her skirt and started to pull it up. 

He looked at her to make sure she was okay with this and he wasn't going to quick. 

She nodded her head and said "Please please carry on".

His eyes got dark and then she pulled him to her and then he started kisser again. 

They were both trying to be dominant but he won and nibbled on her lips and then she opened . 

Her mouth and then he started to slide his tongue in her mouth and then they were dancing with their tongues. 

Three minutes later he was butt naked and she was only in her panties and his member was huge like biggest she's ever seen . 

 

"God how's that going to fit in me ". 

"Thank you and don't worry it will fit fine "said with a smirk. 

"Oh my god I said that out loud" . 

She took her Head and in buried her face in her shoulder. 

Oliver pic her head up and said "don't worry I like it". 

 

She tilted her head then look at him said "Really because normally people get uncomfortable and that's not even when ".

"I babble just when". 

"I say things that shouldn't be said out loud "said Felicity. 

"I find it charming and it means you've not got your guard up and you're not second-guessing anything  
you're just being you"said Oliver. 

He said "You're beautiful and started to kiss her breasts while playing her other breast making her small whimpers  
were coming out of her but she's never had before. 

"God you're really good at this I mean like you could win a competition and then he bit down on her nipple  
Andllaved it with his tongue". 

He said "Thank you" . 

This isn't her first time but her first time wasn't very good they both didn't know what they were doing. 

Oliver started to pull her panties down and he was still massaging her breast playing with her Nipple . 

"Wow you're really wet "said Oliver . 

Quickly taking her panties off then he started to kiss up her legs and then he met her pussy. 

He went to her entrance and place a finger and moved up and down her pussy spreading her juices up and down. 

And he looked at her and place one of his fingers in his mouth and licked it all he was licking her cum off his fingers. 

Her eyes is locked on his and eyes and fingers. 

She's never been this aroused ever and he was only teasing at the moment. 

"You taste so good and so sweet like honey and cinnamon "said Oliver. 

She pushed her legs wide open so he could get between them she can't believe  
she's doing this is not like her she's never done Oral. 

She was brought out of it by him on her clit With his other hand he was playing with her clit. 

Dear god he is just so good at this . 

Looking down seeing his head between her legs made her wetter. 

Out of nowhere she grabbed onto his hair and pushed him further down and he went willingly . 

Then with his tongue he started to fuck her with his tongue moving it in aNnd out of her most secret place.

Then her walls started to tighten she saw stars and shouted out " God Oliver Fuck So Good". 

"Then he said I think I found a way to stop your talking" . 

Then he came up to her mouth and started kissing her. 

It was a weird sensation Tasting herself on his lips God made her more aroused again.

Then she reached out and grabbed his cock. 

Her small hands didn't even fit a round it . 

Then with confidence but she didn't know she had she flipped them. 

And she was on top of him and started to kiss down his chest tasting his abs . 

He was salty and he was so sexy. 

She got a bit nervous she's never done this before giving a blowjob. 

He looked up and said "you don't have to "and then kissed her with a passion she's never felt before.

 

Like He was in the desert and she was his water. 

"She said no I want to I just have never done it before so I'm not sure what ". 

He cut her off with a hungry kiss and then started nibbling on her ear and whispered. 

"Do what you feel comes natural" said Oliver . 

Then he was coming in her mouth she just gave in the best blowjob is ever had.

And shouts out her name "Fe-li -ci- ty" all the syllables. 

When she gets up and starts kissing him and it's a weird sensation that she is brilliant and a markable. 

She is not what he normally would go for the black hair the piercings but it's her blue eyes. 

For the first time in his life he feels happy. 

He pushes it down and flips her. 

God she look like an angel . 

She gives him the most beautiful smile he's ever seen. 

"Do you have a condom? said Felicity . 

He went and got up off the bed then went to his trousers. 

He quickly went for his trousers and found it. 

Then walking back to the bed quickly . 

Felicity Took it off him tore off and rolled it on him and She pumped him a couple times. 

Then in the next moment he was in her completely he waited for a bit so she gets used to his size. 

Then he started to push inside and then come out back of her she remembers this doesn't feel like having casual sex. 

It feels more like making love but was weird because they only just met. 

Then Felicity suddenly is back to reality and back staring at her is Oliver Queen. 

"Miss Smoke" are you ready for the presentation said Oliver. 

"Yes yes I'm ready "said Felicity . 

Why would he remember she's changed she's got blond hair now and she's wearing a tight purple dress with  
cutout at the chest. 

She feels a little bit better now because he doesn't remember her. 

And her secret is safe for now. 

End of chapter 2


	3. Arthur

He remembered her straight away but at the time she had Black hair with a purple streak in it . 

And she had many studs on her face and in his seems that she kept the industrial piercing. 

She was beautiful then but now they're she was breathtaking now with blonde hair with thick glasses and the most hugging dress . 

He looks at her wearing a tight purple dress with cutout at the chest. 

It was sexy but still Professional. 

Oliver was put back in that -------( Moment Flashback 2007 )---------. 

They just had sex it was not like normal sex it was like making love.

She gave him the best blow job ever she seemed nervous but he doesn't know why because she looked like she new what she was doing. 

Everything felt different with her he even slept over to the next morning but he never does that normally. 

He felt like this could be different and the start of something. 

He look down she was snuggled right in his neck her black hair was a cross his chest. 

And his hand was tightly around her waist placing her against his chest. 

"She was mumbling something go away kangaroos go away "said Felicity. 

He smiled at her she was remarkable. 

Then his phone started to ring carefully slipping out of the bed so that he's phone wouldn't wake her up. 

Glancing at her she snuggled into his pillow.

He walked to the bathroom I looked at the Phone it was Laurel. 

"Hey Ollie can't wait to see you what time are you coming home "said Laurel.

"And I will be coming home in three days I got to clear some stuff up here "said Oliver. 

"I know we left it on bad terms Ollie that I want to give us a go again". 

 

"I know I told everybody That we were moving in with each other and that was wrong I really love you and I want to spend the rest my life with you "said Laurel. 

He knows the right thing to say is that they will not work out because he cheats on her and if you really loved her he wouldn't cheat on her. 

That he is selfish and as much is the Black head girl is making him feel different emotions she got to MIT and he will probably never see her again. 

"So what he next says is not fair on her or Laurel . 

"Yes Laurel I think I want to give this a go again List take it slower "said Oliver. 

"OK I love you Ollie "said Laurel. 

"Me too "said Oliver. 

Felicity came and knocked on the bathroom.

"Who was that she "said to Oliver. 

"That was my little sister" said Oliver 

"Okay she dropped the dressing gown she had on her and "said I think I need a shower. 

He said "I think I need one too then he started to kiss her and they went into the shower room" . 

Well Oliver could say that was the best shower sex he's had ever. 

\----------------(End of flashbacks)----------------- 

The meeting went really quick . 

Isabel was her usual self putting her body next to his and rubbing against him with her breasts.

Normally he would enjoy it even that he hated her and she hated him but that is what makes the best sex. 

But seen Felicity today he remembers what a dick he used to be still is actually. 

When Isabel said "that she thinks it would be good to have somebody from Palmer tech in the building overlooking the new merger".

And said to "Felicity you would be brilliant at it and you are the head of your department in Palmer tech". 

God he hated Isabel she was the only one who knew how to make him squirm. 

 

Isabel could see how uncomfortable Oliver was having this female here. 

That's why she said "all that having him not focus would be brilliant she tried to do that with the sex but he is a playboy and he's used are women wanting more from him". 

But she doesn't want him she wants his company because she deserves it and he promised her it she thought he loved her and she loved him but she was an idiot that's why she hates the Queens. 

And she will have to tell her partner about this woman who makes Oliver very uncomfortable. 

She doesn't know what her partner has against him but he says it's to do with a woman and a choice Oliver made. 

Really she doesn't care at all as long as she is the CEO of QC. 

But sleeping with Oliver benefits both of them his whole house is watched by her partner . 

When Oliver says "I don't think that is necessary ". 

Felicity says no" I think that's a really good idea I will talk to Palmer" . 

I think I will have everything sorted out in the week so I won't be here long she looks at Oliver and gives him daggers. 

God Felicity why did you give him daggers you meant to give him a (second chance ) it's not for you it's for them . 

Walter says" I think this meeting is ended then was lovely to see you Miss Smoke again and how is Arthur did he like the things I sent him about The aeroplanes from the Second World War books ". 

"He's really enjoying reading them at the moment ". 

"Oh and how is Nana the dog has her pups arrived yet "said Walter. 

"No they have not arrived yet that we are very excited would you want one "said Felicity. 

"Well I would have one I love boxers but I don't think my wife would be very happy". 

"Anyway I have to go Miss Smoke it was nice seeing you again. 

Isabel said "goodbye to her but I will speak to you soon "said Isabel. 

"Then she looked at Oliver and "said and I'll see you later. 

She walked away with a bit more of a sway in her hips. 

Oliver looked up to see Felicity's face blank no motion . 

-He spent three amazing days with her One of the things he loved about her was that she was an open book now looking at her she was closed off and she didn't babble what he liked .

Before she could leave the office he grabbed her hand and said can we talk. 

God this meeting was awkward having a pass with Oliver wasn't good enough . 

But seeing Isabel I fuck him and rub herself against him was just the highlight of the day. 

And having Walter talk about Arthur and Nanna what she thought everything was going to come out. 

But now he wants to talk great. 

He looks at her studying her she bites her lip and started to fiddle with the necklace around her neck. 

Oliver saysI before he can say anything she "Cuts him off".

I have forgotten about it and we were Young and stupid then . 

And I'd like it if we forget it ever happened . 

Before he could say anything she left the room and was at the elevator he ran after her.  
The elevator doors were closing and she said "By Mr Queen". 

Oliver knew that would be the last time he would see her again. 

The door is closed on him she felt bad but she made about herself that she would never go back there and she couldn't she had other people to think about in her life. 

She know that if she talked to Ray he could make it that she would never see him again. 

He knows that she has A past with him and he would do anything for her and them . 

What both of them did not know that somebody was watching them and always will be watching them. 

Because they made a promises.


	4. Murderd

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update things happened so couldn't post . When I can I will .  
> Enjoy the story and thank you to my beta. :)

"Hey Lyla I'm really sorry but I can't make it for dinner tonight, the puppies look like they might be about to arrive, can we do it another time". 

She hated lying, to her friend, she loved seeing Lyla so happy, always talking about her day telling her how Diggle had given her flowers and chocolates she missed that . 

Having somebody to talk to yep she had Ray but it wasn’t the same. 

"Lissie That's fine I have some news to tell you I wanted to tell you in person but damn it I can't keep it in i'm pregnant "said Lyla with excitement

"Oh my god I'm so happy,I know a great birth planner she is the best. How far are you "said Felicity. 

"I'm 5 months we don't know what the sex is yet. We thinking about leaving it a surprise "said Lyla. 

"Oh John, buddy that’s so great I'm really happy for you. " Where is Lyla right now so I can congratulate her too” said Oliver.< br /> “ I Just got a text man to say that her friend was joining us for dinner but she can’t make it. So Lyla was way too excited to wait so she told her over the phone "laughed Diggle

Oliver was so happy for Diggle and Lyla. 

Making his way to his car he thought about having kids. Having somebody to share it with, Shit! If the people he put away ever found out he had a family he was terrified to think what that they would do. 

A pictured Slade in his mind he shook it off. Not wanting to think about his past and the best friend who he’d killed. 

His phone beeped in his hand looking down it was a message from Isabel wanting to meet at his apartment or hers. 

 

He glanced at his watch it was near 8 O’clock he quickly text her back "At 11. Your place." 

\----------------( One month later ) ----------------->

Sitting in her new apartment in the exclusive part of Starling city she had just finished having a Skype session with Ray, "everything and everyone is fine and they miss her, he misses her!" he’d said  
God everything just seemed so normal as shed listened to him talking away. Honestly she was still stunned about having to move to Starling city, which was NOT her choice, if Ray hadn’t insisted she was the only one he wanted for the job, she’d be back amongst them.

Instead her life had become every freaking day spending more time working with Oliver and Isabel, and that not her choice either.

Watching Isabel flirt with Oliver turned her stomach, but she's not jealous. Hell no! absolutely so not jealous.

"Its damn near impossible to ignore Isabel stroking his incredibly well defined and sculptured arms and the way she tip toes to kiss his check! Jesus! Really!”

“What the hell does he see in her anyway! Sure just coz she looks like a model with her long legs, perky breasts which are probably paid for and her shiny brown hair. She never smiles. She can be a proper cow, continuously making reference to the fact that she thinks I'm sleeping with Ray Which I’m Not btw. God hes like my best guy friend, and that would just be very weird. So not Jealous!: and Christ she was talking to herself

 

As Felicity prowled around her apartment, her out loud tirade was interrupted by her tablet going off. 

She crossed the polished concrete floors to gaze down and read what it was the tablet was in such a hurry to tell her about.

Another Oliver Queen Story

He’s been seen hooking up with Helena.

The tablet goes off again

This time it's about the Arrow apparently that’s what they call him now. 

Secretly she had been spending time helping him out… it had been so easy to hack into his computer.

Her phone started doing its pick me up dance and she noticed instantly the no caller ID….she knows who it is…

"Hello Arrow how are you is that the right thing to say". 

"God I'm not sure". 

Last week when he had given her the Phone in order for her to contact him he’d convinced her that it would be easier. 

He chuckles and says "Hey Overwatch”  
“So Starling City vigilante who you have for me to find tonight" said Felicity. 

"He says In his most sexiest voice that literally makes me want him and it makes me think about what it would sound like screaming my name"

"Oh God my mind is so dirty". 

She hears a chuckle escape from the phone “shit! Shit SHIT! I said that out loud ". 

"I meant your voice is very strong I would do anything you say I mean not sexual". 

"I said out loud again right 

Shaking her head anyway "Do you want me in your ear tonight. 

"Yes Overwatch and let’s see if you find where this cream is made. This man called the doll maker is taking women and we think the cream maybe the connection". 

"Yes it's nice having you inside. and by that I mean in my ear". 

One thing Oliver knew at this moment minute was that she would be blushing. 

He is absolutely sure of it.  
He also thinks about the drilling John has given him about luring Felicity in to assisting them, Diggle made it very clear to Oliver at the start that what they do affects other people, especially the people close to them. 

And Lylas & Felicity relationship complicates the situation no end. 

Credit to John though he hasn’t said another word since “We can protect Them John”

So every night now since moving back to Starling City Felicity spends her nights helping the Arrow.

Happily she feels settled now and she and Ray have been talking about Oliver. 

"I agree Ray he might of gone through some pretty heavy stuff on the island,but when he acts like the Playboy I don't particularly like being around him when hes like that". 

"That's fine Felicity you know the best thing for them". 

"Anyway I've got to go Ray". 

"I've left food for the dogs and I've left food for you "said Felicity. 

"Felicity leave me menus for takeaway places is not leaving me food". 

"Do you want me to cook for you I can only cook five dinners and they all are for children". 

"Oh nice that's fine it looks like I'm having Thai "said Ray 

"Anyway where you going "said Ray . 

"I have a work date "said Felicity. 

"  
Thank you for looking after them and not too much TV Ray you talk in your sleep about TV". 

"Have a nice time and you're not a date date "said Ray . 

"That's not funny Ray my mum still thinks we're going out". 

"When will I get to see Donna "said Ray. 

"She's coming over in a week time. I have a work function. oh that reminds me!. You are invited too.  
its Oliver Queens party and The money raised is being given to the children hospice" . 

"And its fancy dress don't worry I already have an outfit for you "said Felicity ”Anyway do I look Okay "

"You look beautiful and if it's not a date he is going to be wanting one "said Ray. 

Felicity looked beautiful in a very sexy number by Victoria Beckham. Sweetheart neckline, elegant wide-set straps and the brand's signature exposed back zip. The colour was such a glorious dark green it resembled emeralds.

Felicity finished her ensemble with beautiful Jimmy Choo Anouk in black patent leather stilettos giving her legs the illusion of looking longer than they actually were. The first thing she treated herself to when Ray and Felicity had first started his company. Her hair was piled on the top of her head in a neat as a pin bun

Having one last pleasing glance at herself in the full length mirror. She shut the door got in the taxi and headed to meet her date at the Chinese place he’d invited her to . 

As the taxi pulled up in front of its destination he was definitely hard to miss. Tall very tall with arms that made Diggles look small by comparison. His hair was midnight black with sprinkles of grey that glistened like stars. The eyepatch didn’t frighten her but along with the thinly formed beard and the classically handsome look there was an air of danger about him that was intriguing rather than terrifying

She had no clue that she found the 5 o'clock shadow look was part of her type

With one look, her ridiculous brain developed a mind of its own and went straight to Oliver’s very very sexy scruff, the heat it created went straight to her core. 

Taking the time to pull herself together she got out of the taxi, Slades arm rested on her back and he ushered her inside and steered her toward their table. Inviting her to sit the smile he gave her almost chilled her bones.

Talk between them was easy. They talked for hours. She's hadn’t been on a nondate/work dinner like this at any time she could remember. She talked about her life her family her graduating MIT. 

She stopped and apologised for taking up so much of the conversation she noticed he was looking at her with no expression on his face at all. He shrugged his shoulders and reassured her that he was a man of few words and encouraged her to keep taking. She turned her rambling to him asked if there had ever been any one in his life, that special someone 

For a moment she could have sworn he was angry and just as quickly it passed.

He glared into her soul “Yes Felicity I had someone…..Once……. She was murderd!


	5. What is Felicity secret?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We will find out what Felicity secret is in this chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everybody I'm back i'm going to update when I can . There is a link at the end of this chapter what you might want to click on :). Thank you for my beta and enjoy the story and tell me what you think. Be nice.

Chapter 5;

 

"I'm so sorry "said Felicity. 

"They catch one of the men who murdered shadow and the other one is still alive "said Slade. 

"If you need my help I will help you said Felicity she grabbed his hand and squeezed it". 

"You are remarkable Felicity Smoak" Slade said. 

"I have been told that "said Felicity. 

He's not the only person who said that to her. 

\------------------( Flashback 2007 ) ---------------->

"Thank you so much forgetting those pictures off at magazine and you are remarkable "said Oliver. 

"Thank you for remarking on it "said Felicity". 

"I can't believe you go back to Starling city in two days". 

"In the meantime I have something to show you "said Oliver. 

"Why do we need to go outside?” said Felicity. 

"Come here”said Oliver. 

"Okay one moment "said Felicity.

"Can you see this star "said Oliver. 

"Wow its beautiful "said Felicity. 

"It's ours "said Oliver. 

"What do you mean it's ours "said Felicity. 

"I named it after us I know how much you like the stars and I thought that when you look up you can see it and you know that I will be looking up and that I'm with you "said Oliver . 

"What's the name of the star "said Felicity. 

She was blinking back tears this was the most beautiful thing anybody had ever done for her and she think she's falling for him scratch and that she is already half in love with him …Again…

"I named it Olicity. You and me joined together. Do you like it? " said Oliver. 

Breathlessly and on a whisper like a prayer she answered "I love it “

 

\-------------( End of Flashback.) --------------- 

 

"I will drive you back" said Slade.

"You don't have to you I have a taxi booked "said Felicity. 

"That would not be very gentlemanly of me. "

“Ok then!”

The car pulled up in front of her house, he quickly got out and came around to open her door. She got out.

 

He walked her to her door.

I'd like to do this again Felicity as a date" said Slade.

"Yes, I would like that" said Felicity. 

Leaning in he kissed her lips, she stood there unmoving at first realising he was indeed kissing her, she opened her mouth to receive it.

He bit her lip then he slaved it with his tongue. She could only think of one person. Oliver. 

 

\-----------( Flashback last week) --------------. 

 

"I do not care who you sleep with, but arriving three hours late with lipstick smacked all over you when we have an important meeting is not on I didn't sign up for that "said Felicity. 

"I'm the CEO and your boss and if I want to arrive three hours late, you will deal with it". 

"Fine!.. I'm taking the day off. I’ll work from home” Felicity said in her very best angry voice 

"Fine and can make sure that you don't break the coffee machine, and I asked you for one coffee "said Oliver. 

He had her mumbling asshole "I'll get you a coffee I will put women's hormones in it". 

Diggle just smiled at him you know what "I like her she doesn't put up with your bullshit". 

“Why ya being so rude to her man?” 

He was sitting on his desk scratching his head. I think she’s figured out that I am the Arrow". 

 

The next day. 

Carrie knocked on the door,” Mr Queen your sister is here". 

"Send her in ". 

"Oh and you've got an appointment with your doctor "said Carrie. 

Oliver looked up and said "What". 

"I've sent you an email it will make more sense "said Carrie “but just to let you know I think it's a good size” she smiled at him and walked out the door. 

Before he could get the word out.

Thea walked in.

"Oh Big Brother you're in trouble” said Thea she put herself down on his leather settee and put her feet up and grabbed a magazine". 

"His eyebrows scrunched together “I’m confused Speedy". 

"Oh you haven't seen it yet” she grabbed her phone from her bag. Finds it and shows him. That!"

 

  
On the screen lays it all out for him

Oliver Queen said that he will donate sperm to a sperm bank. 

Oliver Queen wants enlargement for his penis.  
How big do you think he's going to go says Jess from the Funtime Kiss magazine . 

“Oh Speedy I did not say this.”

She chuckled” Dear brother just who did you piss off,…..scroll down. 

His eyes went wide 

Oliver Queen in the wee hours of the morning was spotted coming out of a Health shop.

“What's so bad about that” said Oliver. 

“Ollie you've not read it all be honest I think it's genius.” Finally might stop you being a playboy”

Oliver read through it. God he was so freaking angry with that women . 

Speedy I will speak to you later. 

Pushing the intercom button “Carrie clear my schedule.” 

He got into his Aston Martin and drove to Felicity's house …He was PISSED she was has putting all his family in danger and fucking up his cover. 

Banging on the door “Open up the damned Felicity I know you're in there." 

“What!... it's like 9 o'clock” said Felicity . 

“How did you do it ….why did you do it “Oliver yelled through the closed door.

Looking through the peep hole and seeing it was him she smile devilishly. 

She opened the door.. “Sorry!.... what do you mean I'm confused? 

“You know what I mean’

She widened the door to let him through, shut it. Can you please be quiet people are still sleeping”. 

She looked up into his eyes and they were dark she could see he was seething… jeez he was angry. 

I'm surprised you’ve been at work I thought you would be asleep.. with somebody..” said Felicity. 

See normally yes I would… but last night I went out… and every woman turned me down . I didn’t understand why until my sister gave me the news article in the this morning …do you know why Felicity “ he said near enough to his arrow voice. 

I'm confused” said Felicity. 

He slammed his hands both of them against the wall behind her boxing her in. 

A normal woman would look scared but it seemed to make her angry. 

She was pushing at his chest and that was not working so she felt fine she just stood there. 

‘I don't know how you did it but every woman thinks I have Chlamydia… Do you realise how many women I have been ringing me” grabbing his phone from his pocket he shows her. 

Wow that’s impressive.. I thought you would have more than 150 women calling you. Anyway get away from me I don't want to catch what you've got” said Felicity. 

Really you don't wanna catch it ..fine.. in a heartbeat he was standing over her grabbing her head and kissing her the sweet life out of her

He was hungry,exploring the inside of her mouth with his tongue and biting her lips and she was letting out small whimpers. 

And then tearing her mouth away from his “Stop it Oliver get off of me.” 

She felt disgusted with herself how could she let him do this to her and how could he have this control over her still. 

Then through the Oliver Queen haze on her brain she heard sounds from inside her house.The moment is gone. Like it never happened.

A huge mistake before she can say anything she hears it again . "I’ve burnt my waffles nana. stop don't eat them. Arthur stop that's my milkshake. 

I'm sorry this can’t happen I can't let it". 

Fe-li-ci-ty look I know what I did was wrong but I can't stop thinking about you said Oliver. 

 

\------------------ ( Back to Present Day)---------------------- .

“Slade please stop”. 

I'm so sorry Felicity I don't know what came over me”

Before she can say anything they both turn round seen a little blonde boy. 

Mummy why are your lips red. 

“Sweetie what have I told you about opening the door” said Felicity.

“You said don't ever open it, If you don't know who it is .Sorry mummy.”

“It's fine sweet pea.” 

Turning back to Slade “this is my son” said Felicity. 

Are you my Mummy's boyfriend?”

No little man, my name Slade what's your name.” 

“Arthur Ron Smoak” The little boy offered his hand for Slade to shake.

Another little voice interrupted

Mummy who's at the door can I come and see?.

“Yes you can” said Felicity. 

Hi my name is Robbie the little boy shook his hand.” Are you a pirate?”

Robbie don't be so rude apologise to Mr Wilson please

 

“I'm sorry” said Robbie. 

Then Slade got down one one knee at eye level to the liitle boy “Can you keep a secret” Robbie sucked in his breathe and nodded his head. “ I’m a pirate. 

“Wow do you know Jack Sparrow” Robbie and Arthur said at once.

The next moment they were joined at the door by a little blond girl she was studying him ..hard… for the first time in his life he actually felt uncomfortable. 

“Who are you” she asked

“I'm a friend of your mum's” said Slade. 

Nope you are not a friend of my mummy’s’, she only has three. So who are you?”

In that moment Slade was brought back to an old memory of Oliver this little girl reminded him of Oliver. 

But it couldn’t be. Isabel would've told him that Felicity has children. 

For First time tonight he was actually speechless. 

“Olivia, honey please don't be rude” said Felicity

I'm sorry Slade she doesn't trust people I don't know where she gets it from. 

I'm sorry Mr Wilson. Mum the dog is eating the Sethi. 

“Olivia thank you have you brushed your teeth.” 

“Yes Mummy” said Olivia.

“Have your brothers” said Felicity. 

“No mummy they were painting”said Olivia. 

“Olivia where were the boys painting.” 

“In your bedroom with your lipstick I told them to stop but they didn't listen they said I wasn't a pirate so I couldn't tell them what to do”

Slade do you mind going into the lounge room for a minute while I try and sort this out

“Robbie, Arthur come here and then you can show me what you’ve been doing in my room” said Felicity. 

“Mummy it wasn't my fault Arthur told me to do it” said Robbie

“It wasn't me it was Nana” said Arthur.

http://twitter.com/victori96572376/status/754448219959070720/photo/1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So she has free children with Oliver. There's a lot of stories with one or two but I am going for free children I thought it would be different. It's really hard to find pictures so I've used these two. 
> 
> Next chapter here is a little tease ( " No she was fine do you mind me asking is the dad in the picture? said Slade .


	6. Mansion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Slade talks to Felicity about the kids father.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi I'm so sorry about the wait my beta had some family issues . And then sadly can do it any more and I have a new Beta. But hugs and kisses to her. Now to my new beta thank you. If there is anything you want in the story just let me know and I can write it in it if it works. But hopefully they will be more updates now. If you have any questions for wanna see what my pages like on my Twitter this is it @victori96572376 . anyway I hope you enjoy it

Slade was very uncomfortable he really didn't know how to act around this child. 

She was just staring at him with than big blue eyes.   
   
 How is it that this little girl is making him feel this uncomfortable? God, she's wearing frozen pajamas and I hair is braided.  
   
She stares at him for another 3 minutes.  
   
You do realize my mom loves my dad? She's been in love with him since I was born.   
   
It's sort of shocks Slade that that's the first thing she says.   
   
He didn't really know how to reply to that so he said, “So where is your dad then”?  
   
Her eyes went over with a bit of sadness and she said, “He is up in heaven with my grandad. He died before I was born.”  
   
“But what's your favorite color” she asked out of the blue.   
   
He said,” I don't have a favorite color.”  
   
“Arthur’s is blue and yellow and is Robbie green and red"  
   
“Mine is lilac and pink .”  
   
”Do you want to be my mom's boyfriend?”  
   
Slade was confused with how she had gone from wanting to know what color he likes to if he wants to be Felicity’s boyfriend.   
   
The next thing he knows is a dog and a puppy comes in.   
   
“This is Nanna and Tinkerbell.”   
   
The dog started growling at him and it was weird since he had the Mirakuru in him animals tend to not like him, especially this dog.  
   
Olivia shoed Nana away and said, “That’s weird she normally likes people.”   
   
She definitely looked like a mini version of Oliver, all the way down to her hair and eyes.   
   
Even looking into her blue eyes it was like looking into Oliver’s.   
   
Oliver always had a way of reading him.  
   
There was something on the T.V. about the Arrow and Slade features change into anger.   
   
She said to him, “Do you not like the arrow? I think he's a hero, and my mom has a crush on him.”   
   
Slade forgot that he was talking to a little girl and said, “No, he's just somebody who is trying to atone for his sins.  
And he should be killed.”   
   
She said,” I can't believe you said that he should die. 

I think he's a hero, and I want my mom to go out with him, not you.”  
   
Olivia looked at Slade and said, “I don't like you.” Then she walked off and started playing with her hello Kitty bag.  
   
Then Felicity came back and said, “My god, my little boys they are little nightmares, but God there so cute. 

They tried to redecorate my wallpaper, they drew their cells on the wall, i'm quite impressed.”  
   
How old are they?” asked Slade.   
   
“They are 5 there will be 6 soon. 

Was Olivia okay with you? She can be very full on sometimes I think she is smarter than me.”  
   
No, she was fine. Do you mind me asking if the dad is in the picture,” said Slade.  
   
“No, he's not,” said Felicity. “He doesn't know about them, but he's dead and if you don’t mind can you not tell people about them.”   
   
“Do you mind me asking what happened and why you don't want people to know about them?   
   
“I went to his house to give him his wallet back, but I saw him sneaking some girl out.

Then I met his girlfriend. And the girl he was sneaking out was the girlfriend’s sister.  
   
   
(- Flashback 2007 The Queen's mansion -)   
   
   
Felicity was so nervous, she's never been to a house like this and it was huge. They must've been millionaires. 

Oliver never told her that why would he it’s not the first thing you tell somebody.   
   
   
The man at the security desk said she could go in because she said she was tutoring Oliver.   
   
 She was walking up the drive to Oliver’s house, my God it was huge.   
   
As she was walking up there she could see Oliver and she smiled, she's missed him a lot.  
   
He left his driving license and his wallet at her dorm.   
   
Her smile vanished when she saw a young blonde girl kissing him saying, Ollie I got to go.”   
   
He asked her, “Sara will I see you tomorrow,” as he was kissing her neck.   
   
“Ollie stop it you left marks last time I had to explain them to my dad and Laurel.”   
   
He kissed her again said okay then she left.   
   
He smacked her bottom and said, “I'll see you later then.”  
   
Felicity hid herself behind some bushes and a twig pulled her hair out. 

Great of all things to happen now she looks messy with her hair out and dirt on her face.

Oliver turns round and God he's looking at her he doesn't see her because she's hidden by the bushes.  
   
The girl who was Sara sneaked out the back of the mansion.   
   
Oliver was just watching her with a smile on his face.   
   
Felicity had to put smile on her face she didn't want him to know that she saw him with another girl.   
   
She was making her way up to the house.  
   
Oliver just had shut the door she could hear him shout out, “Speedy you better not be eating my Oreos.”  
   
She was near to the doors and then she heard somebody else coming up the drive.   
   
She was so confused it's not been that long, how could already he have a girlfriend called Sara. 

A beautiful girl with long brown blondish hair approached Felicity said, “Hi, my name is Laurel.”   
   
She had loads of books in her hands a chemistry and a lawyer book.   
   
Felicity said hi to Laurel awkwardly.  
   
“Are you Ollie’s new tutor,” Laurel asked.   
   
Felicity said, “No, I’m a friend of Oliver’s.    
   
“Oh it's nice to meet you I'm Ollie's girlfriend ”.   
   
Felicity shook her hand very awkwardly Laurel didn't notice how Felicity eyes started to tear up  
   
“Oh Ollie your friends here,” Laurel said as he walked toward them.  
   
“Laurel could you leave us alone? I need to speak to her,” then he kissed her.  
   
“That's fine I've got to help Sara with her homework anyways.”   
   
“Oh, here is the book is your mom wanted for you.”  
   
“That one is mine,” she said taking the lawyer book back.     
   
She kissed him on the cheek and said, “Bye Ollie, bye Ollie's friend.”  
   
Felicity just watched her go, God she was gorgeous.  
   
Oliver quickly said, “Look I can explain.”  
   
“Please tell me that you weren’t with her when we were together,” said Felicity.  
   
 “We were on a break,” said Oliver.  
   
“Oh my God, she was the girl on the phone when you said it was your sister. 

And that girl who was leaving is her sister. 

Please say I'm Wrong.”  
   
The guilt she could see in his eyes told her she was right.   
   
“I can explain,” Oliver said while rubbing his neck with his hand.  
   
Before Oliver could explain someone walked up and said, “Hey Ollie, I just spent half an hour with our moms talking about the benefit.  
   
“Who is this?” asked Max.  
   
Fuck, Oliver forgot that Max was here.  
   
Max snapped his fingers and he remembered, “This is the girl from the party. 

I thought you were meant to dump this girl.  
   
And can I say something? You lost me three grand,” he said to Felicity.   
   
“Sorry, what did you say,” asked Felicity.  
   
“Oh sweetie it was to see if he could get into your pants and as you can see you are not his normal type.  
   
Before Oliver could say anything Maxes mom came out and said, “Come on Max lets go.”    
   
“Okay mom I'll be there in a minute.”  
   
He looked back and said, “Ollie if you're done with her can I have a go? 

You said she was very good with her hands.” And then he smirked at Felicity.   
   
“Fuck off Max,” Oliver said in a growl.   
   
Max just put his hand up and said, “jeeze man why are you being like that?”  
   
“She's just a girl.”  
   
“Anyways, I will see you tonight at the party, with Laurel your girlfriend, and smiled at Oliver and her.    
   
Then he looked at him and said, “You could bring her. 

I'm sure Laurel doesn't mind having a threesome or foursome in this case.”  
   
Then Max just walked off.  
   
With tears in her eyes she said, “Please say it's not true.”  
   
“I'm sorry Felicity, it was a bet. But it meant so much more, and then I started falling for you I'm just so sorry I…”  
   
“Don't you dare say that I love you not when you were fucking me and then going to fuck your girlfriend. 

Everybody around you will be hurt by you and will leave you then they will forget about you because you are unlovable and people only want Ollie not Oliver Queen and I feel sad for you because it will be a lonely life,” she said that in all one breath. 

“But Oliver don't try and find me or I will take all your money away from you and I will give it to every woman you've hurt and will hurt. 

Oh and one other thing Fuck you.  
   
-( End of Flashback)- 

“So that's why I don't want anything to do with them, and that's not even talking about his mother,” said Felicity.  
   
“I can understand that you want what's best for your children, but I promise I won't hurt you,” said Slade.  
   
For the first time in his life he actually thought he was saying the truth, he could feel his-self falling in love with Felicity. 

And that would be the cherry on top of the cake, it being the woman that Oliver has children with, and who he thinks he is still in love with.   
   
   
He knows that this is the girl Oliver used to say he loved but screwed up with.    
   
He thought it was Laurel, but he was wrong.   
   
His plan has changed now he needs to make Felicity Smoke fall in love with him in 3 months. 

It's okay because his soldiers are ready, but he wants to give something to Oliver to distract him from Felicity.  
   
And that's a Lance sister who is still alive, looks like he needs a favor from one of his friends in the league of assassins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now I have another story called the new years kiss and I need help but if anybody have ideas what they would like in it let me no. It can be that Felicity never finds out that Oliver is the arrow anything hit me up on my Twitter or hear. It would mean a lot as I have writers block.


	7. The Birth Certificate.

The next day.   
   
Oh Oliver he won't know what hit him.   
   
 Oliver said, “Sara I thought you were dead.”  
   
”I'm not Ollie.”  
   
“Do your sister and your dad know your back?  
   
“Yes they do,” said Sara.  
   
Oliver started to date Sara again, he can't believe it he is so happy at the moment with her.   
   
Felicity is working with him in his office.  
   
Have phone goes off and she says can have to take this.  
   
“Yeah,” said Oliver, “it’s okay.”  
   
They don't talk about the kiss, and what makes Oliver’s heart hurt is that he knows he shouldn't be feeling like this when he is with Sara and he is happy.  
   
But Felicity has changed in the last three days, he knows why, she is seeing somebody.  
   
She keeps taking phone calls and somebody sent her flowers yesterday.  
   
They sent her roses, where he would've sent her sun flowers, they are her favorite flower.  
   
Felicity can't believe it, Slade is so lovely, her two little boys love him but Olivia says she doesn't like him. 

And she doesn't trust him; she asked her why she says he talks to his self sometimes when you’re not watching. 

About a lady called Shadow and how much he is going to take great pleasure killing the woman a man loves and his family.  
   
“I will see you tonight then,” said Felicity.  
   
“Yeah, I will see you then,” said Slade.  
   
Felicity comes back into the room with a big smile on her face.   
   
What makes the moment change for Felicity is when she sees Sara in the office.   
   
Oliver's just standing there he doesn't know what to do.  
   
“It looks like my boyfriend is not going tell you who I am.”  
   
“Hi, I'm Sara Lance. Ollie’s girlfriend.”  
   
“You are Laurel’s sister; you're the one who went on the Gambit? And who is meant to be dead. 

I'm glad you're not dead any more, but it must be awkward with your sister. 

Not saying that she hates you, I really think she might have forgiven you for sleeping with her boyfriend.

 

 I don't know I don’t have any sisters or brothers. 

If I had a sister, who did that, I don't know if I could I'm not very good at giving people second chances.”  
   
When she said that her eyes locked with Oliver's.  
   
A flash of sadness crossed his eyes and then it was gone and he turned and started to look at Sara again.  
   
Sara said, “You're cute,” and then looked at Oliver.  
   
Oliver smiles at Sara then looks back at Felicity. 

“Sorry I have not given my name, it’s Felicity Smoke.”  
   
She shook Sara's hand awkwardly.  
   
“Miss Smoke you have a phone call on line one,” said Carrie in her I can't be bothered to do my job and I don't like you voice.  
   
“Oliver is it okay if I answered it in your office?  
   
“Yes its fine,”/ said Oliver.  
   
Sara can’t help but notice that look Oliver is giving Felicity, the hunger and love, it like nothing she's ever seen in his eyes for her, not even for her sister.  
   
"Hello Miss Smoke, its Captain Lance.”  
   
 "Hi, can I help you with something?" said Felicity.  
   
“Miss Smoke I have your daughter Olivia here.”  
   
“Is she okay? And why is she not at school?” asked Felicity in a scared broken voice.  
   
“She was taken from her school, she is not talking to anyone and she only wants you or Ray. 

He is here with your boys. 

I'm going to release her to him since he is the name on the birth certificate.  
   
Felicity thanks God she put Ray’s name as the father.  
   
She remembers how excited he was to hold them.  
   
\-----Flashback to the hospital 2007 -------  
   
Ray said, “God they are gorgeous Felicity you done such a good job.”  
   
She was smiling she was holding Arthur and Robbie.  
   
Ray was holding Olivia and she was just looking up into his Brown eyes.   
   
He smiled and said, “You're so beautiful Olivia Dearden Smoke.  
   
The nurse came in and said, “I need to take the fathers .”  
   
Before she could finish Ray said, “Ray Palmar, you can put that on the birth certificate as the father.  
   
The nurse smiled and said, “Oh you've got a lovely family,” she said looking at Ray and Felicity and the babies.  
   
The nurse walked out and Felicity, “Said why did you do that Ray?”  
   
“Because they are related to the Queens, and my uncle has told me things about that family and I want to protect you and them,” he said will stroking Olivia's cheek.  
   
Felicity had tears in her eyes and said, “My God you're such a good man.  
   
He said, “This is in case Moira comes after you and wants them, she has no right to them, my name being on the certificate makes sure you and them are safe.  
   
Felicity kissed him on the cheek and said,”Thank you.”  
   
Arthur started crying and he said, “I think he's hungry,” he had a big smile on his face as that was his dad's name.  
   
-( End a flashback -)   
   
“And he can take her home I will question her tomorrow, she is very shaken up,” said Captain Lance.  
   
Felicity is just scared she wants to be with her babies. 

At this moment she doesn't care that she is in Oliver’s office and that he could be hearing all this.  
   
“I will hand the phone to her she wants to speak to you.”  
   
“Okay,” said Felicity.  
   
Felicity turned around and could see Sara watching her and Oliver and giving them a tight smile.

 

“Mommy, I'm so scared I want you,” said Olivia in a broken voice.  
   
“Sweetie what happened?”  
   
“I don't know I don't want to talk about it.”  
   
This killed Felicity her daughter is a chatterbox and hearing her not want to talk scares Felicity.  
   
“I'm leaving now; I will meet you at home. Ray will be there and when he leaves and we can watch frozen.”  
   
Oliver made his way out of the room, he didn't think it was right for be there with Felicity having a private conversation.  
   
Sara stayed in the room because she heard her father's name being said.  
   
Felicity looked very upset and stressed, she doesn't know the woman, and all that she can see is that she's a nice woman. So Sara wants to help her in any way she can.  
   
Felicity puts the phone down and says to Sara, “I need to leave,” and then walks out and says to Oliver I’ve got to go a friend's daughter is not well she needs me.  
   
Before he can say anything to make sure she's okay she's in the elevator and gone.  
   
He was standing there dumbfounded.  
   
Sara looks at him and says, “I think I will follow her.”  
   
“Yes Sara can you do that?”  
   
Felicity breaks every speed she wants to see her babies. 

She gets out the car and runs up her drive and before she gets there the doors open and her little blonde baby is running down crying saying, “Mommy”.  
   
Felicity grabs her little baby tightly and hugs her asking, “Are you okay baby?”  
   
She’s checking her to see if she's okay and she's fine but just a bit shaken up. She strokes her face and says, “God I was so worried.”  
   
“Yes Mommy I'm fine a bad Man said I should tell you this would just be the beginning if you don't do what he says.”  
   
Felicity couldn't really understand what it was her daughter was saying because she had tears and sobs coming from her.  
   
“Are your brothers there inside with Ray?”    
   
Ray comes out with her two boys little blonde babies who run down and go to Mommy then Nana and Tinkerbell comes down as well. 

She gets pushed to the floor and they go we love you.  
   
Ray says, “I’m going to leave you if that's okay I've got some security coming they will look after you, they be watching your house, but if you need me call me and I'll be here.”  
   
He kisses her on the cheek and says to Arthur and Robbie, “Look after your mom and sister.”  
   
In the cutest voices they say, “Yes we will, we are heroes we will protect them.  
   
“Good,” he says as he kisses Felicity on the cheek and hugs and kisses Olivia.  
   
“Oh yeah will you get the chocolate frog you promised me?”  
   
He pinched her nose and said, “That was supposed to be our secret.”  
   
The little girl smiles, it’s the first one she’s seen since being with her.  
   
Arthur and Robbie said, “I want one please, please get us one too.”  
   
“Okay, I will give you one tomorrow,” he says, “I've got a guy.”   
   
She has a really good relationship with Ray he's been so good to her. 

He's been like a father to them. 

He has the closest bond with Olivia, since she is very geeky like him, and he dresses up like princesses with her.

And in her daughters eyes that is a brilliant man.  
   
The children know that Ray isn't there father, but they know that he is on their birth certificate to protect them.

They didn’t really understand that until Felicity explained it as that Ray didn't put them in her belly but he is there adopted dad in a way. 

She had that conversation with them only 2 year ago. 

They were very happy finding out that they could have two daddies,  but one was in heaven.  
   
And that they could have two bedrooms. 

She's bought out of her mind when she thinks she better bring them inside.  
   
“Okay sweet things, let’s go inside,” said Felicity. 

Then she gets up takes her three little babies hands and walks to the house with the dogs following.  
   
   
She did not know that two people were watching her, one being somebody who cares about her. 

The other is somebody who thinks his plan is falling into place.  
   
Sara can't believe it, but there are three mini versions of Felicity, but the one who stands out the most is the little girl called Olivia. 

She looks like a mini version of Oliver, with blonde hair, but the other thing is that they have the Queen eyes.  
   
What should she do, she can't tell Oliver Felicity must have her reasons, but they would be in danger if she did. 

God Oliver would go crazy knowing that he has got three children.

 


	8. I keep my promises.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So posting this because I'm so happy with the episode of the 100. I got so many olicity feels the fern the flashbacks the building . It's definitely made me want to keep on watching . Anyway a lot happens Sara finds out something. What could it be. enjoy the chapter.

Before she does anything she needs to find out if those are Oliver’s children. 

She knows about the past he had with Felicity and how it ended, and looking at the children they must be about five years old. 

She would ask Laurel, but she’s still not talking to her. 

Not to mention it might be a bit of a sore subject finding out Ollie cheated on her and got a girl pregnant. 

There was Samantha but that wasn't real, it was a fake pregnancy. Hopefully my dad can help me.   
   
She made it to her dad’s house. 

She knocked on the door a couple of times and he finally answered and said Hey Sara and then he hugged her and said I'm so happy you're here and don't worry Laurel isn't here. 

He smiled and they went to the kitchen and her dad said I'm making my special chicken. 

She sat down and started eating and she said dad did you know Felicity Smoke she has children? 

Do you know who the father is?   
   
As he was going to get some of his non-alcohol beer, he turned and said yea it’s Ray Palmer. 

Why do you ask?  
   
I was just wondering she seemed quite upset today and she said it was a friend’s daughter and I just wondered.   
   
They had a knock at the door and Quinton went to go get it.   
   
He opened the door and said Hi Laurel what are you doing here?   
   
I thought we could have a movie night, unless you have company.  
   
He thought this would be a good opportunity for this daughter’s to talk.   
   
Sara felt she better leave so she went out the back door.  
   
   
-(The next day )-   
   
   
Sara didn't know what to do but she knew she needed to see Felicity. 

She doesn’t know what she's doing at the moment knocking on her door.   
   
Felicity answers and says Mrs. 

Parker I don't know where your cat is. 

Then her eyes go big and she says Sara what are you doing here?  
   
Me and Oliver were worried about you how is your friend's daughter is doing. She's fine said Felicity. 

Felicity looks into Sara's eyes, she is here for something else and it's to do with her children. 

When the door opens a bit more and a little blonde boy comes out.  

Hi who are you says Robbie while he gives her his best smile. 

In that moment Sara doesn't think Ray is the father. 

It must be Oliver because that's the Queen smile. 

Sara gets down to his level and says my name is Sara I'm a friend of your Mom's. 

Cool said Robbie. 

Next moment another little blonde boy comes out and says you are really pretty said Arthur. 

Well aren’t you very charming said Sara. 

Then Arthur said I’m going to draw you a picture before he runs off into the house.

 

Do you wanna come in said Felicity? Yes if that's okay with you said Sara.  

Its fine we were just going to have some hot chocolate do you want some said Felicity.  
   
Felicity wants to find out what Sara knows. 

If she knows too much she will have to leave and run with them. 

She has passports ready for them and Ray has house for them in England. 

Felicity opens the door a bit more and lets Sara come in.   
   
Yes for the first time in Sara's life she actually feels like this is a home, she hasn't felt like this in years. 

She enters the house and it's just so Felicity and it's so colorful.  

At the moment she is standing in the hall, she looks around nearest pictures of Felicity and the children. 

One of them is all three of the children in Disneyland, Paris it seems like a recent one but there's a man in the photo as well. 

Sara has seen him before without even thinking about it she knows its Ray Palmer. 

She moves along and there are more pictures of Felicity and the kids. 

There is a picture of her and Lyla and Felicity's got dark black hair with a baby bump.  

They are both smiling as they both have just graduated. 

She moves along and there is a woman she's got blond hair is in a really tight red dress with Felicity, kissing her on the cheek. 

The next picture is of a young Felicity with a guy who Sara's sure that they were going out by the way the guys looking at her. 

There is another one where the kids are with a dog. 

She sees the dog come and stop then yawn and then just carries on to the living room. 

Sara was ready to pounce on that dog thinking it was something dangerous.  

She puts the pen knife she had back in her pocket.  
   
Then a little blonde girl comes down the stairs goes hi I'm Olivia. 

If she didn't think that these were Oliver kids before, now she knows they for sure are. 

Sara can see the little girl is nervous so she goes down to her level and says hi my name is Sara, I like your top.  

The top has Tinkerbell on it. 

The little girl smiles and says its ice cream night, and I'm only allowed to have 2 scoops instead of 3 tonight.  
   
What's your favorite flavor Sara asks?

She has never been good with children, not like Laurel, but this little girl was making her feel relaxed.   
   
My favorite is bubblegum, not mint chocolate chip. 

Mummy ate too much of it when we were in her tummy and none of us like it. 

Arthur likes chocolate and Robbie likes Banana. 

What's yours the little girl asks with her huge big blue eyes.   
   
Oreos said Sara.   
   
It can't be a coincidence that Oliver’s favorite ice cream is bubblegum. 

Which is the most disgusting flavor there is, and Oliver loves it. 

She doesn't need proof that is standing right in front of her with big blue eyes. 

It's so weird, seeing this little girl she is a mini version of Oliver and has a little bit of Thea in her. 

Her hair is in little pigtails and she's holding onto a panda bear teddy. 

The little girl smiles and she is missing a tooth. 

She is just so cute. 

All of a sudden the little girl grabs Sara's hand and says come with me I wanna show you my Barbie Doll house.   
   
   
Felicity comes from the entrance and says you don't have to.   
   
Sara says no it’s fine, I used to have a Barbie doll house, and it was my big sisters and mine.   
   
Then Olivia said Mummy I want a little sister please. 

Sweetie, maybe one day, but at the moment I have a handful with you and your brothers. 

Okay said Olivia. Then she says maybe one day mummy, and then she gave her the big puppy dog eyes.  
   
Felicity text Ray and told him that Sara is here and I think she might know that Oliver is the father. 

Ray text back and asked do you need me. 

No, I'm fine I'm right now, but can you just get everything ready, in case if I need to leave. 

Okay, me and Anna will make sure everything is ready. 

Oh, and she wants to have a girls night with you. 

She wants you to watch Poldark with her, and to catch up on The British bake off, it's just so good at the moment.  

Her words not mine, Ray text back. 

She's been cooking non-stop. 

You know how competitive she can be.   
   
Felicity is the person who set up Ray with Anna. 

Anna works at the kid’s school and is there teacher. 

Arthur has dyslexia so Anna helps him reading and writing.  

He is so artistic, he loves drawing and drama. 

Robbie is really good at sports, and Olivia is the little nightmare, she gets into the most trouble, but she is very intelligent; has skipped a year and now is in a higher grade than her brothers.  
   
Why does she want me to learn how to bake Felicity text back quickly, she knows I can burn water.   
   
He text back and said she said it's a skill you need and the kids can help bake some cakes.   
   
Felicity text back and said I got to go Sara is coming downstairs.   
   
Sara came downstairs and said your little girl and your little boys are full of dreams.  
   
I know said Felicity.   
   
Sara says so…  
   
Before she can say anything Felicity speaking, I don't know you Sara but I feel like I can trust you. 

I gather that you probably know that these are Ray's children. 

Felicity was going to play dumb. 

I know I should've told Oliver that I was going to pick up my daughter but I just don't like people knowing about them, the press can be really mean. 

Do you understand Sara? 

And we are trying to keep them out of the spotlight. 

We are scared that they might get kidnapped. 

The one good thing about Anna is that she knows everything, everything to do with Moira and Oliver. 

Felicity looked at Sara with please just go with it in her eyes. It's just really dangerous for people to know that they are Ray’s kids because people might kidnap them.  

And with everything that happened to Olivia when she was taken, I don't know what the man said to her, but she won't talk to me about it.  

And then I got this letter said Felicity.  
   
Sara understands Felicity is scared. 

She doesn't want people to know that they are Oliver's kids for some reason. 

Could be something Oliver did or the way she said Moira’s name with disgust. 

She doesn't think Felicity is somebody that would ever talk bad about somebody. 

But the small flash of anger when she said Moira’s name makes Sara think more has happened and Oliver doesn't know about it.  
   
Is Olivia okay asked Sara?  
   
Yeah, she's fine she's just a bit shook up said Felicity.  
   
If you don't mind can I read the letter asked Sara?  
   
Felicity said yes and handed her the letter.  
   
-(Dear Miss Smoke  I made a promise to A man in your life that I would take the person he loves the most away like he did to me.)-   
   
Sara new who this was, it’s Slade Wilson.  
   
Felicity was looking at Sara she looked scared, worried and angry. 

All those emotions were going across her face.  
   
Sara said I need to tell Ollie.   
   
Sara please, you don't understand said Felicity.  
   
Felicity this person is dangerous and Ollie needs to know so he can protect you and your children said Sara.  
   
What's Oliver going to do? I have Ray and he will protect them.   
   
Felicity did think Oliver was the Arrow and then realized she was wrong. 

She was at a dinner with hi, Isabel and some investors. 

And the chief of police said he had to leave because the Arrow just took down a gun trafficking group.  
   
She's brought back by Sara saying I think you will be safer with Oliver’s security.  
   
Sara I don't want to do this. 

That is not the only letter they have sent me, this is the other one.  

I got it today.  
   
-( Dear Miss smoke Do not tell anybody about this letter but I will take your daughter and I will not give her back. I keep my promises. )-   
   
Okay said Sara I won't tell him but if I need to I will said Sara.   
   
No Sara you won't, I might not be a good fighter but I can destroy you and Oliver in other ways said Felicity in a harsh voice.  
   
Sara is shocked she didn't think Felicity would threaten her or Oliver. 

In that moment she has more respect for Felicity. 

She could see this woman hasn't gone through life easy.   
   
Felicity did know she was being too harsh but there's no way she wants Oliver to protect her kids, she knows that he is an asshole and a playboy.   
   
Do you understand Sara?  
   
Yes I do.  
   
Felicity looked at Sara and said but do you think you could teach me how to protect myself?  
   
Sara said why do you think I would know how to do that?  
   
Your dad said that you were going to self-defense lessons from a woman who lives in the Glades.   
   
Sara said yes I am, and I can do that if it would really make you feel better. 

Come to one of my classes it starts next week at 9 p.m. on Tuesday.   
   
Thank you said Felicity.  
   
Sara could see Felicity feel better she will tell Oliver, he is her boyfriend and these might be his kids. 

And if this is Slade he will kill them and Felicity. 

She knows she said to Felicity she wouldn't but this will protect them. 

Anyways I've got to go, I'll see you on Tuesday Felicity. 

And I will get Diggs men to watch you okay. 

Felicity I would feel better knowing that you have people protecting you.  
   
Fine, I'll see you on Tuesday Felicity said.   
   
Sara is just leaving and then she heard wait a minute you didn't say goodbye to us.   
   
Three little blonde children run up to her and hug her, she was quite shocked. 

Robbie said goodbye then ran away and started playing with his Flash toy, Olivia said bye and I want to go shopping with you sometime then skipped off singing let it go. 

Olivia was only taken yesterday and now she is singing, oh how children don’t let grown-up things affect them. 

Then Arthur said I need you to help me to Robbie then said bye Sara and ran off.   
   
Only if Sara could be like that and let things go.  
   
Then Arthur came up and said I drew you a picture. 

He was so cute, Sara looked at the picture and it was her on an island how ironic. 

But she was happy that Arthur was with her. 

Thank you Arthur said Sara she kissed his cheek and he blushed and then run away.   
   
Felicity didn't notice that Sara took a piece of hair from each child. 

She knows she shouldn't but she needs to know. 

Slade sending Felicity a letter like that does make it more obvious but she needs the proof. 

She can ask Diggle to watch Felicity. 

She says her goodbyes and then Felicity hugs her and takes her by surprise. 

Sara says see you soon.  
   
Felicity did well she doesn't think Sara knows that they are Oliver kids.   
   
Felicity said to the kids come on its ice cream time.  
 


	9. Ice cream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity meet somebody she's not seen in ages and they tell her some truths about Oliver.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So a couple people have wrote to me and said they really don't like Oliver. This whole story is about second chance . And that is for all the characters in the story. People stick with the story and hopefully will see Oliver changing. He is putting on a little bit acting like the Playboy that what I think The writer should've done in the first season of arrow.  
> Because I think they're doing it in season five but doesn't makes sense but that's the writers these days. Anyway Thank you to my amazing Beta . I hope you enjoy this chapter. And if you go on my Twitter there is a new poster. @victori96572376

She hates that she had to be like that with Sara she doesn't want Oliver to know about the kids.   
   
They make it to the ice cream shop and the kids quickly going to the ice cream to choose their ice creams. 

Felicity saw two of her work friends and said "Hi to them".   
   
"Cisco and Caitlin what are you guys doing here?"   
   
He said "hey I'm visiting a friend". 

"He needs some help with some tech".   
   
She smiled at Caitlin and said " how is Star Labs? "  
   
"Everything is fine Caitlin said " we will be turning the Machine on soon, Wells is excited". 

"And I have somebody you should go on a date with his name is Barry Allen".  
   
"Caitlin I'm actually seeing somebody at the moment but we are not exclusive " Felicity said.   
   
"Okay but if it doesn't work out with that guy let me know, you and Barry will hit it off".    
   
Felicity smiled and then said "I better go get the kids".  
   
Cisco said " Before you go tell Arthur I've got some airplanes I've made him" . 

"And I've got something for Olivia it's to make ice cream bubblegum". 

"And I've got a new toy for Robbie".   
   
Felicity smiled and said " I thought Wells wouldn't turn it on again because of what happened last time" .   
   
Caitlin looked at Cisco and said "He needs to do it again it's to help a friend out". 

They wouldn’t say " it is to get the flashes powers is back because of something that went on with him losing his speed" .  
   
"Mummy I've got my ice cream is ready". 

I better go Felicity said "we'll have to have a coffee date when I come back to central city".  
   
"Caitlin said all you will be coming back then?"  
   
"Yes I'm not staying in Starling City". 

"I'm helping with a merger with QC". 

"Ray would but he will have to go away soon".   
   
Then Arthur came up and said "Mummy we really want ice cream please".   
   
Better go Felicity said "and smiled at them".  
   
Cisco turned to Caitlin and said "why are you setting her up with Barry? "

"They would be good together and he needs to date somebody he can't keep on pining over Iris with her dating Eddie".   
   
Felicity was in the line to get the ice cream and somebody is behind her she can remember that voice but she doesn't know where she can remember it from.  
   
She turns around and there standing is Max Fuller.   
   
She turns back and then he coughs and says "Felicity Smoke?"  
   
She turns around and says "sorry do I know you?"  
   
He looks ashamed and says" I met you five years ago at the Queens mansion".   
   
Felicity still acted dumb and said "no I don't remember you".   
   
He had a little girl on his arms and he put her down and said "Abby go to your mum okay". 

The little girl who was about 4 runs to her mum saying mommy.  
   
He said "I need to apologize for what I "said "to you that day and how I acted".   
   
I was angry at Oliver because he broke my sister’s heart one year before he met you.    
   
"Olivia comes up and says who are you?"  
   
"I'm an old friend of your moms Max" said.   
   
She looked at Felicity and said "Mommy are you okay?"  
   
Felicity quickly paid for the ice cream and said "To her kids why don't you go and see Caitlin and Cisco I'm sure they won't mind having ice cream with you". 

They've known the kids since they were babies.    
   
She said "Can we talk in private she " said to Max.  
   
They sat down and he said I lied when I said "Oliver was meant to sleep with you for a bet".   
   
"But I'm confused Oliver didn't say…  
   
"Before she could finish Max cut her off". 

"Before he met you he was high and we had a bet going that I pay him three grand if he didn’t kiss any girls for the whole night". 

"He met you and he lost the bet".   
   
"But why would you pay three grand for him to not to kiss any girls for the whole night".   
   
"Back then I was an idiot and a dick and I didn't have respect for women".   
   
But you said that I was good with my fingers and you said" That's what Oliver told you".   
   
I took that out of context he said "Looking ashamed of his self". 

He said "Your fingers are amazing because they fixed his laptop". 

"That’s when I made the joke that I bet you are good with your fingers with other objects". 

"Oliver was pissed at me and he made me lose my date telling everybody I had herpes". 

"And he kept on going on about this girl he met at the party and how she was a remarkable woman". 

"I was jealous and angry at him". 

"He still doesn’t know that I knew he slept with my sister".    
   
"But why didn't Oliver tell me the truth?"  
   
Max said "Would you really have believed him? "

He just got a girl out of his house she was his girlfriend sister.  
   
"I like to him saying that he got the bet on as well".    
   
"I just wanted you to know that Oliver was only meant to not kiss girls for the whole night".   
   
"You know what he was like, and that would've been hard for him to do".   
   
Felicity says "it still doesn't change anything". 

"She ticked it off with her fingers he made a bet about not kissing girls for the whole night". 

"And he was sleeping with his girlfriend sister".  

"And he got back with his girlfriend when we were together". 

That's a lot for me to just forget Felicity said as she stood up and said "I still don't forgive you".  
   
"Look Oliver has done other things to me". 

"I was angry at him, he did some things that wasn't very nice to me, but I would've never met Charlotte and add Abby". 

"Don't expect you forgive me but I'm still ashamed because, he looked at his daughter, and said I'd be hurt if anybody did that to her".  

All I'm saying "is Oliver really did like you and I'm sort of the person who fucked it up for you". 

"I'm just sorry".   
   
"Oliver was the one who fucked it up, you had a part in it but you weren’t the main reason". 

"She looked at him and said that what happened is in the past I’m just trying to move on from it". 

"Oliver and I are not even friends, but we work together". 

"I think we are heading in the right direction to being civil to each other again".   
   
His wife came over and said "hi my name is Charlotte".   
   
Felicity said "Hi My name is Felicity and I better go".  
   
"Before Max left he said everybody does deserve a second chance, I've made mistakes with Charlotte and she's give me a second chance and now we have Abby, and another one on the way, just something to think about".   
   
Felicity was in the car driving back home for the kids to go to sleep, Cisco and Caitlin wore them out. 

She thought about what Max said it doesn't change anything, Oliver is not good for her children. 

And he is not good for her she loses herself in him completely. 

Does it make her feel a bit better knowing that he didn't just want to have sex with her, of course it does.  

But he still made a bet that he can’t kiss a girl for a whole night. 

And then there's the stuff with Sara and Laurel. 

And that is Complicated. 

God she didn't have a nice pregnancy, she didn't have a lot of money and the person who was the father wasn't here anymore. 

Thank God for Ray’s uncle and him. 

And Lyla she was there every step of the way. 

Felicity smiles at the memory of her last exam.   
   
   
-( Boston 2008)- .  
   
 Felicity was nearly done, she couldn’t believe it after this she would have a Masters in Cyber Security. 

She was nine months pregnant but was doing well with the triplets they were healthy. 

She did have a scare a few months ago when she nearly lost them and she nearly died. 

She's just finished the last question and then she feels the pain she looks down at her seat and it is wet.   
   
"Oh God not now".   
   
She stood up and quickly grabbing her stuff and went to the teacher texting "Lyla and her mum telling them she thinks her water just broke". 

She felt a bit of a pain going on. 

Baby classes didn't go so well, but Ray went to every single one with her. 

She met him when he pinged her phone when she said "she don't wanna go on a date with him". 

That was four months after Oliver died. 

She told "Ray that she was pregnant and that it wouldn’t work out with them". 

He smiled and said "Felicity I want to be your friend and my uncle told me about you".    
   
The teacher who was really nice helped Felicity out a lot with finding her a place and giving her the mother’s scene. 

She said "That she had two young daughters, one called Laurel and the other one sadly wasn't alive anymore". 

Felicity didn't realize that this was Sara Lance’s mom. 

When she said "That she was moving to Central City she told her that her and Ray should start their own company together". 

She owes a lot to Sara's and Laurel's mom.  
   
The memory ends and Felicity smiles, she had good moments with her pregnancy and met a lot of people with it. 

But that's not the only reason why she doesn't like him or his family she thinks of Moira and shakes her head she's not going down that rabbit hole, a lot of wine and alcohol is needed for that.


	10. He makes her feel like she's home?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi it's been a long time sadly my beta can't do it any more and it means the story is going on a break or might be stopped. If I can find a beta then the story will carry on. But I just thought I should let you know. Hopefully someday in Ao3 might want to do it if you do let me know. I have to say thank you to my Beta . The other person checked the story as well and Beta thank you. I hope you enjoy the chapter anyway.

\-------(3 week later)--------

The charity ball had been cancelled, and Felicity was quite happy about it because she hadn’t really wanted to go in the first place. But right now she wasn’t thinking about it because she was helping out the team as Overwatch. 

She could find out who the Arrow was so easily right now, but she didn’t want to.

 

She did have a fascination with him just like she has an interest in the Flash. There was also Batman, but she knows who he was. Romantically, the Arrow seemed to have been with a lot of women. Felicity  thinks he might be dating the Black Canary, and she’s pretty sure he was seeing the Huntress before. God, she really needed to get a social life. She was thinking too much about these heroes. 

She thinks of Sara. God that woman can fight, she thought. Sara had her on the floor five times on Tuesday while they sparred.  She has spoken to Sara about the letter, and it seemed that Sara hadn't told anybody about the kids and Oliver.

The next day, Felicity was on her way to work. As she was riding up to the top floor of QC, she thought about how much her life would've been different if Oliver hadn’t lied to her. Their lives could've been so much different. Maybe he would've never went on the boat with Sara. 

But there was no point looking back to the past and ( What could've been) .  

As she was waiting for the elevator to reach the destination, her phone went off. It was Slade with a text asking her if she wanted to go away for the weekend. Just the two of them. Since the first date was not a date, they'd been on another 4. They had all been just perfect. Despite that, itt never felt completely right with him. Maybe she just needed to put everything out of her mind and focus on just being with him. He hadn’t made a move on her since that night except for a few kisses, but it never went too far. 

Felicity texted back and said, “Yes, that would be nice. I can get Ray to look after the children.”

When she arrived at the floor of Oliver’s CEO office, Carrie, who she did not like at all, said, “You can go in. He's been waiting for you.” 

Felicity went in, and Oliver looked at her with one of the biggest smiles she’d ever seen on his face. For a moment, she just stared at him thinking that man looks so hot in a suit. 

It was not fair that he seemed to get hotter every time she saw him. At the moment, he was wearing his grey suit with a blue tie.

He said, "Fe-li-ci-ty." The way he said her name always made her blush. 

“Yes?” Felicity said to him. 

“Curtis has gotten us in with another tech person. He wants us to interview him, so are you free for dinner tonight?” said Oliver. 

"Yes, where do you want to meet?" said Felicity. 

“It’s an Italian restaurant. Is that okay?" said Oliver. 

"I love Italian. what time?" said Felicity.

“Seven. I’ll give you the directions. We can meet there," said Oliver.

“Yes, that's okay. So is that all you wanted to talk about?" asked Felicity.

Oliver shifted on his feet. “The gala is next Friday. My mom is changing it. It’s not fancy dress anymore," said Oliver. “And she canceled last week's one, but she wasn't happy about it," he added. 

Oliver looked quite uncomfortable. He wasn't looking into her eyes, which was weird for him because he always stared at her. Felicity wasn’t sure what he wanted her to say in response to his statement about the gala, so she just stayed silent.

"Do you have anybody to go with?" said Oliver after a moment. Was that hope in his voice? 

Felicity was confused at first, and then she said, "Yes I do.” 

“Oh,” Oliver said while looking down at the floor thinking he had lost his chance with her. 

"Aren't you going with Sara?" asked Felicity. 

Oliver looked up and said, “No, we broke up. We realize that we weren’t good for each other. And she really wants to mend the bridge with Laurel, and she knows dating me will not help that.”

"I'm sure you could go with Isabel," said Felicity. 

"Yes, I will call her now I guess. Anyway, that's all. I'll see you tonight." 

Oliver was so weird sometimes. She could see him in his playboy act, and then she would get glimpses of the man she spent three amazing days with five years ago. 

"I'll see you tonight," said Felicity. Felicity turned to leave, and Oliver could not help staring at her ass. She was even more beautiful than she was five years ago. Oliver didn’t know why, but he felt that she was keeping something from him. 

He and Sara had ended it as boyfriend and girlfriend because they were both in love with different people. Sara was in love with Nyssa, a girlfriend from before Oliver. Plus, Sara really did want to be friends with Laurel again. When they were on the island, Sara had always said she wished she could see her sister again and just say that she was sorry for everything. 

And even if Sara wasn’t in love with someone else, it never would have worked with them. Oliver was in love with Felicity, and even on the island he had thought of her quite a bit. He wished more than anything that he could go back to fix things between them, but he knows he can't. 

He smiled when he remembered when he asked her for some coffee. 

\----------( Flashback 4 days ago)------------- 

"Felicity could you get me a coffee?" said Carrie. 

Felicity looked at her with raised eyebrows and tilted her head. “Sorry, that's not my job.”

“Look Felicity, I would do it, but I've got to sign these papers off. Just this once?” Carrie said. 

Oliver heard the exchange through the thin glass walls and knew Felicity would normally say no. He heard her respond, “I think you're capable of doing both jobs."

Oliver regretted ever sleeping with Carrie. It was one time, and he knew he’d never do it again. But now Carrie was doing her best to make Felicity’s life harder, and Oliver didn’t like it. Oliver was proud of Felicity for standing her ground, and Carrie eventually walked out to get her own coffee. 

The next time Felicity was asked to get someone coffee that day, it came from him - a fact which he regretted because he knew how much Felicity hated it. Even though he knew it would make her mad, he did it anyway because he needed to talk privately with Wayne. Bruce Wayne had just arrived for a meeting, and was talking with Felicity when Oliver interrupted. He didn’t like the way the other man was looking at Felicity with a hunger in his eyes. Bruce always knew how to wind him up, and he could see that Oliver liked her. When Bruce put a hand on Felicity’s arm, Oliver had decided on a dick move just to get Felicity away from him - and he’d asked her to go get the two men some coffee. 

 

Three hours later, Oliver knew he was paying for asking that of her. It was clear she had put some sort of estrogen vitamin in his drink when he started to cry over a cat commercial on television. 

In that moment, he thought he fell in love with her just a little bit more.

\--------- (End Flashback) --------------

It was 11:00, and Oliver was sitting at his desk looking over some paperwork. Great, he thought, I only have 8 hours left until I can see her again. His dinner with Felicity and the tech person was tonight, and he was both nervous and excited. He knew it wasn’t a date because there was going to be another person there, but maybe one day she would go on a real date with him. 

He knows Curtis was her friend and this was actually him trying to set them up, but he didn’t know the history between them. 

Oliver’s mind jumped to another source of anxiety for him. He had heard whispers of a man called Deathstroke and that he had it in for Oliver. These rumors were one of the main reasons why Oliver had tried to push Felicity away in the first place by being rude to her and sleeping with lots of women, even Isabel, who Felicity clearly disliked. 

When she’d found out about Isabel, she’d been hurt. 

It was the same hurt he saw on her face many years ago. 

    ------------( Flashback: Queen manner 2007 )------------------

"Felicity, please don't leave," Oliver said. 

"Oliver, you have a girlfriend and you're sleeping with her sister," said Felicity. “And don’t tell me that it didn’t mean anything and that Sara was just another person to warm your bed. If you want to be with Sara, break up with Laurel. Just do one thing for me. Don’t come after me. I mean it, Oliver. Don’t try to find me, or I will destroy you.” Tears ran down her face as she walked past him and slammed the door.

\----------( End a flashback )------------

When 7:00 finally arrived, Oliver quickly made his way to his motorbike and rode back to the mansion to shower and change. When he came out of his room, Thea was standing there ready to tease him. 

"Big Brother, I haven't seen you nervous like this since McKenna."

“That was before the island," said Oliver. 

"What's her name?” said Thea. 

"Felicity Smoak," said Oliver. 

Thea scrunched up her nose and said, “I remember that name. I heard it before you went on the Gambit.”

"I think Mom has met her before."

Thea shook her head, trying to place the name.

Oliver looked at his watch and said, “I've got to go. I love you speedy."

"See ya, Ollie," said Thea. 

\--------------------------

God Felicity was nervous. She didn’t know why. It’s not like it was a date with her and Oliver. She looked in the mirror at the red dress she was wearing for the first time tonight. It was a stunning gown. It wrapped around the front in a bandeau and hugged her figure perfectly. The back was left open and showed off her skin. She had paired it with gold heels and a jeweled clutch bag. She had spent an hour on her makeup; smokey eyeshadow and her signature pink lipstick finished off her look.

She took a deep breath. It was time to go. Felicity walked downstairs and then came into her living room.

"Felicity, you look hot," said Barbara. 

"Thank you, Barbara. Please make sure they go to bed early. I've left you some money to get some dinner." Felicity fished around inside her clutch and pulled out another twenty dollar bill. “And here’s some money for a movie, too.”

"Should I be expecting you back tonight?" said Barbara with a wink. 

"It's a work dinner, and I'm going only in a professional capacity," said Felicity. 

Barbara just looked at her. “Really? Because aren't you going with Oliver Queen? The hottest guy in starling? I would climb him like a tree. His body is just so fit… do you think women’s panties just fall down around him?” said Barbara with a teasing smile.

"Barbara, why would you climb Oliver Queen like a tree?" said Olivia.

Felicity looked at Barbara pointedly. "This must be why she asks me things like this all the time after you babysit. I’m going to let you answer since it was your doing.”

Arthur came into the room. "I want to watch Robin Hood! The Disney version!"  

"I don't want to watch that film. I want to watch Captain America," said Robbie.

"I don't want to watch any of those. I want to watch Frozen!" said Olivia. 

Barbara said, "I don't know what to watch. I think we should flip a coin."

"Mommy, you look very pretty," said Olivia. 

"Where you going? Can I come?" said Robbie. 

"Oh, the Arrow is on TV again," said Arthur. 

They all looked at the TV and saw the story playing about the Arrow taking down another criminal.

Barbara said, "You know what? I think the Batman is a lot better?" 

"That's because you live in Gotham," said Felicity. "Robbie, Arthur, Olivia, make sure your homework is done before you watch any films," said Felicity, kissing them all on their heads. The children nodded and ran out of the room.

Felicity looked back at Barbara. "I know why you think the Batman is better, Oracle," she said with a smile.

Barbara’s eyes went wide. "How did you figure out that I was Oracle?" 

"The same way you figured out that I am Overwatch and I hacked into your network.”

"That's why you're my best friend," said Barbara. 

"Oh, I thought it was so you could look after my children since you’re like another mom to them," said Felicity. 

"Can't help it if your kids are scrumptious," said Barbara. 

"Mommy, you're going to be late for your date!" called Olivia . 

"Don't be up too late!" Felicity called back. “And you don't let them eat too much sugar because the next day I have to look after them,” she said to Barbara. 

As she walked out the door, she heard Barbara call after her, "I hope you get laid!”  

Felicity threw her friend a look just as Arthur said, “What does ‘get laid’ mean?” 

Olivia sayid, "I think it means having a sleepover.” 

Then Robbie said, "Not fair! I want to get laid too then!” 

Felicity looked back at Barbara and said, “Your doing. You sort it out.” 

Felicity left and made her way to her red Cooper. She started the car and drove towards the restaurant - her nerves suddenly coming alive. She turned on the radio to distract her, but the song that came on did little to make her think of anything but Oliver.

She huffed and turned the radio station again, but she couldn’t escape songs that made her think of her relationship with Oliver.

( Remember the day our lips touched in the rain  
Fireworks in my veins into my heart  
Remember the night’s dancing under the sky  
I got lost in the moonlight  
Found in your dark eyes )

( Oh I wanna fall in love again but this time  
But this time with no regrets  
I wanna give it all again but this time  
But this time with no secrets  
I don’t want just anyone. Not anyone new  
I wanna fall in love again with you   
With you. With you   
I wanna fall in love again with you   
With you.) 

( Can we forget all the lies that we’ve laid  
Take us so far away from the truth  
Can we erase all the tears and regrets  
Fear hidden in the pain  
The shadow of yesterday)

( And that's what get me. 

 

It's like having wine after whiskey.  
Lookin' back I guess it's really for the best .   
Still you're something that I crave. 

( Even though I know it was right to let you go.  
You’re a habit hard to break.  
I got used to being high and nothing that I try seems good enough right now. ) 

She turned the radio again and Ed Sheeran came on. She sighed and turned the radio off in defeat. Minutes later, she pulled into the restaurant parking lot and parked her car. She looked into the rear view mirror. She looked fine, but nervous. She took a deep breath and reminded herself that this was not a date. It was a work function. She had once told Oliver she loved Italian, but him choosing this restaurant didn’t mean anything. It was just a coincidence.

She got out and smoothed her hands down her dress to make sure there was no crumpled fabric. 

Her phone beeped with a text from Curtis.

“I'm really sorry, Felicity. I realized I gave you the wrong day. It’s next week. I can't get ahold of Oliver so I guess you're going see him at the dinner anyway. I'm really sorry again ;).”

Felicity groaned. Really? He even added a winky face? Clearly this was all Curtis setting her up to spend time with Oliver. 

Felicity’s mind flashed to Slade. Curtis knew she had been seeing Slade, but Curtis didn’t like him. He said there was something “weird” about him. Besides, she wasn’t really dating him. They’d only seen each other casually a few times. For all she knew, he could be seeing someone else right now. So if she went to dinner with Oliver, it wasn’t cheating. 

Why was she even thinking about going on a date with Oliver? She knew she should never go down that road again - if not for herself, then for her children. 

Then she saw Oliver in a grey suit with a baby blue tie getting out of his Porsche. When he saw her, he smiled. It was one of his real smiles, not his fake “Ollie” smile. He walked over to her and said, "You look beautiful." 

She blushed and said, "You look beautiful too. I mean good-looking. Hot. I didn't mean to say that last bit out loud." 

He just smiled down to her and said, “Let's go into the restaurant. I think our table is ready." 

She smiled at him and he took her hand to pull her forward before she could even say anything. His hand went around her waist, directing her to the door of the restaurant and her breath hitched when she feeling his fingers on the exposed skin of her back. 

It had been so long since she had a man touch her in the way Oliver was touching her. She forgot everything that had happened between them just with one touch. In this moment, she was that girl that was in love and probably still is. They might have only spent three days together, but she had thought he was going to be her forever. That hadn’t been the case. Which was why allowing him to touch her was dangerous. She couldn’t afford to forget the history between them.

They made it to the door and walked into the restaurant. It was a cute restaurant, not what she expected from Oliver Queen. It wasn't a posh restaurant. Instead it had the feel of eating in a real Italian restaurant. It reminded Felicity of the Italian restaurant he took her to when they were in Boston. 

They made their way to a table in the corner of the restaurant. It was a very private and more like a date, date. She was going to kill Curtis when she saw him. 

Oliver asked the waitress, who had introduced herself as Alice, “Why are there only two seats?” 

 

Before Alice could say anything, Felicity said, "Curtis got the dates mixed up and he couldn't get ahold of you. I figured since we were already here, we should just eat anyway. But if you don't want to, we can go our separate ways," she added, looking down at the menu.

"No, I want to eat dinner with you," said Oliver. 

Felicity looked up into his beautiful blue eyes and saw that there was honesty and that he did want to eat dinner with her. Why was it that when she's around him, he makes her feel like she's home?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do have another chapter done but then that's my last one so if I don't get a Beta. That might be the last update for awhile. Just please please somebody help me out. I would do it myself but like I say very openly I am dyslexic so I need somebody to fill in some gaps that I do not see and spelling mistakes. And more detail. But please let me know if anybody wants to give it a go. I have 10 chapters already done so it's not that I'm not writing I just can't find a Beta.I will update probably soon. And the next chapter is really good all I'm gonna say is Moira clenched teeth.


	11. "Say You Love Me".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope everybody enjoys this chapter have to say thank you to my beta on Twitter. The next chapter all done by my new beta on Twitter . We find out what happened with Felicity and Moira.

The song is in the chapter. Is the title as well for is chapter.  
Jessie Ware - Say You Love Me  
[https://youtu.be/DAMM8JVbr8g<](https://youtu.be/DAMM8JVbr8g<)

 

 

The waiter, Alice, came back and asked them what they would like for a drink.

Felicity ordered wine and Oliver asked for a scotch.

“So,” Felicity began, “Why did you change the gala on Friday from fancy dress to normal?"

Oliver cleared his throat. "Actually, we changed the date again. We are doing the gala in 3 months, and it's going to be at the mansion. It will be Disney themed and raise money for one of my charities.

One of the board member’s little girls has got a brain tumor, and she loves Disney and Frozen. She wanted to go to Disneyland, but she's not well enough, so I said that I would hold a party and call in some favors.”

"Ray took me to Disneyland Paris two weeks ago. He's friends with the person who is the head of Disney. I could ask them to send some Frozen goodies. Ray knows how much - ”  She stopped herself. God, she was going to say Olivia loves frozen and anything to do with Disney princesses.

How could she almost say that? She wasn’t being careful. She was too comfortable around Oliver.

She thought about the letter and shivered.

Oliver noticed her change in mood. "Is everything okay?" he asked.

"Everything is fine," said Felicity as she reached for her wine and took a sip.

"I'd like you to be there. At the gala," said Oliver, watching her carefully.

"Yes, of course I would come. Do I need to dress up?" said Felicity teasingly.

"I'll send you the details," said Oliver.  
The evening went well. They spoke about their lives and what they been doing. Oliver even told her a little bit about the island.

Somewhere while they were waiting for dessert, the atmosphere shifted and Oliver became serious. He shifted in his seat and cleared his throat.

"Felicity, for five years I wondered if I had followed you that day when you walked away, what things would have been different.

I guess I know that we both have changed, but I was wondering if maybe you would give us another chance?" Oliver said.

Felicity sucked in a breath, hear heart speeding up.

She hadn’t been expecting that. "Oliver, even though I believe that you have changed, I don’t think our situation has gotten any less complicated.

You lied to me pretty badly and I just… I don't know if I could go through that again." It wasn’t a lie. But she also wasn't going to tell him that it was the children that were making her question her ability to even be friends with him. "We have got to be honest with each other.

We don't even meet out of work. I've never had a drink with you, and I'm not sure if I really would even want to. Plus you just ended a relationship with Sara and maybe you're feeling emotional…”

Oliver took Felicity's hand and then said, “Fe-li-ci-ty. I have not had you in my life for five years, and if there's a chance to have you as a friend or more, I will take it. Just give me a second chance, please. Even just as friends," said Oliver.

"Okay, I’ll give you one more chance, Oliver, but that's it. Maybe we should just try and be in the same room with each other before we become friends," said Felicity. She had wanted to say no. She should have said no. But the way he was looking at her .... how could she? She would never be with him, but maybe they could try and be friends in the end. It would be good for the children.

At the end of the evening, Oliver said, "I wanna take you somewhere."

“Okay,” said Felicity. “Should I follow you in my car?”

“No, I will drop you off,” said Oliver. “If that's okay with you.”

“It's fine,” said Felicity. They made their way out of the restaurant and it was very cold. Oliver could see Felicity shivering. Without a word, he shrugged off his jacket and put it over her shoulders. She felt so warm in his jacket, and he was right up against her rubbing her shoulders.

He opened the door for her to get into the car. Then he got in, and they were on their way. She didn't know where they were going. She asked him if she could put the radio on because there was an awkward silence filling the space.

He said, “Yes, I don't really know how to work it, so it can only get one channel.”

She giggled. “You haven't changed that much. You’re still terrible with technology. I remember when your laptop stopped working because you spilled coffee on it," said Felicity.

"You were so angry,” he laughed. “You do realize I did it on purpose? I love watching you work.”

Felicity was shocked. Her mouth hung wide open. “Really? You did that?”

Oliver replied immediately. “I’d do anything for you.” He must have realized what he’d said because he quickly added, "As a friend."

Felicity found a radio station she liked and left it on the song. Then the song finished and another one started playing "Say You Love Me."

While the song played, Oliver’s mind wandered. Oliver didn’t know why, but he felt like something was coming. Something big. And he wanted Felicity by his side so he could know that she was safe.

And just like what was being said in the song, he felt like time was running out with her. Felicity said, “So, where we going?”

"It's a surprise," said Oliver.

Felicity couldn’t help but smile. She was looking at him and he was just so handsome in his grey suit with his blue tie. She wanted so much to tell him about the children, but she was scared. Not just of what he might think of her, but also of what Moira would do to her.  
\---------( 2007: The mansion )-------------  
Moira could see her son have an argument with a young girl who wasn't Laurel. There was something about her that she can’t put a finger on. She was hiding something and that didn't sit well with Moira.

So she got her phone and called Jim, her investigator. "Hello," Moira said. "I need you to follow a girl for me. She's on the mansion property at the moment. I want you to find information about her."

"Okay, I will follow her and I will find out anything about her for you," said Jim.

"Thank you," said Moira.

\--------(3 months later)--------

  
Moira looked at her phone. It was Jim. She said to her family, “I need to take this. It's Maggie about the charity I'm doing.”

Robert looked up and said, "Okay."

Thea was talking about High School Musical and how she wanted to go and see it and she wanted Ollie and Tommy to go with her.

Oliver was texting and she knew it wasn't Laurel.

He had been seeing somebody else again. Just like Robert, he didn't mind cheating on his girlfriend, but hopefully Oliver will grow out of it and would someday be faithful.

She knew that was probably wishful thinking.

"Moira, she's from Vegas and her mom is a single mom," Jim began. “She is going to MIT on a scholarship.

She’s 19 years old. There’s not much information about her father, but she’s a genius with an IQ of 170.

All her professors think she will finish two years early with a Masters Degree in both her areas of study.” Jim paused. “There’s something else, but I don’t think you’re going to be happy about it.”

"Tell me now,” Moira snapped. “If this affects my family, I need to know now so I can clear it up.”

"Moira, she's pregnant. I would say about 3 months," said Jim.

Moira tried to keep her voice even. “Do you think she knows?”

"Yes, she does, and I think she's going to tell your son soon. For what it’s worth, I don’t think she knew when she was at your house a 3 month ago," said Jim. "She was talking to her mom about the pregnancy and what she should do, and the mom said that he deserves to know even though he has made mistakes."

Moira pinched the bridge of her nose. "Is she still in the city?”

"Yes, she is. She's at a hotel in the Glades."

The next day, Moira was getting ready to go see the young girl. The night before, she had been prepared to hear the girl out and possibly lend her support.

But everything changed with one phone call from Isabel, her husband's latest mistress. Isabel was calling to gloat that Robert was about to leave Moira for her. Enraged, Moira hung up the phone.

There was no way her husband was going to leave her for this young, silly girl. But the young girl had pictures of her husband in positions that could destroy their company.

As usual, Moira had to clean up Robert’s mess. She paid the girl a lot of money to go away and leave them all alone.

This woman, Isabel, had wormed her way into a Queen man’s bed and had been planning to use that position to destroy her family. She couldn’t let that happen again with her son.

So now her plan had changed for this young girl who was pregnant with her son’s child. She would give her some money to get rid of it or keep it, but she didn’t want the young girl to have anything to do with her son’s life.

Moira entered the hotel, and saw a familiar woman sitting in the front lobby with a tablet in her hands. "Miss Smoak?”

The young, dark-haired girl turned around. "Yes, that's my name. That's me."  

"My name is Moira Queen. You know my son,” she said to the young girl.

"Yes, I know your son,” said the girl. She kept on pushing her glasses up in a way that showed Moira that she was nervous.

Moira took out a check and said, "Ms. Smoak, I know what’s going on. And I think this will do with your problem."

Felicity looked at the check and it was for $2 million. Her eyebrows scrunched together and said, "Sorry, I don’t understand. What is this for?”

Moira look to her and said, "You are pregnant with my son’s baby. I had my investigator look deeply into you."

Felicity’s face turned red and her mouth opened in shock. "I still don't understand. Why are you giving me $ 2 million?"  

"As a mother, we want what's best for our children, and I know Oliver is not ready to be a father. That $2 million is for you to leave and never come back to Starling city."

"But Oliver deserves to know that he has a child,"said Felicity. "And I don't want your money. I just want him to be in the baby's life."  

"Bad things happen to good people and I think you're a good person, so I would take the money," said Moira in a cold voice.

"Are you threatening me?" said Felicity, shocked.

"No," said Moira, "but accidents do happen. Especially after children are born. If you don't take this money and decide to tell my son or to stay in the city, I will make sure that you will never able to work again," said Moira.

In that moment Felicity realized that she did not want her child to have anything to do with Oliver's family.

 

\-------( Two weeks later). --------

 

Felicity decided that she was going to tell Oliver despite his mother’s threats.

She had thought it over for two long weeks, at first willing to do what Moira asked if it meant keeping her child away from such a toxic environment. But she couldn’t keep his baby's away from him.

But fate had a different story for her and Oliver.

She found out that day that he went on the Gambit with his father and that they were supposedly dead. What made it worse was finding out that he took Sara, Laurel’s little sister, on the boat with him and she died as well.

Felicity realized that she had been given a second chance.

And as much as she could not stand Moira, she was glad that she didn't tell Oliver because she wouldn't want somebody like that in her children’s lives.

Felicity was having triplets.

Not one, but 3 babies.

She would never see Moira again after that day.

A very nice man she met later gave her Ray’s number.

Ray was his nephew, and he said that he knew about her situation and thought he could help. That’s when her new life began.

Felicity never realizes that the man who helped her was the man who worked for The Queens.


	12. Stars .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for everybody who commented on my last chapter. I'm still getting over how good arrow was is week. And Olicity my God so hotttt. Anyway things happen in this chapter .And I have to say thank you to my beta. Thank you for doing this kiss and hugs to you. So Enjoy . :)

  
Felicity was brought out of her memories by Oliver saying "we are here".    
   
"Where are we?” said Felicity getting out of the car  
   
"There is a shooting star that’s meant to be coming in 10 minutes and I thought it be nice to watch it "said Oliver.   
   
Felicity looked into Oliver’s blue eyes, there was something there that’s she's never seen before. For the first time, she could see that he was truly happy.   
   
"Wow it would be lovely to see, I’ve always loved space "set Felicity.   
   
"Yes I remember "said Oliver.   
   
"I remember that Star you named after us but I can't remember the name of it "said Felicity.   
   
"It was called Olicity “said Oliver.   
   
"How can you remember that? " said Felicity.   
   
"I remember everything about you" said Oliver and then he realised what he said "because that was a nice time in my life before the island".   
   
"So where shall we sit "said Felicity.   
   
Oliver said "over here” and then he pulled out a blanket and that sat down and watched it.  
   
Felicity got a text from Barbara.   
   
Hi Lis Bruce needs me I'm really sorry but I'm going to have to leave. Ray said he's coming to pick them up is that okay ;) "And I can't believe you've been here three weeks and everything is still in boxes maybe Oliver can help you unpack “. Babs ;).   
   
"Who's that” Oliver enquired.    
   
"Oh it's just a friend from Gotham" said Felicity as started replying to Barbara    
   
That's fine tell Ray thank you and I hope The Batman knows how brilliant you are Lis ;).   
   
As she put her phone away she looked up at the sky and saw the shooting star across the sky. She basked in it and wondered why how Oliver even remember her love of all things science.   
   
"Wow that was beautiful "Felicity said in the car.   
   
"On the island I saw many shooting stars it's probably one of my best memories of that time. Oliver commented.   
   
Oliver went quiet like he was remembering something. From the look on his face its wasn’t a good memory. Seeing this Felicity wanted to take his mind away from whatever as troubling him about the island so she changed the subject.  
   
"So you know how to speak Russian".   
   
"Yes I know a little bit." Oliver stated    
   
Felicity could tell he was lying but decided not to push them matte any further. In no time, they made it to Felicity apartment. Oliver parked the car and got out and opened Felicity’s door as she got out.   
   
Felicity said "would you like to come up” then she realised what it sounded like. While it would be nice to have sex with him again that’s not what I meant.   
   
   
"I mean just for coffee " Felicity squeaked.   
   
 "I would but I have to go " he said in a strange voice.   
   
"Shit did I say that out loud about having sex with him God my brain".   
   
He said anyway I need to go, kissed her on the cheek.   
   
Then they just considered each other’s eyes remembering the last time they were here and what he did to her and what they were going to do and Felicity blushed.   
   
Oliver realised where Felicity train of thought was going and what they did last time and how she smelt and how after he just couldn't get a her out of his mind.   
   
Felicity blue eyes were darkening and Oliver’s pants what tightening his arousal was noticeable.   
   
And the way she was biting her lip made him want to suck on it.   
   
She said "I've got to go "and quickly opened her door and slammed it in his face.   
   
   
He was walking down to his car and then thought fuck it I’ve had five years without her touch I can't live any longer.   
   
The moment he was running up to her door opened.   
   
Felicity realised why did you not invite him and why didn't you just kiss him before she can do anything else she is opening her door and then blue and blue eyes locked and everything felt right.  
   
The bodies fit together like they were made for each other and they were the perfect fit.   
   
Felicity's legs where wrapped around his waist and she was grinding against him feeling his member hardening.   
   
Oliver's lips where on her neck sucking nipping.   
   
His hands were on her ass he said "God I've missed you "Oliver said to her neck but was muffled by him kissing her.   
   
She didn't realise but they were already in her house she was pushed up against the wall in her living room and she is rotating hips.   
   
And Oliver said "Felicity I'm not going to last if you keep on doing that".   
   
She bit down on his ear and he said "Fe-li-ci-ty".   
   
Oliver stopped for a minute and looked at Felicity and said "You sure you want this?   
   
Instead of saying yes she wrapped her hands around his neck and kissed him and bit his lip.   
   
Then Felicity said "please I need you inside me".    
   
He got her dress and slowly zipped it down so he could see her breast she wasn't wearing a bra.   
   
With one of his hand he took a nipple and rolled it and then pinched it.   
   
Felicity made a little whimper and he did it to the other breast.   
   
Then his mouth went down and suckled on the nipple or his other hand was playing with her breast.   
   
 Felicity opened Oliver t-shirt and the buttons went everywhere.   
   
She looked to his body and said" Oh my God you look like a Greek God".   
   
He chuckled and said "you're beautiful".   
   
He let go of her breasts and started to pull her Panties down and he could smell her arousal.   
   
Her dress was on the other side of her living room with his shirt and his trousers when did she do that.   
   
He looked up and she was naked he swallowed he has been picturing her naked the past five years and more since He had that make out session couple weeks ago with her.   
   
He smiled and lift her leg up and planted it over his shoulder and she made a little squeak.   
   
"Oliver what are you doing " said Felicity."   
   
"I want to taste you "Oliver said.   
   
With one of his other hand he made it so she was steady.   
   
The hand had her leg on his shoulder came off and went to her clit and started pinching it.   
   
Felicity eyes rollback and the pleasure he was given her so good and they won't even inside each other yet.   
   
Then rubbed it and then pinched it again Felicity said "Fuck Oliver you're so good at that".   
   
He looked up and smirk.   
   
Then with one of his fingers he brought it to his mouth and it had her cum on it he licked it off and said "you're so sweet just like honey "said Oliver.   
   
 Then his mouth and lick her clit and God he was punishing her.   
   
She's never been into this before she can think of anything else Oliver quickly went down and started to penetrate her pussy.   
   
Teasing it with his ton .  
   
Looking down she could see his head working on her and his scruff oh God he scruff.   
   
Another pleasure didn't think she would be in to.   
   
he looked up into her blue eyes and said "You are so tight and so wet and it's all for me".   
   
"Only for you "she said.  
   
How words made him go quicker with his ton and then she said "Oh fuck Oliver harder please ".   
   
He smiled up at her and then said "Miss Smoke I think you been very bad".   
   
"With them short skirts teasing me at the office”.   
   
She smiled down to him and said "I was wondering if it was working".    
   
Then in the next moment he surprises her added a finger and then was fucking her with his fingers and then added another finger.   
   
Felicity screen for me Oliver said.   
   
I'm I'm so close Oliver oh God I'm so.   
   
He said look at me Felicity she looked at him and that's what send her over the edge. She screamed out his name "OLIVER fuck, OLIVER fuck, OLIVER fuck so good ".   
   
He could feel her coming down from her orgasm.   
   
\-------------(The next morning)--------------  
   
Then Felicity woke up   
   
And it was a dream none of that happened.   
   
She can't believe she had a sex dream about Oliver actually she been having a lot of them about him but this one felt so real.    
   
He dropped her off and then went away quickly none of that happened.   
   
The dinner was real and looking at the stars.   
   
Having sex with him wasn't.   
   
But thank God it didn't happen because she's not sure if she can give him a second chance.    
   
She loves him but she doesn't know if it's just I love you because you're the father of my children.   
   
Or if it is she's in love with him.   
   
But she needs to get up because she's meeting Slade today for their weekend away.   
   
She feels like a terrible person she is meant to be seen Slade they're not in a committed relationship yet.   
   
But having sex dreams about Oliver isn't a good start.   
   
Rolling out of bed was not probably the best idea because she's been taking lessons from Sara how to protect herself and the children.  
   
She sent a quick text just to Slade can we meet up for coffee it's about the weekend away.   
   
"I need to talk to you "said Felicity  
   
Slade was looking at the video feed of Felicity's house.   
   
He planted it that weeks ago all the bugs just like he planted the ones in all Oliver house.   
   
Yes, he saw Felicity having a dream about Oliver she was shouting his name out in her sleep.   
   
But this would make his avenge a lot sweeter now because it’s not his he wants to hurt Oliver he wants Felicity for his self.   
   
And he wants to make love to her and fuck her because she has put a spell on him.    
   
Because shadow said to him that he deserves a (second chance).    
   
Felicity got out of her car and made her way to the coffee shop where she was meeting Slade.   
   
God, she feels so guilty It’s not like they were girlfriend and boyfriend but she was meant to spend the weekend with him this week.  
   
There's no way she's going to do that now.   
   
It's not fair on Slade when she is having dirty dreams about Oliver.   
   
She thinks she just needs to be on her own maybe and concentrate on her children and Ray's company  
   
She walked in to the little cafe shop but was cold Victoria’s sweet treats.   
   
It was very cute and did the loveliest chocolate cake what her free monkeys loved eating.   
   
She looked around at the coffee shop and there was Slade in all his glory.   
   
Slade knew how to wear a grey suit and he was smiling at her full-on smile but she's not seen in ages from him.   
   
She asked about shadow he seemed very closed off from her so it's nice seeing him smile.   
   
He said" Hi Felicity “.   
   
"Slade I'm really sorry I'm late " she said nervously.   
   
They sat down and then Felicity said "have you ordered yet?”   
   
“Yes, I've ordered us a chocolate cake and a black coffee” he said with a smile  
   
"Are you all packed "said Slade “for our weekend away?”  
   
Felicity didn't want to tell him that she wouldn't going away with him she felt bad.  
   
"About that Slade I don't know if I can come".   
   
In the other side of Starling Oliver was at his club verdant.   
   
He looks down on his phone and he had a text from an unknown number.   
   
Before he could read it, Tommy came out and said "So where were you last night".   
   
"I'm one thing before you say you are with Isabel last night".   
   
"I know you weren't because she's upstairs angry at you".   
   
"Oh and Helena was cold as well said that she wanted to meet up with you. Oh, and again another person called don't worry I didn't answer it.”  
   
“I feel like you need to pay me” said Tommy.   
   
“Did you hear any of that?” said Tommy  
   
Ollie look like he just got told he had a date to live.   
   
"Ollie what's wrong "said Tommy.   
   
"It’s nothing. Don't worry" stated Oliver  
   
" Okay "said Tommy.   
   
 "I will leave you with the she Devil "said Tommy know you said "she's good at sex but God she scares me".   
   
Normally Oliver would've said something funny but he wasn't in the mood "bye Tommy “ said Oliver.   
   
He walked up the stairs to verdant office and took in a breath.   
   
Opening the door in his office what was all colours of green yep wasn't his idea was Tommy as a joke because he wears green leather pants what Tommy says they're like tights.  
   
Isabel was sitting on his chair playing with a picture of him and his dad.   
   
She looked up with her long brown eyelashes and her pursed lips.   
   
"We need to go to the office she said to him in a business voice". Isabelle barked  
   
“Why do I need to go to the office” Oliver replied.  
   
“Just because it's the weekend doesn't mean it's the weekend for you or me” said Isabel harshly.   
   
He rolled his eyes and said "okay I just need to text somebody".   
   
I will be in the town car she said get enough from the chair walking over to him and stroking his arm I'll see you in there.   
   
Back at Victoria sweet things coffee shop.   
   
"Can you not get a babysitter" said Slade.   
   
He knew the real reason why she wanted to be with Oliver but that was not in his plan and certainly Oliver does not deserve her he does.  
   
"Yes I can't get a babysitter "said Felicity.   
   
"Her phone started ringing I'm really sorry Slade can I take this".    
   
She had a lot of giggling on the iPhone and straightaway new that was her Mom.  
   
" Olivia stop it Robbie don’t do that Arthur "her mum said.   
   
"Mom " she said.   
   
Oh, sorry sweetie sometimes I forget that this Phone calls people.   
   
"Mum why are you ringing me anyway "said Felicity.   
   
"Arthur and Robbie   said to me that you're away this weekend they text me two days ago so I got an earlier flight so I could babysit for you "said Donna.   
   
"oh mum pass the phone to Robbie and Arthur" she said.   
   
"Boys your mum wants to speak to you okay they "Donna said.   
   
"Hi mummy "said Arthur and Robbie.   
   
Forgetting that Slade was sitting right next to her and that she didn't want to go on the trip with him. 

"What did I say about texting "said felicity in her angry voice?  
   
"You said "do if it's a emergency and it was we want you to spend time with Slade.  
   
I know you want Donna to babysit you more but that was very bad are you Texan her using the tablet said Felicity.   
   
"I'm sorry Mummy "said Robbie.   
   
She knew that she would have to press on Arthur a bit more he's very stubborn like his dad .   
   
"Arthur what do you say "said Felicity.   
   
"i'm sorry Olivia  told us to not do it but we didn't listen to her I'm sorry mummy" said Arthur.  
   
 "No Netflix then said Felicity for you to for two weeks ". "Hand the phone to grammar "said Felicity.   
   
Mum loves her grandchildren but does not like to be cold grandma.   
   
She could hear on the other line Arthur said  "grandma Mummy wants you".   
   
Sweetie what did I tell you about them calling me grandma I don't look like I should have grandchildren yet.   
   
"Mum where are you" .   
   
"we're at the mall "said Donna “i'm buying them some cute outfits”    
   
“I don't know what time I'll be back mum so just look after them and please don't give them too much sugar.”    
   
"Are you on a date? said Donna.   
   
"No mum I'm not "said Felicity .   
   
"Felicity Megan smoke "you out on a date you know how I know because I'm your mom said Donna.   
   
"Mum I'm going now "said Felicity.   
   
"Darling use protection okay and I'm going to buy you some fancy lingerie" .   
   
"bye Mom Felicity put the phone down and then looked at Slade and startled .   
   
"Sorry I didn't see you there "said Felicity .  
   
 "So I guess you have got a babysitter then said Slade .   
 


	13. Strangers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> let's say somebody bumped into somebody

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So how good was Arrow finale and even the little moments with Olicity . I hope Chase has a twin brother and he is the guy with the guns I can't remember his name. Anyway how good has HVFFLondon Ben I actually thought I'd been there with all the pictures and how everybody sharing them I love this fandom. Got to say thank you to my amazing beta she's on fire she sends them back so quickly. Anyway enjoys.

   
"Yes "said Felicity.   
   
“I will pick you up later then" said Slade around three. "If that's okay”.   
   
"Felicity I just want you to no I don't expect anything from this trip I just want to get to know you and I do have a little bit of business in Gotham "said Slade.   
   
“Oh, thank you Slade I was quite worried” Said Felicity  
   
“You don't have anything to be worried about this it's just us going away with each other.” He said with a smile.   
   
She smiles and takes a sip of her coffee then she said “I'm looking forward to it.”  
   
Slade thought to himself she wasn't nervous yesterday night having the date with Oliver. He had to forget about Oliver for now but he watched them and they seem like a married couple. 

Even to the point Felicity given him some of her food that she doesn't like and Oliver doing the same given her some of what he doesn't like. He shakes his head he can't wait Oliver find out he's got children and one part of his plan is to win Felicity heart. And by the end of tonight for Felicity will be his. In every way, possible.   
   
"Bye Slade” Felicity said "I'll see you tonight".   
   
She kisses him on the cheek and he smiles he said “Bye Felicity " and watches her to leave the coffee shop then picking up the phone she starts texting.   
   
He watches her she is beautiful and is a real woman with beautiful curves. He watches the guy in the coffee shop and he breaks his cup of water and the guy stop staring. Then looks at him and then looks away quickly gets on with what he was doing.   
   
One of the women in the coffee shops who works there see’s what happens and says “oh here’s a towel to wrap around your hand.”  
   
Slade takes the towel and thanks the woman. He's not had an urge like that to kill somebody in a long time it must be because he feels protective over Felicity.  He hopes that he isn't developing feelings for her because the main plan is to hurt Oliver. 

Yes, his plan is to make Felicity fall in love with him but that is only to make Oliver feel like all hope is lost and that he would be better off dead. Because he promised him and it's for Shado. He sees Shado and she tells him that it is not long now that your plan will start working.  
   
   
Felicity is out of the coffee shop walking down to her car. It's so sunny out but she goes and gets her sunglasses and her phone buzzes. Felicity looks at her phone and the text messages from Mark.    
   
Hi it’s Mark here need you to come to QC the servers are down and we need your help and somebody is trying to hack us and we were told you were the best person to go to.   
   
She sees that this isn't her job she texts back: I am not your IT girl and I'm not getting paid to sort out QC IT problems.   
   
Mark quickly text back it's the project you're working on your they trying to get in as well. They already took information about our win times. Please Felicity.    
   
When She started the job 3 days into the job and Felicity couldn't believe what terrible IT QC had so she fixed it because it was annoying her. It was good IT it just wasn't to what Felicity thought QC would have. 

And the work she is working on with QC could affect Ray’s company that she is now becoming a partner in. 

She's always been partner but she never wanted to be official because she fears Moira. 

So, she was a silent partner but now Ray said it's time for her to have a part of her name on the building as she is the one who helped him make it what it is today. Ray saying it for years it's not suddenly happened he's always wanted her to be a big part of it but she's never wanted to be.   
   
She quickly text is Ray I need me at QC is our servers fine.   
   
He quickly text back saying that the person who tried to gain access to QC’s Severs could back trace the signal to us.    
   
Okay I'm going there right now.   
   
He quickly text back thank you I know this isn't your job.   
   
Ray this affects our company and QC.   
   
Then she quickly texts "Okay "said Felicity "I'll be there in five minutes."   
   
That's what she loves about the coffee shop it was so close to QC.   
   
Oliver made it to the office in like 10 minutes.   
   
Isabel was quiet and kept on texting somebody and frowning.  
   
"Is everything alright "said Oliver to Isabel.  
   
"I don’t know the servers have gone down and someone is trying to hack us "said Isabel in an angry voice.   
   
"I guess it's good that we are going to QC then "said Oliver.   
   
Isabel looked down at her phone and there was a text from Slade.   
   
"The plan is in motion I just need you to do your part".  
   
"It will be done and I'm going to take much pleasure in it "said Isabel sending a text quickly making sure Oliver didn't see it.   
   
The whole plan has been to destroy the Queens mainly Moira and that little brat of a daughter. Isabel and Oliver made it into the lift and they press the button for the executive floor.   
   
Isabel quickly pounced on him and started kissing and he said Isabel " what are you doing I don't want this"   
   
"But this is what we do Oliver we hate each other and it makes the best sex "said Isabel.   
   
"I don't care I don't wanna do this anymore I've met somebody "said Oliver.   
   
"Ha I understand now you're fucking her aren't you " Isabel accused.   
   
"So it makes sense now that trip to Russia you had to go on and didn't tell me about and then when I did come you're acting weird but you still fucked me" said Isabel.   
   
"Isabel that was not like that I wasn't even with Felicity then. And it was a mistake. “He said trying to push her away from him.   
   
He felt bad for her about the next thing he was going to say but he needed to make sure she understood. Ollie wouldn't have cared and if he was still trying to be the Playboy I guess he wouldn't as well but he’s trying to be better not just for Felicity but because he's fed up of playing this Playboy act. 

Last night with Felicity he had a flash of what his life could be like with her.   
   
Going out for romantic dinners then going home to the children and then kissing her at night and making love to with her.   
   
He knows being the arrow is dangerous and he must tell her because he doesn't want any more secrets between them and she doesn't know that she's helping him out and he feels bad lying to Felicity. 

But then he remembers that text message and he shivers can he be that selfish and put her in danger. 

No, he won't he will try and be friends of her. Isabel tries again and now he knows he needs to make it clear. He thought she understood that they were just hooking up and it was never going to go anywhere.   
   
“I'm not just that man. I can't stand her.” He thinks. They haven't slept together since Russia thank God that was a mistake. He was a bit drunk and she was as well. He always hated being in Russia it was the worst time of his time away. 

 

The things he did the monster he became and he saw somebody who he had killed’s son and it just made him wanna hit the alcohol. 

So, then Isabel was there and he just went with a part of his brain but doesn't think. The moment he did it he knew it was a mistake by the smile on Isabel face. 

 

Then she was leaving and Felicity was at his door and he could see the hurt on her face. Isabel has been pretty mean to her making out that she slept away to the top and Ray company. 

No that's not true Felicity worked hard he remembered her telling him about her mum and that she has two jobs. 

He pulls away from her again and says looking into her brown eyes “Isabel we knew this was just fun and this wasn't going to go anywhere I don't have feelings for you “Isabel got angry that's exactly the bullshit his dad told her.   
   
"Fine I understand I'm not stupid" said Isabel.   
   
Oliver look to Isabel looked angry but you he said "you sure you understand".   
   
“I understand completely” said Isabel "come on we need to get this sorted out I need to go home”.  
   
 "Okay "said Oliver making his way to his office at the end of the corridor.   
   
Felicity made it to QC she was just going past Jack who is the weekend security guard.   
   
"Hello Miss Smoak " said Jack.   
   
She liked Jack he was only 20 and he very excited because he wants to be a bodyguard like Diggle.   
   
Jack said "oh Mr Queens up in his executive office. I got a message saying he's having trouble with his laptop something about it making a weird noise.   
   
“Look I've just got to sort out some other things and then I'll be up there. Can you message him that I'm here?” Felicity asks  
 Okay he says with a huge smile.   
   
\----------30 minutes later -----------

 

Felicity was done in the IT Department.   
   
It seemed like it wasn't as big as Mark made out to be it was just somebody who went on a porn site.   
   
God what her life could've been like if she did work at QC not like it would be a bad thing just. She thinks that her getting porn off people’s laptops would get tiring. 

She walks to the desk where Mark was and he's gone and Tom is there she always gets a bad vibe from him. Maybe because he seems so friendly with Isabel and Isabel is not a nice person.   
   
He looks up and smiles and says “he still need you his laptop is making noises.”   
   
She smiles and says “okay I'll go up there then.”    
   
Tom smiles and text Isabel, she's coming up.   
   
Now she’s at the lift and presses the lift to go to Oliver's CEO office.   
   
She just doesn't know about Slade as she is making our way up to the Office. 

She can't go tonight she has feelings for another man this could be why she said she has kids or because she's never fully got over him. 

It might have been only three days but she remembered the woman who was pregnant and said she only knew her husband for the day She knew that she would marry him. And a year later I was married and now having a baby. 

The nice lady who was in her 20s said when you know you just no. God she's not in love with Oliver she has feelings for him but she's not in love with him. 

And Slade is Slade sometimes he is gentle and then sometimes she feels like it's an act. Olivia does not like him.  As well as Curtis get some weird vibe from him .   
   
But her and Oliver she really thinks they might be friends.   
   
Maybe if she does give him a second chance one day he can be in the kids’ lives and that's more important thing.  
   
Felicity got off making her way to Oliver’s office. She could hear noises coming from his office so she slowly looked around and what she saw made her heart break into 1 million pieces. Isabel was kissing Oliver. 

His shirt was unbuttoned and Isabel had her dress undone.   
   
What made it worse was the noises coming from Isabel "Fuckkkk me Oliverrrr "she said . 

Them she said "Oliver I need you Right now".   
   
\--------- ( Five minutes before ) ---------

 

Isabel gets a text from Tom telling her Felicity is on her way. She smiles and turns and says “Oliver do you want some coffee”  
“Sure Isabel” he said as She turned and spilled it on him.   
   
“Shit” he said as it was piping hot. Isabel started to undo the buttons on his shirt. “what are you doing.?”  
   
“what does it look like, helping you” Isabelle replied sweetly.    
   
“Isabel, stop it” he says. He doesn't hear or see the lift or notice Felicity come into the office. And then he hears what Isabel is saying.   
   
Isabel "Fuckkkk me "said Isabel "Oliver I need you” said Isabel.  
   
Felicity couldn't watch any more so she ran out heading to the elevator. Today of all days’ luck was not on her side and her heel broke as she was running for the elevators causing her to bump into to the table knocking the mints and water that were there on the floor.

Quickly getting up hopefully nobody heard it but no Oliver had heard the commotion.  Oliver rushed to her side and said "Felicity are you okay.” Then said “this is not what it looks like".   
   
So, felicity said “Explain??”  with tears in her eyes.   
   
Oliver was going to say I don't know how but then he remembered the text message he got 10 minutes ago and he looked everywhere except from her eyes.   
   
What could he do say it's not what it looks like then is the perfect opportunity to push her away from him.   
   
He doesn't want her to be hurt by him or before he could think that person.   
   
He says “I'm sorry for Felicity it's not what it looks like” his eyes were pleading with her to believe him.  
   
   
“I need to leave" Felicity said. Then Isabel comes out of Oliver’s office with her dress off and on and smiles at her.   
   
Oliver didn't even notice her.  Felicity’s thinks that if they were together again she doesn’t think that she can cope with walking in on them having sex again.  It’s them that she decides that she will be sending someone else in her place.  
   
   
“I think will be sending somebody else to replace me” Felicity said and in a broke through voice. 

“what about the party” Oliver asked. She had completely forgotten about the new party that his mother was planning,  
   
   
” I will go to that then I will leave. I need to check my home and I miss Central City.”  
   
It was just then that Isabel left after Felicity said she was leaving.  
   
Felicity was looking at him hoping that he would say something, that He Would Explain why he was with her. He was scared to tell her the truth because of that text has made him scared and he does love her but he must protect her. 

And if that's her thinking that he's a playboy, he will do it he would die for her.   
   
But considering his eyes she could tell something was wrong but she couldn't do anything to help him if he wasn't going to teller and by the look on his face he wasn't going to.   
   
She was so confused only he said he wanted to be friends and maybe some more and now he's kissing Isabel. What bugged her the most was that he wasn’t even bothering to explain himself. So, she gets up and walked away from him like five years ago.   
   
\--------- (3 Days later) -----------  
   
Felicity was in a high-end shopping mall with her three monkeys, her mom & Barbara.  
   
"Oh I like that one "said Donna.    
   
"Mum I'm not wearing this”.   
   
“Mummy I'm bored” said Arthur. Felicity looked down at her son and said fine “go with your brother, sister and Grandma and get some ice cream “   
“I want to stay here. I need to help you choose the perfect outfit mummy” said Olivia.   
   
“Fine you stay here and Arthur and Robbie you go with grandma.”   
   
Donna rolled her eyes and said “fine come on boys.”   
   
"Your mummy has Olivia to help her pick out the perfect dress for that ball".   
   
“oh, I want to come” said Robbie and Arthur.   
   
Felicity this to said no.   
   
Donna looked up and said "why I thought you said they are doing any Disney themed one soon". That's in three months’ time.   
   
“They are but we might be in Central City. I’ll talk to you later mum” said Felicity.   
   
Donna knows not to push so she said “okay.”  
   
Donna walked off with the boys going to get ice cream now Felicity turned to her little princess. So, about this next dress."oh I like it but is missing something "said Olivia.   
   
Before Felicity to say anything, Olivia had run off into the other part of the shop.   
   
Barbara said don't worry I'll go after her.   
   
Thea love this shopping mall it was the best out of all the shopping mall she goes to. In this one she could always find the perfect dress for one of her mums boring functions.   
   
Moira said about the dress that she was currently trying on “no I don't like it I don't like green.”   
   
"Why do I have to go to this again.”   
   
“Because this charity is to help people who are less fortunate than us and I want you to be there". Your brother is going I needs us to support him this is a big thing for his company it's his first party. You know what I think the blue dress I think it's missing something I'm going to look around the store "said Moira.   
   
“I'm gonna come with you mum” Thea said, to the shop girl “can you hold this?”.   
   
Moira bumped into something and look down.   
   
It was a little blonde girl who looked up and said “sorry". Pushing her glasses up onto her nose “I’m sorry I was so excited to give my mummy this clutch bag what Barb help me pick out. She's got a big party she is going to tomorrow and she's left it too late to look for address so that's why we bought my grandma and Barb”.   
   
Before she could finish her cutest babble the little girl stop talking.    
   
"Sorry I shouldn't speak to strangers my mummy says".  
   
“Mom where did you go” said Thea.   
   
I bumped into somebody said Moira looking down that the little girl and smiling.   
   
There was something about the little girl what made her think of Thea and Oliver.   
   
Thea looked exactly like that at that age about 5 years old.   
   
Before Thea could say anything that woman who Moira understood must've been her Mom said “Olivia why did you walk off you gave me a heart attack.   
   
I had to give Mummy this clutch bag. The green one didn't go with the dress.”  
   
Barbara look down and said “how is that you have more fashion sense and I do you are five years old.”  
   
 "Some of us are born with brains and some of us are born with fashion" but it didn't come out like that she struggled on some of the words.  
   
Moira was enchanted by this little girl she was so cute with her pigtails and her little blue sundress with ladybugs on it.   
   
But there was some think about her eyes are so blue like Oliver’s.   
   
Barber said "sorry about that she can babble like her mum”    
   
Thea said "it's so cute".   
   
"Yes, it is "said Moira.   
 


	14. Moira Queen

   
   
Olivia looks up with her big blue eyes at Thea and said "I wuv your shoes they're really sparkwly and I wuv pink. 

My mummy's got shoes like dat” she looked down at her shoes and wiggled her feet. 

We both love panders. 

I Weally wanna see a weal-life panda but my Mummy is afraid of kangaroos in the last zoo we went to have them and she cried” she said all in one breath.    
   
Thea smiled again and said “I think there some in Star city zoo.”   
   
Moira moved to check the time and then Olivia looked at Moira and said “I like your locket” that was the shape of a heart.   
   
Moira touched it and smiled and said “this was my grandmas given down to me and then one day my Grandchildren will have it.”   
   
She smiled at Olivia and Olivia said “are just like my grandma’s snow globe collection I have got. 

Ever Country and City My Grandma saw when she was a showgirl she would get one.”   
   
Moira just can't help but smile this little girl was enchanting so the next action shocked Thea when Moira took the locket it off to showed Olivia it.    
   
Olivia looked at it and it was a picture of a young Moira with her grandma. Then Moira put it back on.    
   
“cool its weally pretty” Olivia said with a real sparkle in her blue eyes as she played with her dress but Moira noticed and smiled.    
   
Moira said “thank you, I like your dress” it was covered in little panda bears smiling on it.   
   
“Thank you my Dad Ray bought it for me.”   
   
Barbara just put on a fake smile and felt that Felicity will be heartbroken that Olivia is calling Ray her dad. As much as Felicity tried to stop her children calling him that he really is the only person that is like a father figure to them and he is on the birth certificates and does a lot of what dads do for the kids. She will have to tell Felicity.   
   
But luckily then a young girl told Moira that her shopping that she had bought earlier had been placed into her car.  

She also asked if there was anything else that Moira needed to put in her car and if she needed any help choosing a dress. 

 

The young girl must be just turned 20 and is very nervous. 

Moira smiles and says "nowhere okay right now" . 

"Okay "young girl says and then walks off. 

They then her a child screaming Olivia’s name.  the voice belonged to a little boy with blonde hair and piercing blue eyes and the biggest smile that Moira had ever seen.  

 

The little boy was speaking to Olivia about the ice cream he bought and how good it is and that even had Oreos.   
   
Olivia face scrunched up “ewww I don't like Oreos.” The little boy just shrugs his shoulders and said “it was really good. Anyway, Mummy really wants to go grandma is driving her crazy she said that she needs Netflix and min chocolate ice cream. “  
   
Before the little boy was finished another little blonde boy rang up and said “I'm the arrow.”   
   
Barb said “where did you come from and where is Donna?”  
   
"Oh she's arguing with Mummy "said Arthur.   
   
Then the little blonde boy who said he was the Arrow said "Hi my name is Robbie Jonas  Smoak and I am the arrow”  
   
and that is Arthur Ron Smoak" said Robbie.   
   
"Well "said Thea “it's nice to meet you I'm Thea Dearden Queen".   
   
"Wow we have the same second name “said Olivia.   
   
“your mum works with my brother Ollie” said Thea.   
   
“Oh, yeah” Before Arthur could finish what he was saying.   
   
Olivia started to speak and her eyes when large with recognition “your brother is Olive Queen?”    
   
Arthur said” He was away for a long time do you think he met pirates".   
   
"What I'm not sure but maybe one day you can ask him “said Thea with a smile a.   
   
   
Robbie said "wow I can't wait to meet him I wonder if there was treasure".   
   
“Hey sweet peas” said a blonde woman in a tight yellow dress.   
   
“Grandma” said Olivia “meet my new friend she”   
   
Donna looked up and straight away realised who they were and put on a fake smile hoping that Felicity wouldn't come over.   
   
Thea could see the lady put on a fake smile and was confused but smiled and said "Donna Smoak the grandma of these children".   
   
“Mom where did you go? Did you find them?” said Felicity.   
   
Not realising who was standing next to her three children The Queens. 

Felicity felt sick she's not seen this woman in five years the last time she saw her she threatened me .   
   
Right now, she is standing next to her children and that makes Felicity angry that woman does not deserve to be near her children and what about if she figures it out. 

She would have enough money to take Moira to court and Oliver for the custody of the kids but Moira has a lot of friends in high places. 

Because how did she get off with the undertaking. She should be in prison so she knows somebody higher up somebody can get her off with murder charges. 

Then she would definitely be able to take her children away from her. 

Thank God her Mom and Babs are here.   
   
Felicity thought she might have reached out but realises that her decision to keep the Queens away from her and the children just was the best idea she's ever had. 

Now she feels more certain because Oliver Queen is keeping a secret from her and his sister is into bad things and Moira thought she was trash but turns out her children aren't perfect after all. 

But she still has a feeling and that something happened that made him push her away. 

She's also not heard anything from him is it from that he's been seen with Susan Williams Reporter and guess what leggy model.  

He has a real way of choosing women she was all covering Moira's case and even said on live TV that she thinks that it was all fixed and Moira had something to do with it. 

Said she cannot believe that she's running for mayor. 

Maybe he's doing it to see if she will get off his back and Moira she shakes her head she should be thinking about what he does she see in Slade now. 

How he spends his night with has nothing to do with her but then she thinks of how Isabel came to her office and said that it was just fun between her and Oliver and that he was in love with somebody else and he was trying to make that person jealous by sleeping with her many other women. 

In that moment Felicity realises she hated Isabel now when she comes up on her phone it's under ice bitch.

 She guessed that Oliver is going to bring dragon lady as Barbara calls Susan to the party tomorrow. 

She's had some dealings with Susan and they won't pleasant. 

Felicity’s sure she's researched the hood and wants to know who the person is so Felicity told the Arrow.  
   
As well as that is what she's heard Thea call her as well when Felicity was in QC.   
   
\-----(Flashback two days ago) ------ .   
   
Felicity was in her office and she could hear somebody saying why her Ollie.   
   
Then she had Oliver’s voice saying come on you might like her you've got to give her a chance.   
   
Plus, she knows she shouldn't but she gets up and goes to her door and listens luckily her office is in a glass like Oliver’s.   
   
She's not a nice person she wrote shit about you when you're away and I’m sure she's writing a story about you and Mom.   
   
Look I need a date and she said that she would be off my back for a month if I could show her that mums plans are good for the city and I am serious about QC.   
   
Oh, my God she is just such a dragon lady.   
   
Anyway, I'm going to me up with Tommy.   
   
Is he still not speaking to you whatever happened between you need to sort out you two are like brothers. Don't let Laurel get in between you two.   
   
Tommy is speaking to him but only about the club and last week was the first.   
   
The first time he felt their friendship was back again.   
   
But listening to Thea, Tommy was still angry at him sleeping with Laurel nothing happened but Tommy doesn't believe him or Laurel.   
   
He went to her house to speak about everything what's happened between him and that he understands her not wanting to be friends with him.   
   
But everything with Susan he's sure she has information about him.   
   
What overwatch told him was that somebody has been snooping around asking about the arrow in Russia.  That was a part of his time that he used to hood to kill people who Anatoli wanted Dead. Then he sees Felicity silhouette through her smoky glass and then he says to speedy I'll see you later.   
   
\------(End flashback) ------  
   
   
She shakes her head and then thinks of the Disney Gala that is still three months’ away that she is nervous about because the kids want to go. Maybe she will ask Ray if he can just take them but now Moira will probably figure out that they are all his kids and she screwed.  
   
The weekend with Slade was nice: they didn't do a lot; they went for dinner and he did a lot of business in Gotham.   
   
He said that he couldn't go with her to the gala so he gave her the most beautiful diamond necklace she's ever seen and earrings to match it.  He is so thoughtful and so nice he even bought her children presents as well.  
He's such a gentleman he just kisses her and that was it.   
   
\----------(Flashback to Gotham) ----------  
   
“Wow this dinner is beautiful "said Felicity “I can't believe you can cook so well".   
   
"Yes I love cooking "he said is everything okay said to her "you seem sad".   
   
"I'm fine "said Felicity.   
   
"Are you sure it's not about Oliver" he said.   
   
Felicity was shocked she didn't realise he knew about her and Oliver.  
   
 "I know a broken heart when I see one what did he do?  " he said in quite a harsh tone.  
   
She said what he did and what she saw and how she feels so stupid believing that he could've changed and that she gave him a second chance.   
   
Sometimes the best thing for you is in front of you but too blind to see it said Slade.   
   
\----------( End a flashback )----------  
   
Felicity is brought back to the present by her children saying “Mummy these are new friends.”   
   
She said to the kids” come here we need to go.”   
   
“But we thought they could come and have a big belly burger with us” said Olivia, Robbie and Arthur.   
   
Felicity looked at Moira and said “if you want to come“ in a tight voice.   
   
Thea didn’t see that Felicity was uncomfortable with this arrangement. Moira however could see that Felicity was no doubt uncomfortable with them joining her and her children and she felt like she knew this girl but couldn’t quite place her.  
   
At the end of the dinner it all clicked for Moira this was the young girl five years ago that Moira gave the 1 million dollars to. Moira is in the town car going home she starts thinking of the night and how and what made Moira realise that these were her grandchildren was and the fact that they have a piece of her family in their names. 

 

Felicity is a remarkable woman and she wants to get to know her grandchildren but what made her mind up that they were her grandchildren was that all three of them have little things that made her think her family and Oliver in particular. 

 

The way that Robbie doesn’t know what to do and when he puts his hand against his forehead and rubs it, is just what Oliver does when he doesn't know what to do and something is overwhelming him. 

Arthur is a mini version of Oliver right down to his blue eyes to the way his hair is cut and even the way he charms people. Now Olivia on the other hand is so much like Robert and her mother down to the way she can look at her brothers and they will just stop.   
   
So, strange my mother used to have that look and I have it and I have passed it down to Olivia. Who is incredibly smart. and has little bits of Thea in her but she is Felicity's daughter in the way she babbles.   
   
Mark the driver says “we’re here Mrs Queen.”    
   
She gets out to her old lonely house. There was so much love in this house once upon a time and she thinks of when her children were in the house how much lighter the house had been then.    
   
Thea is with her boyfriend now and Oliver is at his own apartment.      
   
She is alone now she thinks back to when she could've done something.   
   
\----------( Flashback The Queen mansion 1 Day before Oliver and Robert went on the Gambit. )------  
   
 Moira was so nervous how could she tell Robert that she paid a young girl to get rid of their grandchild or to keep it and never come back to Starling city  
   
because she was afraid of the younger one in money and God Isabel was a horrible person. But more than that she knows she's a horrible person as well. It took her two weeks to realise the mistake she did. It was her best friend Jean was telling her that her youngest son was having a baby  
and that she is so happy because her husband was in deep depression. Now knowing that he is going to be a grandad is so happy and it could help I relationship with Robert and maybe stop him cheating on her.   
   
 God knows she wants to be a grandma and hearing how excited Jean was and this woman only gets excited about how much her son is making and which scandal is terrible now. So, she knows what she needs do she needs help. She makes her way to Robert's office she knocks on it and he says coming in. Robert was sitting at his desk with a scotch she looked at him and said “it’s a little bit early for scotch Robert”  
   
“All this stuff with Malcolm” he said “is just getting to me. And Oliver needs to grow up. Paying people off for him, I had to pay off the dean’s daughter to say that he didn't sleep with her. I've given him too much and I don't want to make the mistake with Thea.” He said all this with his back turned against Moira and then turned around and said “and I know that Isabel blackmailed you. I'm sorry it's the last time I promise”.   
   
“Robert I've made a mistake as well.”  
   
 Moira never got the chance to tell Robert what she did because in that moment Thea came in the room so she couldn't tell him.   
   
She left him with Thea and made her way to her own office. Sitting down on her expensive chair she decides that now she must phone Jim and asks him if he can find that young girl again.   
   
She rings Jim and he picks up high Moira.   
   
“Hi Jim I need to ask you about Felicity could you find her again?”  
   
Jim had to think about it as much as he likes Moira, this young girl that he has got to know is too good for that family.   
   
“I Can see what I can do.”  
   
“Okay” said Moira.   
   
Three hours later she's disappeared said Jim she is very good I can't find her.   
   
He was lying he could find her he knows where she is he is with his nephew Ray Palmer.   
   
\------------------(End a Flashback) ---------------------.  
   
Moira thinks about every things she could've done. How Felicity must have struggled having three children because of the young silly girl called Isabel that came into her life and made her angry she lost the chance to be with her grandchildren. 

 

Maybe Robert would've still been here and Oliver would have never gone for them five years. She hopes her son isn't sleeping with Isabel. 

She did warn him that Isabel was not a good person but she didn't want to tell him about Isabel and Robert. 

Even now she still in disgusted that he was going to leave them, she found out after he died and the only reason he didn't is because Thea broke her arm and he didn't go with her. 

 

Then a week later Isabel was bribing me and everything happened with the young girl and she made a huge mistake with that young girl who now is a woman. 

An amazing woman who raised the most beautiful little children and Donna who you can see could not be prouder or understanding. 

But it hurt when she heard them called Donna grandma and knowing that she didn't have any of that because of her own mistakes and pride. 

The worst thing she took away their father and Oliver could've been saved and never gone on the island that changed her beautiful boy into something better but still she saw the scars and she's had the nightmares what he went through.  

She knows that Felicity will be at the party tomorrow. 

 

Maybe she can talk to her and apologise and beg her for a second chance.   
 


	15. The Queens charity gala.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day of the Queens charity gala.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope everybody enjoys this chapter.  
> Slowly getting through answering peoples questions and messages. :) thank you to my beta helps me so much.

The day of the Queens charity gala.    
   
God Felicity had the worst day ever one because she had to work with Oliver all day and that was hard enough without adding Isabel to the mix.  Then this bitch called Rachel that she used to know from MIT bumped into her.

She was a royal bitch to felicity back then all because she wanted to date Cooper and the fact that felicity was way smarter than her. To make matters worse she had to bump into her while wearing yoga pants with wild hair and her little monkeys being complete pains in the butt.

Luckily for her they were only getting some medicine for Olivia who had somehow managed to get a cold which she knows that the other two will catch soon. the worst of the worst is her mother constantly nagging her about her lack of a dating life because she won’t look like this forever, the only consolation is that Rachel’s life isn’t perfect.

She’d over heard one of the other mum’s talking about how Rachel’s husband was leaving her (it was kinda sad) because she was having an affair.

That Rachel made out that she had loads of money I'm pretty sure she is bankrupt because her husband’s left her with nothing.   
   
And she had to have a conversation with Oliver about Isabel and everything and that she will be leaving soon.

If that wasn't awkward enough because as for Felicity style she babbled it said she knows that's who he sleeps with none of her business but when it's in the office she would rather not him be all naked as she remembers how good, he looked when he was naked. 

Then she went on to say that not what she pictures of him naked or anything but she does remember the time together. He was really weird with her, totally not his usual self even worse was the ice bitch sauntered in asking Oliver if they were meeting up before his date with Susan.  
   
He said “me and Susan are just going as friends” he was looking at Felicity more than anything when he was saying that it was weird.   
   
Felicity mumbled and said “that's not what it says on the kiss time magazine.”   
   
Then because she has the worst luck everybody heard.   
   
And Isabel asked “what did it say on the kiss time Magazine then??”   
   
“Just that Oliver is dating Susan” she was trying to not look at Oliver well she was saying it.  
   
Oliver said “I'm not dating Susan she's coming to this so she can write a story about QC“.    
   
He wasn't going to tell them that he knows she's trying to write a story about him and the arrow and the only reason that he is ‘dating’ her is so that he can find out how much she has figured out.    
   
He clearly wants to go with felicity but she can’t stand to even be in the same room as him. He understands the reason why she doesn’t want anything to do with him. The situation that she saw him in las was to great and it looked even worse than it was. Isabelle is not helping make anything better by constantly teasing felicity, that woman is the biggest pain in the arse.  
   
Isabel is the biggest pain in the arse.   
   
When Felicity coughs, Oliver realises that he spaced out and then he says “I want to show Susan that I'm serious about this company and a board of directors as well and I feel that it would be a good idea to have someone report on that Gala. Susan and I will be completely professional.  he looked at Isabel in the eyes when he was saying that.  
   
And I'm not dating anybody Oliver said at the moment.   
   
Felicity felt a little bit better but then Isabel wasn't finished.   
   
Then Isabel comments on how somebody said they saw Helena Bertinelli coming out of your house.   
   
“Isabel we're not here to discuss my personal life were here to talk about the project with replied science and Palmer progress with the chip and the watch. “  
   
She smiled “of course you’re right Oliver” as she purrs his name.   
   
Out of the corner of his Oliver can see Felicity clenching he read pen between her fingers as if to stop herself from chocking the life out of Isabel.  
“Anyway, she’s an old friend he said and she needs my help.” It wasn’t as if he was going to mention that he had helped her out with her father and she needed similar help to that.  
   
   
She said that she needs to get out of the country because the people she killed families want her dead. He doesn't remember her ever being scared of the people who she killed families wanting revenge on her. So, he's going to help her because he has no choice. And she said that on the only one who can help her and she knows my secret so she could tell everybody. If I’d been willing to help her once why couldn’t I again.  
   
And she said we know each other's secrets. In that moment, he knew that he had to help her he could not have her tell anybody. He didn’t want to do anything that would put his family and those that he loved the most at risk.

He knows by the look Felicity gave him with her eyes she doesn't believe that Helena is a friend. He hates it but he knows that he needs to try and push felicity away, it will keep her safe in the long run.

Anybody around him gets hurt and God he doesn't want that to be her. When he dropped her off there was a moment when he thought fuck it but then he realised that it wouldn't have been the way he wanted them to get together. He was all about trying to be a different man for her but that text message change everything.   
   
He's brought back by Felicity saying “I think it will be another six months and then this will be all done and QC & Palmer Technologies will have a joint applied sciences. Once the news joint applied sciences department is up and running we will be able to bring forward the release date for the SmartWare.    
   
” Okay that's good if it all done then I will leave and I will see you tonight Oliver “she said squeezing his shoulder and pressing her breasts up against him.   
   
“And you Felicity” Isabel said she was walking out of the office.   
   
“Okay, if that's all done then I will get back to my office.” Felicity enquired.    
   
As she was attempting to leave Oliver took her elbow and said can we talk about what happened the other day.  
   
Before he could say anything else, she said “Oliver I have a lot of deadlines for Palmer Technologies and that's my main focus at the moment along with the applied Sciences.   
   
“Okay then that maybe we could talk this week” Oliver said “so that we can clear somethings up and I’d like to be able to explain myself to you.    
   
“Oliver, you don't need to explain yourself, we are not in a relationship” Felicity said trying not to look into his eyes that she knows that she can get lost in them and she pictured him kissing her like he did in her dreams she's been having and she shakes her head.   
   
Before he could say anything, his EA Carrie came in “Mr Queen your next appointment here.”   
   
Felicity smiled and left the room thank God he just can't help but stare at her and then Carrie coughed and he said “send them in.”   
   
She smiled” anything else you need Mr Queen” with a twinkle in her eye  
   
he said “that is all Carrie.”  
   
Now It's the end of the day now and he's getting ready for the Gala.  
   
   
This is quite a big deal this Gala that he is holding it’s for the investors. If this one goes okay and he has the one in 3 months’ time that is for children of one of the board members.   
   
When he said to Felicity that he's not dating Susan it was the truth. He doesn't trust her. He hopes Tommy is going so he can speak to him. They really need to talk about everything about Malcolm about Laurel. 

He really wants his friend back. He knows that was a mistake to go to Laurel house because it looked like they slept together.  Laurel was going to go so she can speak to Tommy because she misses him. 

They're not even speaking but only about Tommy because they both love him and they didn't even do anything he knows it hurt Tommy to see Oliver with Laurel at her house. She just shouted at me and told me how she was before for being with me for so long.   
   
and I did apologise but she said I can never be friends with you or even been in the same room with you it makes me feel sick. I don't even want to see my sister because of you who I should be happy and excited because she's alive.   
   
Then an hour later she said she loved Tommy and he's your friend and I know if I ever get back with him you'll be in my life so we will just try and be civil to each other. 

But they can try and be friends because if she gets with Tommy gun they going to be in each other's lives for a long time. 

He just hopes that he has not ruined another part of her life. That maybe she can get back with Tommy and if there is a chance he could be friends of her.   
   
   
So, he makes his way to the mansion to get ready for their Gala.   
   
Felicity is at home now having dinner with her monkeys. She thinks about Oliver and after what he said about Helena. He had a faraway look like he was thinking of stuff.   
   
Before she can ponder on what he was thinking Olivia wants her attention.   
   
“Mummy why do you have to go to this thingy, why can't weeeeeeeee come” she said with a sniffle as her cold was getting worse.   
   
Olivia climbed on Felicity's lap and snuggled in her neck wiping all her snot on Felicity’s shoulder.   
   
“Sweetie I would but this Gala is a very big deal for Oliver's family and this will help Ray company and mine as well. “You know that Ray made sure that he has got next week off so he can spend it with you and your brothers.”   
   
Olivia looked up from Felicity shoulders and said “that’s cool.”    
   
Arthur and Robbie were playing pretend that they were the flash and the arrow.   
   
She smiled if only they knew that their mom helped out the arrow. She would never be going to the field because she has kids but she thinks helping him and his team. They have saved a lot of lives and he doesn't kill any more but does make her feel better helping him.  
   
Donna came in and said ”Ice cream time. And you, Felicity better go and get ready, you want to look hot you never know you may find.  

   
Felicity cut Donna off before she said a boyfriend.   
   
She's not told Donna that she’s seeing somebody. Donna would have a party and want to meet him. She thinks that it would be way too much for Slade to meet her mom, it would give him the wrong impression and they’ve not even had sex yet.

The only reason that they haven’t had sex is because she keeps dreaming about Oliver.

Well she's had a couple of sex dreams about him but the weird ones are when she has a memory and instead of it being Ray or her Mom or Lyla its Oliver in their place and he's bathing Arthur and Robbie or there is the other one where he was throwing Olivia up in the air and then catching her and she giggles.

God, they felt so real.   
   
Oh, she would really love for Oliver to be in their lives and be a dad to them but he seems so weird, one moment he's playing the playboy the next moment he's been that sweet guy who poured coffee on his laptop so she could work on it for him.    
   
Felicity is pulled back by Donna saying “you need to have a shower.”   
   
Felicity then kisses her children and told them to be good and I'm going to have a shower and get ready Olivia if you want to you can help.    
   
Olivia said “yes Mummy in a minute now I'm working on this puter.”  With her little eyebrows scrunched up and focusing on the laptop. Even when her daughter has a cold she is just so like her but even brighter than I was at that age.   
   
Olivia gets most of her babbling and love for computers for me but she gets her stubbornness and her way of not trusting people from Oliver.   
   
Robbie love sports and marvels comics.   
   
Arthur loves aeroplanes and reptiles and loves getting into trouble just like his father and he is so charming as well.’   
   
An hour later Felicity putting on her dress for tonight.

Felicity dress <https://twitter.com/victori96572376/status/878619306489262080>

It’s a floor length black dress that flairs out at the bottom like a mermaid’s tail and hugs her figure in the best possible way.

The back of the dress is basically non-existent in that it starts just at the bottom of her spine. Her beautiful daughter has been helping her with her hair. It is currently pulled to the side in long silky curls.

Her plan is to put her hair into a loose bun at the bottom of her head with her bangs loosely framing her face. Her make is impeccable; she used dark eyeshadow with a hint of gold. And of course she had used her famous red lipstick.  
   
   
Olivia gets off the bed and says “accessories” Felicity walks to her jewellery box and gets out the beautiful diamond necklace That Slade bought her when they were in Gotham. 

It’s a sliver sterling chain with a simple but beautiful diamond pendant. She then decided to put on the ring that Arthur, Robbie and Olivia bought her for her birthday that of course ray paid for, it’s in the shaped like an arrow with diamonds encrusted into it.  
   
It is a shame he would've been the perfect husband the perfect boyfriend and the perfect father to her children but there was something missing.  

They did try but it didn't work but now they're even closer friends and she’s pretty sure that he's going to get engaged to his long-term girlfriend that nobody knows about her. It’s all okay as she doesn’t like being in the limelight that comes with being the girlfriend of a billionaire.

Felicity grabs her shoes & her clutch bag and tells Olivia come on and go to see if Donna has figured out to work Netflix.   
   
Olivia giggles and says “mummy grandma does not know how to turn the TV on. This is a secret but when you away with Slade she broke your tablet.”   
   
Felicity looked down at her beautiful little girl and said “sweetie I know.”   
   
Olivia looked up and said “how”.   
   
“Grandma is terrible at lying and she left the box what it came in outside the door”  
   
She heard Arthur say Nana come here dinner time.  
   
She made her way into the kitchen and Arthur was feeding Nana the dog.   
   
Robbie was playing with his captain America toy and Donna was in the living room trying to turn the tv on.  
   
Donna walked into the kitchen and said “OH MY GOD”   
   
Felicity turned around straightaway and said “what mum”.   
   
   
Donna walked to Felicity said “sweetie you look breath-taking. Your nails look beautiful and your hair and your make up looks gorgeous I like the dark eyeshadow with a hint of gold and the red lipstick honey perfect. I want to take picture” Donna quickly grabbed her phone and tried to take a picture.   
   
In the end Robbie took pity and helped her and said “Nana you need to learn how to use it”.   
   
The dog hears its name started barking and Robbie said “no not you Nana” and Tinkerbell giggled.   
   
After Donna took 30 pictures for Felicity looked at her and said mum “I've got to go.”   
   
As she was making her way to get her phone, her money and the invitation the doorbell went and Donna quickly went to go to open it.  
   
She said thank you to the young boy and said Felicity there some flowers here for you in box.   
   
Felicity looked at the beautiful flowers of roses what were a deep red.   
   
Next to one of the flowers was a little envelope Felicity grabbed it and opened it and it said for Felicity I'm so sorry that I cannot be here tonight as I know you will look breath-taking.   
   
 As I can't be here this is a little gift from me to you. Felicity looked at her mum handed her a beautiful red velvet box.   
   
Inside it hung two beautiful earrings with a diamond and another diamond shaped as a teardrop hung down.   
   
Donna said “God they are Cartier earrings. They must’ve cost a fortune.”   
   
Felicity quickly took her Old earrings out and put the new ones on  
and looked to her mother and children and said “how do I look.”  
   
Donna said “you look gorgeous. “  
   
Arthur and Robbie said “you look beautiful. “  
   
Olivia said “you look like a pwincess.”   
   
The doorbell went and she knew it was Ray they were going on a friend date.   
   
Going down to her three little monkeys she said “be good for grandma” and kiss them on the cheeks loads of times the boys said “Mummy please stop.”   
   
   
She opened the door to find someone she wasn’t expecting; Barbara.   
   
“Hi I thought I could give your mum a hand with the three Musketeers. And I haven't seen you in ages I'll see you tomorrow I thought we could go for massage. And can I just say you look so hot if I swung that way I would totally.”   
   
Felicity cut her off and said “Barbara children about. “  
   
“Sorry” Barbara said looking at Felicity with I'm so sorry eyes.  
   
“It's fine yes tomorrow be lovely to go and have a massage.”   
   
Arthur ran in to the room and said “I'm so happy you're here I fixed that aeroplane we were making it’s all done it just needs to be painted.”   
   
Olivia said “I've got stickers to stick on your wheelchair as well the new ones of frozen. “  
   
That's one thing that Felicity loves about Barbara even that she's in a wheelchair she does not let stop her.   
   
Felicity doesn't know what happened, Barbara doesn't like speaking about it but she knows it has something to do with The Batman but she knows about having things are painful to talk about as everybody does.   
   
Felicity is shaken out of her musings by Donna saying “I think Ray is here “   
   
Felicity says “okay I've got to leave now, don’t let them stay up to late” she looks at Barbara and Donna.    
   
Ray knocks at the door and Donna opens it.   
   
Ray says “Hello Donna it's nice to see you again.” And kisses her on the cheek and says “Beautiful Donna as always.”   
   
   
 Donna smiles and says “It's nice to see you Ray you're looking dapper tonight”.   
   
Ray was wearing a sleek black Armani suit with a crisp white shirt and a black tie with his new Watch.   
   
He said “thank you and these are for you” he said to Donna bringing out some tulips.   
   
“Oh, Ray you shouldn't have” she giggled.   
   
Felicity said “I've got to go mum I'll see you later” and kissed her children one more time and quickly left the House.   
   
Ray just looked at Felicity and said “Felicity you look …”  
   
Before Ray could finish his sentence, Felicity said “have I left my zip down God I always forget it.”   
   
 He said “no you just look beautiful in that dress” Ray said as his eyes were darkening and he was soaking her in top to bottom.   
   
   
Felicity didn't notice it but Donna did when will Ray realise he's in love with her. She says goodbye to Donna and Barbara was talking to Olivia about the wheelchair and that she might be getting a new one. Olivia wants it to be pink and pink is the best colour in the world.    
   
Arthur and Robbie were eating chocolate Ray got them. Both smiled and said goodbye Ray took her to his car and he said “Felicity why did Slade say that he couldn’t come “   
   
“he had some business to do in central city. But he bought me this necklace and these earrings.” Ray knew they were expensive as he has bought many pieces of expensive jewellery for Felicity and his girlfriend.   
   
In no time, they were at the gala with Felicity next to Ray talking to Tommy Merlyn best friend of Oliver.    
   
She couldn't see Oliver but she already saw Isabel with her lady model legs in a tight red dress that hugs her figure in every way and had a huge slit what went right up to where Felicity couldn't see because Moira Queen stepped in the way and was making her way to Felicity but was luckily was stopped by a friend. 

Thank God Felicity dodged a bullet then.    
   
She could feel him watching her as she glanced through the rich people of Star city.  
   
Their eyes locked and time stood still just for them.  
 


	16. Give me love like her.

 Outfits for the Gala  <https://twitter.com/victori96572376/status/881230452295700480>

Oliver was quite nervous this was the first Gala he would ever host and there be more to come.   
   
He glanced at Laurel, she was on the other side of the dance floor, looking rather nervous by his estimations.

She was wearing a peach draped floor length gown; the dress was open at the back while it had a halter cowl-neckline without sleeves. She had paired the dress with gold pee-toes heels minimal make up and a simple necklace and gold bracelet. He knows that the only reason she is wearing peach is for Tommy; he loves her in that colour.  
   
   
And she did smile at him, it was progress he thinks. He knows that they will never be best friends or even friends but just being civil with each other is enough.

Part of him is proud of the fact that she hasn't just slept with him or made it very clear that she doesn't really want to be friends with him. 

She is very different from the Young girl who he cheated on with her sister, Laurel did know that he cheated on her but she always tries to make him better. 

But seeing her now he knows that what he did to her destroyed a part of her but at the same time made her into a strong woman does not put up with any bullshit.   
   
   
“You really did try for three months to be good and not cheat then she said about moving in and he just didn't want to so instead he took Sara on the gambit and changed his life and Sara's and Laurel forever “He ponders.  
   
Then again he was a dick and he started dating Sara when she came back from the dead.  He remembers them both talking to each other saying this isn't fair to Laurel or each other when were in love with other people.  

But everything with you and Tommy is just a mess and he still doesn’t believe that he’d slept with Laurel no matter how many times they both tell him.

Tommy has not spoken to Laurel since everything happened with the undertaking and when he saw me at her house.  

He's been civil to me that's all but nothing like we used to be. He feels so bad about it; his best friend is quite cold to him now but it's like he's only putting on the act for Thea.   
   
He glances at Laurel again and she's fiddling with the bracelet Tommy bought her. She looks gorgeous in her Peach dress.   
   
He can see Susan coming his way as well she's in a simple sleeveless black dress with her hair in a quiff and some simple teardrop earrings that are black with bedazzling diamonds.

God, it was a mistake inviting her to be sort of his date. Even that he's trying to find out what she knows about his time in Russia or the hood.

And what she's thinking of doing with his mum he knows there is a story she's got on his mom. One thing he has realised is that Susan is very stubborn and very good at getting information out of people.

One positive is and it means he doesn't have to go with Isabel or Carrie. However, the person he wants to go with, isn't here right now, he is searching for her in the crowd of Star City people. 

But what he does find is his mother walking up to him with a look on her face he can't describe.  

She comes up to him and kisses him on the cheek and she is wearing a gold glittery v necked short sleeved dress with her diamond engagement ring form Walter and teardrop diamond earrings with a matching necklace.

Thea is following behind her wearing a pintucked pleated V-neck, sleeveless blue dress with cut-out at the back matches with diamond earring and a matching diamond necklace.  
   
   
He tells his mother “you look beautiful” and she smiles “you look handsome” as she adjusts his bowtie to make it straighter. Oliver is wear a black tailored Ralph Lauren suit with suspenders.    
   
“Hey Ollie you look handsome” and then she looks at Susan “and you look very nice.”

As Susan is now standing right next to him she thanks her and tells her she looks good too and askes who made it.

He can see his sister try not to come back with a snarky comment so instead she surprises him.  
   
   
"It's Gucci, it's where I saw Felicity she was buying most beautiful dress "said Thea.   
   
Thea looked at Oliver and said "have you seen her".   
   
"Why do you want to see her? said Oliver.     
   
"She was going to help me with the club’s network".   
   
Anyway, I've just seen Roy I need to see him” said Thea. “He hates these functions”    
   
Moira said “I'm going to go I've just seen somebody I need to speak to.”   
   
She could see Felicity in the most beautiful dress that hugged her figure and she with that Ray Palmer.   
   
I wonder if they are dating Moira thought.   
   
Before she could get there some other woman from Oliver’s old school wanted to speak to her.   
   
Oliver was looking around and then he spotted her she was busy with Ray and Tommy.    
   
Laurel just came to their side quickly could see Tommy with a date said “I'm going to get a drink” and walked off.   
   
He watches Laurel walk away he felt so bad that her alcohol problem is getting worse.   
   
He will need to speak to Sara about it but it’s not his place to say anything except to Quentin or Sara.   
   
Then Ray moved and then he could see her dress and how beautiful she looked and how much he wanted to touch her skin and dance with her.   
   
She looks like a goddess and make up was very like the dress, it was just mouth-watering. Seeing her he could think of all the things he would do to her in that dress and how he would rip it off her. He shook his head to try and get away from them thoughts.   
   
The whole night she dodged him every time he got close to her she made excuses and walked in the opposite direction.      
   
She was dancing with Tommy and he knew that he was going to cut in. He stopped talking to the person he was with, the woman seemed sad he did not care.   
   
As he made his way towards her, her back was turned so he coughed and said “can I have this dance.”    
   
Felicity knows it was childish but she has made sure that she didn't spend any time with Oliver.   
   
And she dodged his mother as well but spoke to Thea as she really liked the young girl.   
   
The night went on and she didn't have to spend any time with Oliver how could she when she was having sex dreams and not normal dreams about him. 

One time he got her nearly and just the smell of him and the heat from his body made her think of naughty things. 

She knows that she shouldn't be feeling like this he is the man who broke her heart but he gave her something that she loves completely (her little monkeys).   
   
But from the moment she met him five years ago he’s always been on her mind.

Even if she didn't have the children she still thinks that there would be a part of her always wanting him. 

He was the first man who she truly loved, it might have only been 3 days but she fell for him completely  
and she did love Cooper but nothing compared to how she felt with Oliver.   
   
At the moment, she standing away from the dance floor of the ballroom. She can see him with Isabel dancing. Words can't describe how much she can't stand that woman. 

She looks down at me and thinks I'm sleeping with Ray and that's how I got where I am   when she's the one who sleeping with Oliver who is her partner.   
   
She sees John Diggle who is her best friends husband and soon to be a father. He is walking her way she smiles at him and he says “how are you Felicity I haven't seen you in ages.”   
   
“I'm fine just really busy at the moment with the merger.”  
   
 He says “so how are your children.”   
   
Felicity chokes on the drink she's drinking and goes “what.”   
   
Diggle quirks is eyebrows and says “you do realise my wife likes talking about her best friend and god children “   
   
“Yes, sorry I forgot but please don't tell anybody I like to keep them private.”   
   
Diggle said “that's fine I understand.”   
   
“And they are fine. But Olivia does have a cold now so she very mopey right now.”   
   
“I hope she gets better” Diggle says with a smile.   
   
“Me too” said Felicity    
   
” Maybe when she's feeling better you and Lyla could have a girly night I know she's been missing having girly night.”   
   
She feels guilty with everything what's going on with this person sending her these letters and the merger she's just not had time.   
   
” Yes, that will be nice.”   
   
Then Tommy came over said “Felicity Smoak I think we need to dance.   
   
you going to dance with her” he looks up to Diggle.  
   
“No I need to check the perimeter” said Diggle.   
   
“So, my lady care for this dance” he said with a cheeky smile on his face Taking her hand and kissing it as well.    
   
“I think I can allow you one dance” she said with a smile.    
   
“Great” he said they made their way to the ballroom floor that other couples were dancing.   
   
The music was a bit faster but still classy and very Moira Queen.   
   
She got lost in the dance and then heard a cough turning around.   
   
She spotted the person who she's been trying to void this whole night saying “can I have this dance.”   
   
She knows her face probably looks shocked and her mouth is wide open as well she quickly shuts it and looks back at Tommy and he says “it's fine I've had to go and see my date”.   
   
She turns back to Oliver and says “yes” the smile he gives her makes her weak at the knees.  
   
   
He puts his hand on her hip and slowly they start dancing   
   
His body heat is just so yummy and got Felicity things that she should not be thinking about and holy shit is he wearing to spenders.   
   
She looks anyway from his eyes and she is looking at his chest his beautiful chest. It seems his abs and his body is a lot better than it was five years ago. It's not like she hasn't looked when she's been in the office.

He has a way about him that he just commands the room.

 

She moves her face away from his chest and sees Tommy who is now talking to Laurel and doesn't seem happy. 

 

She focused back to his chest she cannot his beautiful eyes that seem to be darkening looking at her.    
   
And his suit looks amazing she thought she liked him and his grey blue suits but seeing him in black tie is sinful he looks so gorgeous and again why she thinking this.

She's a strong woman and she's worked hard to get where she is and she's not letting a man control her in this way so she's going to think of.   
   
Mr Peterson her neighbour who is 80 years old naked every time she thinks of Oliver.   
   
” Yes, it's working, why is he putting his hand on my chin. “she thinks. She looks up and the most beautiful blue eyes are staring back at her with a thousand questions she can’t even attempt to answer and then he speaks.   
   
“Felicity thank you for letting me dance with you. I know that we are barely friends at the moment but it means a lot that you're dancing with me”.   
   
He starts rubbing her cheek and then looks down to her lips and then looks up to her eyes and there is a question there.   
   
He starts bending to kiss her and then they hear Isabel on the stage saying “that they have a surprise guest” and the moments ended.   
   
She says “you're welcome” a part of her missing the heat of him.   
   
Again, why she missing him.  
   
Thank God for Isabel interrupting that perfect moment.   
   
She knows it's risky even been this close to him she cannot deny she still has feelings for him.   
   
Dancing together isn’t the way she is feeling right now but she's got butterflies in her tummy she does do.  
   
Isabel start speaking saying that there is a surprise guest and its Ed Sheeran.   
   
Oliver ask her again “can we have this dance?”   
   
She said “yes” and then they stopped swaying to the music to I guess the perfect song for Felicity.  
   
Give me love like her,  
'Cause lately I've been waking up alone,  
Paint splattered teardrops on my shirt,  
Told you I'd let them go,  
   
And that I'll fight my corner,  
Maybe tonight I'll call ya,  
After my blood turns into alcohol,  
No, I just wanna hold ya.  
   
Give a little time to me or burn this out,  
We'll play hide and seek to turn this around,  
All I want is the taste that your lips allow,  
My, my, my, my, oh give me love,  
My, my, my, my, oh give me love,  
My, my, my, my, oh give me love,  
My, my, my, my, oh give me love,  
My, my, my, my, give me love,  
   
Give me love like never before,  
'Cause lately I've been craving more,  
And it's been a while but I still feel the same,  
Maybe I should let you go,  
   
You know I'll fight my corner,  
And that tonight I'll call ya,  
After my blood is drowning in alcohol,  
No, I just wanna hold ya.  
   
Give a little time to me or burn this out,  
We'll play hide and seek to turn this around,  
All I want is the taste that your lips allow,  
My, my, my, my, oh give me love,   
   
   
Oliver couldn't stop looking at her lips he wanted a kiss her so much.    
   
Then he remembered the text message and all the details on it and he knew that he couldn't put her in danger because Oliver Queen is in love with Felicity Smoak. 

He would die for her, making sure that she is safe is the hardest things he's got to do. He's got to pretend to be a playboy to keep her safe.   
   
   
Felicity lets go of him and says “thank you for the dance” and as she walks away she spots Caitlin she walks up to her talking to her.   
   
Oliver couldn't stop watching her for the whole night and after they danced his eyes were glued to her. 

He's talking to Isabel and an investor at the moment but his eyes are glued on Felicity. He turns away so he can't see her and she's talking to Barry Allen. 

Then suddenly his senses from the island kicking in he knows the sound of a gun ready to be shot. 

He turns around and there is chaos suddenly a man comes into the room.

Then the man said Queen Family where are they.

After other men came into the room.

He searches for his sister and his mother and they are on the other side of the room near Felicity.  

He takes a breath they are safe Diggle is looking at him with his eyesight saying that he will get them out. 

 

Then suddenly the worst thing that can happen happens, two men have got hold of him and they are strong like Slade was.

He destroyed the Mirakuru so it can’t be that.

But if it these two men have been injected with Mirakuru then they have power to make one of his worst fears come to life.

If he was in the arrow gear, he could fight them off but he is Oliver Queen right now and that is why he watches on as people are being pushed on their knees.

Suddenly he hears guns go off, turning his head to where his sister was, she's on the floor with Felicity on top of her but before he can do anything, somebody hits him over the head then he loses consciousness.


	17. Hostages

   
Felicity is talking to Thea then she hears guns going off and there's loads of men in the room. She turns and she see Oliver on his knees. When she turns back to Thea she hears a man saying “give me your Jewellery now bitch” while pulling Thea’s arm she lets out a whimper  
   
Felicity says “hey get off her.”  
   
She doesn't know what happens but then another man appears with his gun pointed ready to shoot Thea.   
   
The man said “shut up bitch.” so Felicity hit him with her clutch bag. “God, I didn't think that would work.” The faster than she even realises it she’s on top of Thea with a lot of pain in her shoulder. From the corner of her eye she sees Oliver being hit over the head with something, the man who shot her, lifts her up and says” someone’s called the cops take some hostages.”    
   
Another man says “can I take her” and smiles at Thea    
   
The one who is not the leader said “the boss won't be happy but yeah take her.”   
   
Felicity says “take me instead.”   
   
He goes “okay take her.”   
   
The man who fancies Thea is angry. He has such anger in his eyes and to felicity. Felicity didn't want Thea to go with that man. She knows Moira would've gone instead but she was on the other side of the room. They take a couple of other people that are women that scares Felicity. Her shoulder is hurting more from the bullet has grazed her flesh. The man who's got her pulls her closer to him and whispers in her ear “I will have fun with you.”   
   
She feels like she's going to be sick. From her last glance at Oliver she can see that her is starting to wake up.  
   
As Oliver is slowly waking up, he can see Felicity been taken with other women. Thea comes to him and is crying “She went in my place” she says crying into his shoulder. He feels sick.  The men who are holding him leave with the other men. The lights suddenly go off this is his chance to find her.   
   
He whispers to Thea “you’ll be okay, Diggle will look after you.”    
   
“Ollie be careful. you shouldn't go” he hugs her barely able to see her in the darkness  
   
“I'll be fine.”  He assures her. He makes his way to the exit on the left where he knows his suit is. He always brings it just in case.  He finds it it's near the exit and there is light coming through the door he quickly puts it on.   
   
Diggle comes onto the comms and says “your family’s safe, everybody else is outside. The men who took Felicity and the other woman are in the exit where you are.”     
   
Oliver just makes it in time to see one of the men grab Felicity they push her in the van.  One of the other men sees him and start shooting at him. He fights his lungs are burning, the anger and worry is getting him through everything. As he nears the van that felicity and the other women are in all the doors close. There is only one person left still standing outside and it is someone that he immediately knows. It's one of the men he put away it must be the leader his name is Brick but he escaped after the undertaking. When the door opens again and Brick gets in. Oliver can't lose them he doesn't know what Brick will do to Felicity.   
   
The text message her received before everything with Isabel stated that he to stay away from Felicity Smoak. I know you have feelings for her so I want you to hurt her. Along with the message were pictures of felicity, at work, at her home even going to the supermarket. The ones scared him the motives were the ones her in her bedroom. She was never naked but just in her bra or relaxing in her bedroom.  Somebody must've planted these cameras they weren't took from a long lens. Then there were pictures of his family, these were not as personal but the message was clear. Stay away from Felicity or your family will be Hurt.  
   
But he is finding it hard trying to push her away and he kissed her on the dancefloor. Somebody shoots Oliver in the arm and brings him back to the present.   
   
Diggle comes of the van and says “your bikes in here. “  
   
Oliver opens the van and get on his bike and then he starts following in the van with Felicity in it. He needs it to stop and the only way to do that is if he makes it stop. 

He finds his explosive arrows and fires 2 of them and each going to the back of the wheels of the car. It's going so fast that it flips. all he can see is the car flipping three times and then stopping.    
   
He still quite far from it and he sees the other men get out and Brick get out and go to the other vehicle he gets in.   
   
He Can see Brick saying “get her out.” The men are struggling to get the women out. Oliver is just there now and he starts fighting two of them. 

He sees a weakness of the men he is fighting out of the corner of his eye and manages to take them out.  he makes his way to the vehicle and can pull Felicity out.    
   
Slade is watching from his office thinks why does Oliver have to ruin everything. The idea was just to scare Oliver.  He didn't want Felicity, he wanted Thea Queen but his men went with her instead because she instead that they take her instead.   
   
And one of his men shot Felicity he will be dead soon.    
   
Two men are fighting Oliver and he knows one of his men needs to get Felicity out because he can see petrol leaking out of the van and he knows what will happen soon.........  
 


	18. Miss Michael’s

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope everybody enjoys this chapter stuff happens one of my favourite chapters. Thank you to my amazing beater as well.

Brick tries to pull Felicity out of the van as he knows he's in big trouble with the boss and then he hears the Arrow coming so he places her away from the car.    
   
Before Oliver is even near him Brick is getting in another vehicle. Before Oliver can do anything, he realises that there is nothing he can do but suddenly he notices Felicity. He goes to her, crouches down and she's unconscious. She has a broken arm and some broken ribs probably.   
   
He can hear Dig on the comms asking if she is okay.    
   
Oliver says “she looks okay she has some broken bones but I don't know dig” his voices breaking     
   
“Oliver, you better get out of there SPD are coming.”   
   
Oliver can hear the sirens so he quickly gets on his bike and goes somewhere where he can still see her. The ambulance and the police arrive with Captain Lance being one of the first there. He checks the women over and then go to Felicity side he stays with her. Out of all the women she is the worst.   
   
\--------(10 minutes earlier) --------   
   
Felicity was scared these men weren't nice, they were saying horrible things about what they would do to them. 

One of the men, he must've been the leader was just sitting there watching her.  She thinks his name is Brick and one of the men in the front said the Arrow is after us.  The man who was the leader said in a very angry voice “shoot him. But Don't kill him.”  
   
Then suddenly they heard the wheel’s screech, before she knew it, she was being thrown across the other side of the van it was like a washing machine that just didn't ever stop. 

The last thing she thought of was her kids before it all went dark.

\------( Now at the hospital)-----

Oliver felt a bit better knowing that Felicity was going to the hospital. He quickly made his way to the foundry and took off his mask and his makeup. Then he got on his other bike, the one what he doesn't use his Arrow business, and made his way to the hospital.  He went straight to the desk and asked for Felicity Smoak  
The nurse looked up and said “oh Mr Queen what can I help you with” giving him a flirtatious smile.  
   
“Miss Smoak was brought in” he said “I just wondered where she is and if she's okay”.    
   
The nurse said “I'm sorry Mr Queen but you're not under her contacts. And there is nobody under that name I'm sorry.”  
   
You could tell she wasn't sorry, God in his old Ollie days he would've done anything right now, he poorly would've flirted a lot to her just to get what he needed and wanted. 

His Mom never know how much trouble he got in with the police likely it he did it was because of a woman. He flirted with them some of them so they would let him sleep with them but most of them just liked the fact that Ollie Queen was flirting with them.   
   
When he thinks about it he's caught in worst things he did. There was one time he slept with the dean’s daughter that didn't end well. He got kicked out of that college. It gets worse when he cheated on Laurel with Sara and hurt Felicity in the process. That’s the one that grates on him the worst.    
   
When he was on the island the early days, he used to look up and see the stars and think about whether she looking at them thinking of him.   
   
He used this excuse of he didn't want to settle down and that's why he cheated on Laurel. She wasn't stupid she knew that he cheated on her but she always turned a blind eye to what he did to her. Even when he slept with Samantha who was her best friend she still forgave him. Then there was the pregnancy scare but that was a lie she never was pregnant  
   
but Laurel found out and instead of being angry at both of them, she just put all her anger on Samantha because he was a dick he just let her. To give Laurel credit she only thought he cheated once and that was with Samantha all the other times they were on a break she thought. 

He feels quite disgusted with his younger self thinking all the things he did behind her back when they were together. Of all those things, he regrets Felicity and Sara the most. What happened to Sara and and what could've been with Felicity he's really messed up with her . And what he did with Laurel but mostly Felicity and Sara.

There was Samantha but he was super drunk. The two who were just easy hook ups were Rachel and Crystal, who are very fun and loved being together as well. Again, he feels ashamed of his younger self but he knows that his Mom had a part in Laurel staying with him as well.   
   
Once he heard his Mom talking to Laurel when she was upset about Samantha and the pregnancy scare.    
   
\-----(Flashback Queen Mansion) ------  
   
Oliver was pissed that Laurel as well after all the business with Samantha, she had been cock blocking him. She's been sleeping at the house as well and every time he goes out she is with him.   
   
You could say he fucks girls that he would just have fun with not happy ending.   
   
He gets a text and gets his phone out it says Crystal with a picture attached it says my pussy is so lonely it needs your cock Ollie.    
   
He replies can't now girlfriend has locked it down sorry Hun.   
   
Crystal is crazy but God she gives the best blow job and she's always up for a threesome with Rachel. He's known Rachel for a long time like since he was 5 she was his first crush and his first time. Laurel always thought she was his first but that was a lie he said because he wanted to get into her pants. He was only 16 so he has a lot of hormones and she was the prettiest girl at Starling Academy. 

Rachel is a bit of a bad girl and that's where she met Crystal. Basically, she's him but with boobs a trust fund baby. He gets a text back with a picture of her breasts are you sure. I can sneak into your room like last time or when Rachel is back from Boston we can have a ;).   
   
Then he gets another text great this one is from Rachel all it says need to fuck. Do you want to when I’m back from Boston don't tell Crystal?   
   
Again, he must text back and says sorry Hun my little sister needs me. she broke her arm.   
   
She texts back Oh Ollie you're so sweet I hope your little sisters okay.  Maybe next week we can play doctors. I can be your nurse and you can be my patient And I can do that thing you like with my tongue. ;)   
   
Then he gets another text and this one is from Tommy he smiles.   
   
Just had attachment of a news article.   
   
Ollie Queen is Engaged all women around the world or sad. Ollie Queen is engaging to his long-term girlfriend Laurel Lance. They are the Dream team. A close friend of the Queen say they are so good together. Looks like queen is off the market now. But yes, let’s talk about the top five millionaires and billionaire’s men who are still on the market.  Bruce Wayne, Ted Kord, Lex Luthor, Carter Bowen & Tommy Merlyn. What the fuck man I'm at the last.  Carter and Lex before me. Have they seen Lex he's fucking bald? Carter is just a mummies boy he's going to save the world blah blah blah.     
   
Oliver quickly text back I'm glad about that's what your most focused on.   
   
Oh, sorry man Congratulations to you and Laurel.  Would've been nice knowing thought finding out on the daily times.    
   
Oliver thought what the fuck he's not engaged to Laurel.    
   
He quickly text back but I'm not engaged to her I don't know what's going on.    
   
Tommy text back dammit dude I thought I could hold you are good stag do and do the bridesmaids :( I would've got a strippers and Vegas.   
   
Oliver was going to text back but he could hear Laurel talking to his Mom.   
   
He carefully went to the living room he hid so they couldn't see him.   
   
“Sweetie why did you do that him” Mom said.   
   
He heard sniffling “I just want him to settle down” Laurel said. “I was in the jewellery shop getting Ollie birthday present and I saw the most gorgeous engagement ring.  I tried it on and one of Ollie one night stands Crystal made some comment about how he would never settle down. When we were on a break three months ago I know, he hooked up with her. Laurel sniffed again and said “so I said that he just got me this engagement ring.”   
   
“I'm surprised that the news got out. which jewellery shop is it?” Moira said.   
   
“It’s the one on Park Avenue Star Street.”  
   
“I know the person who owns it so I will ask why the news got them get out.”   
   
“I think her friend works there. Elaine, I think. “  
   
“Don't worry Laurel I will handle all this I’m good friends with the owner and Oliver knows the man's daughter Rachel.”  
   
Rachel parents are well known for their diamonds and most people going to their jewellery shop for the expensive jewellery but they do beautiful cufflinks as well but probably the reason why Laurel was there in the first place.   
   
Moira says “Laurel when I met Robert he couldn’t keep it in his pants. I stuck with him and then he realised that he loves me and now we are happy.”   
   
   
Oliver thinks that’s bullshit. He swears his dad just fired his yoga teacher because her husband found out that they were sleeping together. He's sure his dad sleeping with somebody called Bell who lives in Russia. He's brought back by his mum saying “just give Oliver some time, let him do what he needs to do but at the end of the day feels that coming back to you is the most important and that's all that matters.”   
   
“But I don't like the fact he seems to be interested in other girls and he doesn't want to move in together yet I just want to be partners.”   
   
   
“I'm going to be honest with you. there was a time when me and Robert nearly split up but he realised he love me. I told him I was pregnant with Oliver and that if he wanted to be in Oliver’s life he would have to cut it out. He did and I got a mad, sometimes he has a relapse but I have two beautiful children with him” Moira said.  
   
“I just ….” she's cut off by Moira “sweetie maybe you two should take a break instead.”    
   
Oliver can't hear any more so he texts Tommy do you want to go to Boston I hear Max knows a party we can go to.   
   
Tommy text back yes, so are you not engage then. No, I'm not I think I'm going to go on a break with Laurel.   
   
Okay I will get the jet ready Tommy texts back.   
   
Oliver texts Rachel: will be coming to Boston will meet you there will be there for the weekend.   
   
Awesome I'm only here for a day and then I'm going back to see you soon.   
X   
\-----(End a flashback) ----  
   
He went to Boston and that's where he met Felicity.   
   
He hears a man cough behind him he turns around and its Ray Palmer. He's holding a little boy who is snuggled into his chest. The little boy must be five years old but Oliver can't see him as Rays jacket is covering his face.  
   
Ray smiles and says “Hello Mr Queen.”   
   
“Hello Mr Palmer. “  
Oliver steps away from the desk to let Ray get there. He says “I'm here to see Miss Megan Michael.”   
   
The nurse says “who may you be?”   
   
“I’m Ray Palmer, Miss Michael’s emergency contact”  
   
The nurse smiles and says “she is in room 11 on the top floor.”    
   
A woman who is just a little bit further away from Ray is holding another little boy.   
   
He recognises her “she is Ray Palmers girlfriend he thinks.”   
   
“She comes up and says do you want me to take him.”   
   
Ray says “yeah Olivia is with Donna I think they’re getting some flowers for her.”   
   
He hands the little boy to Anna.   
   
Robbie wakes up and says “where’s Mummy?”    
   
She places his feet on the floor and he is looking up with them blue eyes she loves.  
   
Anna says “she's just getting checked by the doctor’s sweetie.”   
   
“Mummy doesn't like needles there won't be any needles will there?”.    
   
She puts her hand through his hair and says “no there won't be any needles but your Mummy might need them.”   
   
“Should I make her a card.”   
   
The nurse says “there is a room for children it's just a bit further away from her room.”   
   
Anna smiles and says “thank you” and then walks off with Robbie and the little boy in her arms.    
   
Oliver looks back it Ray and there’s something in his eyes, he's nervous, Oliver can tell.   
   
Oliver was texting his mum when Robbie was talking about Felicity so he didn't hear any of that.   
   
Oliver remembered something Felicity said if I was going to be a spy I’d use Megan as my spy name. It's close to the truth but it isn't a lie. It's my middle name.   
   
He remembers just kissing her and going and I like Felicity more than Megan he kissed her breast and then went lower. He shakes it off and before Oliver can speak his sister and his mum are at the desk. He hugs them and Thea says “Ollie we were so worried, where were you?”   
   
Before he said anything, his Mom said “were just happy you're okay.”    
   
Oliver asks his mom why they are there.  
   
She looks to Thea and said “she's bumped her head and I want her to get checked and do you know if Miss Smoak is okay? “  
   
Oliver says “no she isn't here yet or somethings going on.”   
   
Moira goes to the desk and says “hello I'm here to see Miss Smoak and I‘d like to make a donation to The Queen ward.”   
   
The young nurse is nervous and scared “okay I am sorry but Miss Smoak is here under another name. I can't tell you but just wait here” the girl says.   
   
Oliver switches off the moment his Mom started speaking. He sees Sara and he walks to her and says “is everything okay.”    
   
She says “Laurel was attacked, she's in the hospital.  They say it was a mugging gone wrong. Ollie, I don't think this is a coincidence that my sisters attacked and you were as well”.  
   
Oliver asked “Sara did you get a text message or pictures.”   
   
She said “yes I did mine were of my family and Nyssa. but who were yours of”  
   
He said “my mother, Thea and my family as well.” He didn't need to tell her that one was about Felicity she could see on his face.    
   
Diggle turns up and says “I've got security for your families and Felicity.”    
   
“Thank you I feel better knowing that she's going to be protected.”  
   
“How did you find her room?” Oliver said looking at Diggle  
   
“Lyla. She's with Felicity and she told me and I thought it was best for her to have protection as well as Lyla.”  
 


	19. Bubble-Gum Ice Cream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh stuff happens in this chapter. Hope everybody enjoys it again thank you to my amazing beta. :)

Then his Mom comes and says “Oliver I know which room Felicity is in”  
   
 He smiles and says “thank you mum” and then looks at Sara answers “we’ll talk about this later.”   
   
She smiles and says “Okay Ollie I will be with Laurel.”   
   
Diggle says “just got a text from Lyla she is sitting down, the baby is really kicking her and she's nervous for Felicity.”    
   
Oliver finds it so weird that Lyla is best friends with Felicity and that Diggle never mentioned that they are friends, only that Lyla went to M.I.T with Felicity.   
   
Oliver says “okay to go I will see you in a minute then.” and goes to get some water and  
   
Ray is talking to a doctor.   
   
“So right now, Miss Smoak has swelling on her brain and we have decided to keep her in a coma to help reduce the swelling and to prevent any long-term damage to her brain.   
   
Ray said “do you know when she'll wake up?”   
   
“Mr Palmer it might be a week or two weeks, it may take longer than that we can’t be sure at this stage. But it's good to talk to the patient and to keep items around her that will provide her with comfort when she does wake up. Even though we have put her in an induced coma she can still wake up by herself or we will wake her up when we feel her condition is improving. We would like her to wake up by herself but that sometimes doesn't happen.”   
   
Ray said “thank you doctor, can I see her?”   
   
“Yes, you can but you might not want the children to see her straightaway she's a bit bruised and doesn't look herself. It may scare them.”    
   
   
He says “thank you doctor.” She smiles and walks away.    
   
   
Oliver had to go down to the Labour ward and he walked past where all the babies were he just smiled. God, he doesn't know if he will ever have that. A man who is next to him says “which one is yours?”   
   
Oliver looked at the man and said “none of them, I'm just getting some water.”   
   
The man smiled and points to 3 babies said “all three of them are mine two boys and one girl. God my wife she so good she did it all naturally. Thought we were going to lose one of them but my kids are fighters.”   
   
Oliver can't help but smile “they are beautiful” he says to the man“.   
   
“Thank you my name is Peter Train” he put his hand out.   
   
Oliver shakes it says “Hi my name is Oliver Queen. “  
   
“Well Mr Queen I work for your company I'm in the PR.”    
   
Oliver smiles and says “yes I remember you handled everything that happened with the undertaking. I have to say thank you for your quick work in helping my family.”   
   
“Thank you, Mr, Queen.”   
   
Oliver just smiled and then got a text from Isabel saying that he needs to do a press conference immediately.   
   
One of the nurses said “Mr Queen you're not allowed phones in this area there is a special place for them it's two floors down.”   
   
He smiles at the midwife and said “sorry” and then walks to the lift.   
   
And then said to Peter “congratulations on the birth of your children.”   
   
Peter smiled and said “thank you Mr Queen.”   
   
On the level where Ray is, He goes into the room and God it's horrible. Felicity has all these wires and machines helping her breathe. He sits down and he takes her hand and it's cold as ice tears fall down his face.    
   
“Felicity you need to wake up your babies need you and I need you. God, you know what will happen if I'm running the company by myself for longer than a week. Anna can't get through to me when I'm in my tech mind. I don’t want you to worry about the kids, I will look after them. But just stay strong, you're the strongest person I know.” he kisses her cheek her and then gets up and leaves.  
   
\----------------( 3 weeks goes by)  -----------------  
   
And Oliver gets the chance to see her.   
   
He looks around the room and there's loads of flowers and cards.    
   
He sits down on the chair and says “God this is all my fault. Somebody is coming after you because of me, because I didn't listen to their warning. Everybody I love is in dangers and is in his crossfires. Just so you know nothing happened between me and Isabel she just was trying to come onto me. I thought hurting you would be the better option and would be easier for me.”   
   
The door opens and a blonde lady comes in and goes “oh sorry, who are you?”   
   
She has the tightest blue dress on with high heels and a yellow leather jacket. She is holding a tech magazine.   
   
He gets up and says “hi my name is Oliver Queen.”    
   
Her happy demeanour changes now she's guarded. “How do you know my daughter she says?”   
   
“we’re old friends and I work with her now.”   
   
The door opens again and Ray steps in with a little blonde boy with another holding his hand.   
   
It's awkward for a moment and Ray says “Hello, Mr Queen.”   
   
Oliver says “call me Oliver, ray our companies are working quite closely together.”   
   
Oliver’s eyes go to the little boy he remembers called Robbie. There's just something about these children that makes him want to protect them he doesn't know why. The other boy who turns around with again big blue eyes “Hi My Name is arrow.”   
   
Donna says “what's your real name?”   
   
“Sowwy, My Name is Arfur”. He puts up his little hand to be shaken and Oliver does so “and your Mr Queen he said before he says mummy talks a lot about you.”   
   
Donna cut him off and goes “I have some sweets in my bag, Robbie and Arthur why don't you get some out.”   
   
Ray put him down and they both run to donna’s bag that's in the corner. There is an awkward silence and Oliver said “I better get back to work it was nice seeing you Mr Palmer and Miss Smoak.”   
   
They smile and “it was nice seeing you too.”   
   
As he’s shutting the door they both look at each other and both let out a breath.  
   
Donna look at Ray “I don't think he knows, do you?”   
   
“No, we would have the Queen family here wanting to see them if he did” said Ray.    
   
Oliver walks to his car and thinks I need some ice cream.   
   
 he didn't think Ray had kids but then he is quite a private man. He can't help but smile when one of the little boy says he is the arrow but there's just something about them that was so familiar, particularly their blue eyes. He shakes his head God he really fancies some ice cream. 

He only drives a little bit away from the hospital walking distance to the only ice cream shop that sells bubble-gum ice cream. 

He's had it since he was a child, when Raisa used to make it for him. He forgot about it when he was on the island and then when he was in Russia it was Anatoli Knyazev favourite ice cream. 

He makes it to the ice cream shop gets out and walks there. He enters the ice cream shop there is family sitting having ice cream.  He remembers when he used to come there with his dad before he became too busy with Queen Consolidated, that’s when Raisa started taking him.   
   
He smiles at James “Hello Oliver, how are you?”   
   
“I'm fine I just need some special ice cream.”   
   
“You know what Oliver, there’s only one other person who comes in and orders bubble-gum & Strawberry ice cream. I had to get it specially in for her.”   
   
He smiles and Texts Thea at the ice cream shop do you want any.   
   
Thea text back saying “I'm just near there I will have some Ramsbury ice cream for me.”   
   
He smiles and says “and can I have a Ramsbury cream with some strawberries as well Oliver says.”    
   
Oliver’s finish paying for his ice cream and waits for it.  
   
Oliver looks down and he can hear a little voice “can I have bubble-gum ice cream with strawberry ice cream please.”   
   
 James daughter goes “how are you Olivia.”   
   
She goes “I'm okay mummys still in hospital. I don't like hospitals”   
   
He can hear the bell go and he turns and his sister is there.   
   
She smiles and hugs him and says “did you get me the ice cream.”   
   
He smiles and says yes and hands hers.  
   
Thea sees Olivia and smiles “hey how are you where is your Mom or your Grandma?”    
   
The little girl looks to the window “Mummy’s in hopstical and granmas with her. Robin is waiting outside for me.”   
   
“Where is your Mom?” Olivia says with a huge smile.   
   
“My Mom is at home at the moment” Thea says.  
   
Oliver says “how do you know this little girl“   
   
“I met her when I was shopping with Mom.”   
Olivia smiles and says “Oh I forgot Jane could I have chocolate ice cream as well for Robin.“  
   
“Are your brothers not with you” Jane said.   
   
“No there at the hospital.”   
   
She said “don't tell them but I'm only meant to have one scoop but they're not here so” she shrugs her little shoulders and says “they will never know.”   
   
“So, can I have two” she says with a huge smile not even reaching the counter.   
   
Jane says “it will be our little secret then.”   
   
She gives her a lollipop   
   
Olivia takes it and says thank you.   
   
James comes and goes “I'm really sorry but I’ve only got one scoop of bubble-gum.”  
   
Oliver looks at the eyes of the little girl and thinks God they are so blue. She is the cutest thing he's ever seen.  
She's wearing little dungarees with a hello Kitty's rucksack with her hair braided.   
   
She looks at him goes “you can have it, you have sad eyes.”   
   
Oliver smiles “no you can have it, thank you for offering”   
   
She bites her lip “okay stay here” she says.   
   
She runs to the door opens it and drags in a young girl with long wavy brown hair, with grey-blue eyes.   
   
She smiles and says “this is Robin she is my mum's friend and Ray sister.   
   
She smiles and says “hi my name is Robin Palmer.”   
   
Oliver shakes her hand and she must be the same age as Thea.   
   
He says “my name is Oliver Queen and this is my sister Thea”.   
   
“I asked Robin and she said that me an you can share the ice cream if that's okay” Olivia says looking at that Oliver with them big blue eyes.   
   
   
God this child looks just like Thea and him when they were kids.   
   
He shakes his head and replies “yes if you’re sure that's okay” and he looks to Robin and she nods her head.   
   
They get the ice cream and get a booth and sit down.   
   
Olivia is next to Oliver and Robin is next to Thea talking about Poldark and how hot he is but they’ve gone off him since he cheated on Demelza.   
   
Sharing the ice cream with Olivia he notices that she eats the bubble-gum then takes a bit of a strawberry. So, he asks “do you not like strawberry ice-cream”   
   
   
She smiles up with him and says “no I like eating it at the end.”   
   
Oliver smiles and says “so do I”  
   
Robin gets a phone call “guys I must take this it's my big brother.”   
   
She walks off and Thea looks at Oliver and says “that's Ray Palmer is little sister. I've seen her around the malls. She just arrived last week.”  
   
Before Oliver has a chance to say anything, Olivia goes “he has an older brother as well but he lives in England. Robin is here but she lives in England as well she is visiting us.” And then Olivia carries on eating the ice cream.    
   
One of Thea’s friends comes over with her Mom who has the biggest crush on Oliver.    
   
Thea’s friends mum says “Oliver I didn't realise you had a daughter. God she's so cute she looks just like you.”   
   
Oliver says “no I'm not her father.”   
   
Olivia goes “he's not my dad, my dad is in heaven with my grandad but my other daddy is with my mum and my brothers.” Then she carries on “NO ….” “my name is Olivia” before she can finish.   
   
“Oh, I'm so sorry I better go” says Thea friend gives her apology and says “sorry about my mum you know how she can get around Oliver, she fancies him so much.”   
   
Olivia says bye as well as Oliver. he does the exact same thing with his head as Olivia does.    
   
Thea just sits and looks at Olivia and then looks at Ollie.   
   
God, they are so like the way they eat their ice cream and that the fact they have the same flavour that is gross but that could just be coincidence.   
   
   
Robin came back and said “hey we need to pick up some food for Anna.   
   
Are you nearly done with the ice cream Olivia”  
   
The little girl looked up and said yes.   
   
Oliver had to pick Olivia up and help her get down from the booth.   
   
She thanked him and gave him a hug. there is something about her that made him tighten his hug a bit more. Since he's been back from the island he doesn't like hugging people but the something about this little girl make him feel like she's home.  
   
Thea says “Robin is my number maybe we can meet up and go shopping.”   
   
“Can I come with you???” Olivia says with a huge smile with her dimples showing through  
   
“Of course you can” said Robin and Thea at the same time.   
 


	20. She's the one who holds the power.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for everybody who has message me I'm really sorry I have not got back to you . I will slowly start doing it. Anyway I hope people enjoy this chapter. Thank you to my beta :) x

Robin and Olivia started to walk away and then turned back and then turn back and said by Oliver and Thea.   
   
Thea looked at Oliver and he was just watching Olivia with a tiny smile on his face. She's never seen that smile on Ollie and thank God cause it’s so good seeing him like that. 

She's not stupid she knows the Island changed him, it's just hard to see him because her memories of Ollie are about who he was before the island, how he always had time for her even when he was not being very faithful to Laurel he always had time for her.  

But when he came back he was totally different everything just seems like an act and he didn't want to be around them. 

Especially with Thea and his mom. She wants to know who this little girl is because that smile on her brother’s face is something she would like to see again  
   
Thea went home and for the whole night she researched Felicity and the kids. 

She couldn’t find much about the kids but when she saw them with Felicity they looked alike but when she saw Olivia with Oliver there was just something about the way that they did things that was similar, even the way Olivia smiled was all Queen. 

The one thing Thea Queen was, is stubborn.   
   
\---------(Next week) ---------  
   
Thea and Oliver went to the ice cream shop every day and Olivia was there. It was a Friday and Oliver just visited Felicity, there was no change, she’s still in a coma. 

He sees Ray again and the woman called Anna. 

Again, she was with two little boys who were both playing with their toys. 

He can go in because there was a woman called Donna who he realised was Felicity's mum in there. 

 

He couldn't see it but there was a man in there as well with her. 

\------(Half an hour before hospital )------

Slade knew this was risky going to see Felicity but he was worried. 

He saw how gorgeous she looked in the dress she wore to the Gala. When the man shot, her he was so angry but he didn't want to blow his cover.  

He wanted to get out of his apartment and go to the Gala and shoot the men.  He wanted to scare Oliver but he didn't realise his stupid soldiers would want to take the women. 

He sitting in the room and God she looks so small. She reminds him so much of Shado; beautiful, strong and needs to get rid of Oliver from her life or she’ll end up dead like Shado. Shado says not long and your plan will be working.  
   
The door opens and shit he thinks it's somebody they shouldn't see him.  
   
He looks up and it's a woman with blonde hair in the tightest red dress. He knows who this woman is its Felicity Mom. He smiles and he gets up and says “Hi, my Name Slade Wilson.”  
   
Donna blinks for a bit this man is very good looking but they're something about him she cannot trust or like. She smiles and says “oh who are you.”   
   
He says "I'm a friend of Felicity's, we’re sort of dating. “  
   
Donna doesn't squeal like she would normally do she just accepts what Slade says.   
   
She goes to the other side of Felicity's bed and changes the flowers. Looking at the flowers she says “Felicity has not spoken about you and it's strange because my daughter loves to talk” as Donna is arranging the flowers and looks at Slade with a knowing look.  
   
“Well we just wanted to keep it private.”  
   
Donna doesn't want to say to him that if Felicity liked him she would've told me but then her daughters let him see the kids so maybe there is something there.  
   
Slade said “I will leave you to talk to her.”  
   
She wants to know who this man is her daughter would tell her if she was seeing anybody.   
   
“No, you can stay” Donna says “I want to know what you do.”  
   
Anna comes in and says “oh sorry”  
   
The boys go to Slade “look I made a toy that looks like you” Arthur says.  
   
Slade picks him up” well that's amazing.”  
   
Robbie says “I drawered a picture for mummy” to Donna.  
   
Slade looks around.  “Where is Olivia.”   
   
Donna goes “she doesn't like hospitals she was very ill and she doesn't like them.”    
   
Donna goes to the boys “come on you can go home I think Robin will be bringing ice cream with her.”   
   
Anna smiles and says “come on.”  
   
She's just taking the kids away and she see Ray, she smiles and kisses him.   
   
He says “can we talk for a bit”  
   
she says “yep.”     
   
Ray gets out some toys for the boys and says “here I want you to fix things.”  
   
Their eyes Brighton love challenges.  
   
He says “I'm sorry but this isn't going to work anymore.”  
   
She gives him a sad smile and says “it's Felicity you love her.”  
   
 “No that’s not why I think we should break up.”   
   
Anna smiles and says “Ray tell me the truth.”  
   
He says “yes I do.”   
   
Anna goes “how long have you loved her.”  
   
“From the moment, I first met her. We never dated because of the babies and then we can become friends. I do love you Anna but I will never love you the way I love her.”      
   
“Thank you for telling me now. I don't think I should look after the children. Ray just promise me you tell her that you love her.”   
   
She kissed him on the cheek and said I’m….  Before she can say any more the boys came and said we did it.  
   
Robbie looks up with his blue eyes “why are you crying Anna?”   
   
“I'm going home to see my mum.”  
   
She can see Oliver and she says “Oliver is over there to Ray ".   
   
She smiles at him trying to keep the tears from not coming out then walks off. She always knew that Felicity was in his heart just wanted him to love her. She walked past Oliver got so much she wants to say that they are his kids but she's not like that. 

Felicity is her friend and God she wouldn't do that to her. She remembers when Ray told her the things that Moira said. Even though her heart is broken she wouldn't do that to Felicity or the kids.   
   
Ray watches her leave and sees Oliver and Oliver smiles at Ray but Ray doesn't he just nod his head. 

Oliver walks past Felicity's hospital room and can see that there is somebody in there and then leaves. Ray just can't believe he's just done that but his feelings for Felicity have them growing for long time. 

Thinking that he nearly lost her was horrible and it just made him realise that he is in love with her. It started slowly but it's gradually got deeper and God he thought he lost her nearly. 

He spent five years being her best friend and slowly has become more to him he's not sure about her. 

He's a father to her kids his name is on the birth certificate he loves them like they were his own.

 

 God, he is in completely in love with her. 

He knows that she was in love with Oliver but he hurt her so much but he's not sure if she still has feelings for him. He knows he could be the reason that she has three beautiful children just like Oliver.  

Now he seen Moira and Thea, Olivia is sort of a mini version of Oliver and Thea with bits of Felicity. He's pulled out of his mind by Robbie and Arthur saying that they are tired and they would like to go home.  
   
Slade comes out of the room and seen Robbie and Arthur. He's pretty sure Donna doesn't like him no matter, Felicity is the only one who matters. Then he walks to Ray and says “hi, I don’t think that we’ve met each other before.  My name Slade Wilson.”   
   
Slade at his hand out and Ray shakes it and then says “Ray Palmer. I'm just leaving the boys are tired Ray is looking down Robbie and Arthur who are falling asleep in the waiting room chairs. “  
   
Slade smiles “they are good kids he says but anyway it was nice to meet you. I better be off” and then he walks away.   
   
Ray just doesn't like this man there is something about him but it doesn't sit right with him and he totally forgot that Felicity was seeing this guy. 

He knows that at first, he wanted her to give it a go with Oliver but God now thought of it now with her doing it hurts. 

Sometimes things have to happen to make you realise how much you love somebody. He shakes his head and picks up Robbie and Arthur. He knocks on Felicity's door and Donna looks up and Ray says “I'm taking the boys home they're tired.”  
   
She smiles and says “I will be coming later I want to spend some time with her. Are you taking them to your home or Felicity's?”   
   
“I'll be taking them to Felicity my apartment isn't finished yet.”  
   
She smiles and says “thank you Ray you're such a good man.”  
   
Donna thinks why can't her daughter have feelings for this young man who has been a rock to her since the triplets were born and even before then.   
   
She smiles and then Ray leaves.  
   
He's walking to his car with the boys in his arms.  
   
He puts Robbie down and the little by asks “are we going home?”    
   
“Yes, buddy we are. Maybe we might watch the new Spiderman Film” Ray said with a smile.   
   
“That'll be really cool but Mummy might be upset she really want to see that.”   
   
“Maybe we'll wait then” he said put in Arthur in the car.   
   
he buckles Arthur in and then kisses him on the forehead and them picks up Robbie and puts him in the car as well.    
   
The drive to felicity’s house isn't long. He carefully picks up Arthur and then Robbie carefully gets out of the car and runs to the house.   
   
Ray is not far behind him and he opens the door and they hear Nana and Tinkerbell the dogs. The dogs excited to see Arthur and Robbie. Ray says shush and They quiet straight away. 

He quickly text Robin to say that he's home and she can bring Olivia home if she wants unless they're having too much fun. He quickly put the TV on to Avengers film and the boys sit down and watch it. 

He gets another text from his sister will be coming home Olivia is tired. How is Felicity as well?  
   
He texts back when he in the kitchen making dinner for Arthur and Robbie and Olivia. She's fine still in the coma but they think she will be waking up soon.  
   
That's good do you want me to bring some ice cream with me for the boys. Me and Olivia have eaten so much ice cream.   
   
Ray rolled his eyes God his sister is terrible.  
   
He texts back okay bring some ice cream with you back.  
   
And bring some for Donna then he shouts out to the boys what’s Donna's favourite ice cream.   
   
They both say strawberry.   
   
Thank you and then says to sister yeah strawberry ice cream for Donna and can you get some mint chocolate for me and Felicity when she's better.   
   
Anything else Big brother.   
   
No that's it then he gets on cooking he makes the kids favourite meal chicken nuggets but into animal shapes. 

He smiles because it's Felicity's favourite as well. He smiles is thinking of when he met her and how remarkable she was. 

So, happy his uncle told him about her even though he did stalk her for a bit because he was nervous. He wasn't very good chatting to girls back then or even now he guesses. 

He smiles thinking of the way they met.  
   
\-----------(Flashback MIT 2007) -------------  
   
He was really nervous he knows he shouldn't be doing this but his uncle really wants him to speak to her.  

He smiles thinking that his uncle didn't want him to stalk her. He’s nervous she so beautiful and smart. He walked into MIT's library. 

She's been to train people for extra money and he hacked their M.I.T logbook so he would be put in there. 

Because she's made it clear to him that she doesn't want to be friends of him. He smiles when he sees her with her black hair with a purple streak going down half of her head. 

He coughs and she looks up and God she's not happy to see him. She gets up and says “God, Leave me alone Ray. “  
   
He said “please I just want to be friends.”  
   
She looks up at him and says “you know why we can't be friends and you don't want to be friends you want me to be your girlfriend. God didn't porcupine’s farting make it clear I don't want to be friends with you. “  
   
She gets up now and starts to stuff things in her bag.  
   
She starts to walk away and he said “please” and she says “no leave me alone.”    
   
And she turns around and says “oh and you better check all your electrical devices because these fingers can get everywhere” and she shakes her head and said “no but I mean is I'm very talented at getting things places.” Then she turns around and walks out the door it's raining and he smiles. 

One thing he likes about her is her babbles and her way of saying sexual things.    
   
He's walking to his car. He looks and Felicity is struggling with Somebody is trying to take her bag. Before he can go that the guy pushes her to the floor. Ray can't go after the guy so he stays with her says “Felicity are you okay.”  
   
He takes her cheek and says “Felicity are you okay.” The first time didn't work and then she says my babies I can feel horrible pain. 

He looks down and Felicity's black trousers she was wearing had blood in her crotch area.   
He rings for an ambulance and he stays with her. An hour later Ray is sitting in the hospital with Lyla. She just comes back and says “I've just told Felicity's mum but she's okay.”  
   
Ray looks up and says “cool if it’s okay can I stay and wait for her.”  
   
Lyla smiles and says “yes you can. I'm sure Felicity will want to see you you're her Prince Charming.”   
   
\------------(7 hours later) -----------  
   
Lyla went home get some stuff for Felicity.  
   
Felicity is 4 months pregnant.  
   
He knows that's the reason why she doesn't want to be friends but he said to her that he just wants to help her.   
   
One because his uncle said to him to look out for her and to she's remarkable.  
   
The Doctor called Margaret comes over and says family of Miss Smoak  
   
Ray gets up and says” yes I am.”  
   
The doctor says “are you the father” he knows he shouldn't say it but he needs to know she's okay and he said yes.   
   
“Okay luckily Miss Smoak is not too far gone that the babies are okay.  Bleeding can happen sometimes but with what happened we would like to keep her overnight. “The doctor tells him that he can go and see her  
   
He walks to her room and she sitting there looking at the TV. 

She looks so small in the bed with all the hospital machines around her. 

She looks up and says Ray what are you doing here. He can tell she’s shocked that he still here but he didn't want to leave her. 

He says “I didn't want to leave you and Lyla’s getting some stuff for you from your home. Something about your babies need to be with you. “   
   
She smiles and says “my computer.  
   
Need to back up all my information that was on my other computer but that person took it”  
   
He says “can I sit down” and she smiles it's the first real smile she's given him.   
   
He’s brought back by hearing the door though and Robin comes in with Olivia.  
   
Olivia smiles and says Ray and runs at him and says missed you.  
   
Ray smiles and says “missed you to know what have you been at the ice cream shop this whole time.”   
   
She smiles and says “no we met,” before she can say anything else the Robin cut her off and says “you need to go to the toilet remember.”   
   
“Oh, yes” and she starts running to the toilet and Ray walk Olivia.  
   
 hours later the kids are now in bed and Ray he's talking all three of them in and says “now do you want to story.”  
   
“Oh, say yes story Peter pan .”  
   
He smiles and gets the book and sits down and starts saying “Harry you’re a wizard…”   
   
He's only done two pages and they're asleep. He smiles and kisses them on the head.   
   
He walks down to the kitchen and his sister is there eating biscuits. “Hey can I have one” and she says yeah.   
   
He sits down and says “God, its tiring when Felicity is not here.”  
   
His sister looks at him with her big brown eyes and says “you love her don't you.”   
   
He smiles and says “is it that obvious.”  
   
“Well the fact that you look like you have heart eyes times and how much you spend with her yes. “  
   
“I know it's complicated but she lives Central city normally and she won't be here long and I know you like Anna but you just get this look around you when you're with her. “  
   
“Don't get me wrong I love Anna that I don't think she is your one and only. “  
   
He smiles and kisses her on the forehead answers “when did you become so wise.   
   
But I need to ask you a hard question are you and Felicity ever going to tell Oliver about the kids?”   
   
He was shocked “how do you know?”  
   
“I'm not stupid and have you seen Olivia she is the spitting image as Thea and Oliver. And I did hear you talk about Felicity and how you are going to put your name on the bus certificate and how mum wasn't happy.”

 He smiles mum wasn't happy but when she met Felicity I think she could understand why I did.   
   
“Yes, mum loves Felicity like she was her daughter. Anyway, to get back on subject if Oliver finds out he has a lot of power and he deserves to know. “  
   
He knows this is a sore subject with his sister they never knew their dad and his sister always thought that she wasn't wanted.   
   
That’s why him and Felicity bonded because their fathers both walked out on them. “It's not up to me he says and it's complicated. 

And right now, I'm happy just being Felicity's friend I'm not with Anna any more but I just want to be Felicity's friend. “  
   
She rolls her eyes “okay you stay her friend for the rest your life anyway I'm going to bed.”   
   
He watches her walk away to her spare bedroom. 

He thinks about Oliver and if he finds out they can handle him but it's Moira is the one to be frightened of she's the one who holds the power.


	21. let it go let it go.

  
Back to the ice cream shop with Oliver.  He smiles seeing Olivia with Robin in the booth. 

The little girl looks up, smiles and calls Oliver over waving furiously at him. 

she tells him that they got him some ice cream He walks over and sits next to her and says “thank you” and they both start eating bubblegum ice cream.  
   
 Robin gets a text from Ray message saying that Felicity has woken up and.    
that if she's okay could she walk to the hospital with Olivia.  
   
She texts back saying, of course, I will tell Olivia shall be so excited, love you big brother x.  
   
Robin just looks at Oliver and Olivia and thinks god they look so like.  
   
Olivia is telling Oliver about her maths homework and that one of the sports that she loves archery. 

Robin can see the way that his eyes light up when she starts talking about how much she loves archery. 

She doesn't want to interrupt them, Olivia is only 5 and she doesn’t like to talk to a lot of people and only does when she likes them.  

Her brothers’ on the other hand are chatterboxes.  
   
”Olivia, I need to tell you something exciting”. Olivia immediately stops talking about frozen to Oliver and she looks up at Robin with her big blue eyes and her little French plaits with her frozen t-shirt with Olaf on the front. 

Oliver also looks up when he hears Robin start to speak. Olivia.  
   
Robin says “your mum is awake and we can go visit her. I’m sure that she's missed you a lot.”    
   
Olivia starts crying and hugs Oliver and said: “my mummy is awake”. He tightened his grip around her and God she feels like home to him.   
   
She snuggles into his white button down shirt and Robin says “Olivia you're getting your tears on Oliver.”  
   
He pulls away and smiles at Olivia and wipes her little nose and says “ don't worry I don't mind, these are happy tears” he looks at Olivia and says “aren't they sweetie.”  
   
She pulls away from him and says “yeah happy tears”.  
   
“Come on then, we got to go then”  Olivia quickly gets all her stuff together and gets down from the booth and says “see you later Oliver.”  
   
Robin walks with Olivia clutching her hand talking about what she's going to do with her mum. 

Oliver just smiled and then see that Olivia has left her colouring book that says Arthur in crayonHe gets up and put his jacket on and quickly walks to the end of the shop and calls “Robin, Olivia.”  
   
Robin turns around with Olivia and he said: “you left your book.”  
   
She smiles and says “thank you Oliver” and hugs him again.  
   
Robin says “we better go because it looks like it's going to start to rain.”  
   
Oliver says “I can drop you if you want.”  
   
Olivia looks up at Robin and said “please can he come and drop us off I don't want to be wet. I don't want to get a cold”  
   
God, she doesn't know what to do she knows that Felicity has history with Oliver but that's all she knows.When her big brother talks about him it's with anger and disgust. 

She hasn't told him that Olivia has been having ice cream with Oliver because Olivia seems happy and she knows that Ray will stop it and so will Donna. 

Ray is her Big Brother and he may not be Olivia, Arthur and Robbie's dad by blood but God he's been there for them since the day they were born. 

And from the conversation they had yesterday, she knows that he is in love with Felicity.  

She really does feel like Felicity should tell Oliver about the children. 

she knows it’s because if she had the chance to meet her father she would even though he left them. 

She knows that it would kill her if she found that her mother knew where her father was all this time and refused to tell her.  

She knows that it was really wrong but when she was younger she used to eavesdrop on Ray’s conversations with Felicity so she knows a little bit about what went on back then. 

That's why she was surprised when Ray wanted Felicity to work with QC but sometimes she thinks her big brother forgets what happened between Felicity and Oliver. 

It didn't help that board of Palmer tech wanted Ray to work with QC. So, her brother was stressed and probably didn't even think about Felicity and how uncomfortable it would be for her. 

She’s pretty sure he did tell his staff to find somebody else but the board wanted it to be Felicity. 

She thinks it will be okay for him if Oliver just dropped them off so her brother won't see Oliver. So, she agrees and God Olivia's face lights up.    
   
Olivia jumped into Oliver’s arms and he picks her up and he looks at Robin to ask if it's okay.    
   
She says it's fine and they all walk to Oliver’s town car where Diggle is standing. Oliver doesn't notice but Diggle's eyes go large when he sees him carrying Olivia.

Oliver smiles and says “can you take us to the hospital.”  Diggle looks at Robin and says ”are you sure this is a good idea” when Oliver is out of earshot, putting Olivia in a car seat. 

When Diggle looks at the text Oliver sent him asking if he could get a car seat. 

Diggle just thought it was his boss being weird he didn't realise he had Olivia with him.  
   
Diggle knows that something happened between Oliver and Felicity because when he asked Lyla about Felicity's children she said it's not my place to say anything.

He loves his wife and he knew she didn't wanna lie to him so she didn't tell him anything but looking at Olivia and Oliver he can figure out that she is Oliver’s Child and  Oliver doesn't know about Robbie and Arthur.    
   
But Oliver has been awful, he's been trying to push Felicity away and to show her that he hasn't changed and the rest of Star City but he has changed.  
   
He thought something was happening with Felicity and Oliver but he heard that Oliver was with Isabel and Felicity walked in on the two of them similar to what happened in Russia. Diggle had to ask him because he was getting an ear full from Lyla.   
   
Oliver told him that nothing happened she dropped by my office but then I got that text message that had pictures of Felicity and Thea happened. And I wanted to talk to Sara but she's disappeared. 

She left me a note saying that she was trying to find somebody and will tell me when she's found the person. Please keep an eye on Felicity.  
   
Diggle is pulled out of his thoughts by Oliver telling him that they s got to go to the hospital come on. Driving to the hospital doesn’t take long but Oliver is enchanted by Olivia. 

She is talking about frozen and how much she loves it and how they went to Disneyland Paris and that they saw pirates and one of them he was bad reminded for her mum.  
   
Oliver couldn't wait to see who Olivia’s mum is. The way Olivia talks about her, she sounds beautiful and funny    
and charming like her daughter.  
   
Diggle removes his eyes from the road and smiles when he sees Olivia start singing let it go let it go. He can't wait to see his little girl.He hopes she's a little bit like Olivia, cheeky but cute and kind. 

He is once again pulled out of his thoughts about his own child by the sign that's telling him he’s near the hospital and Olivia happiness to be nearly at the hospital.  
   
   
He stops the car and before he can say that he needs to park the car, Olivia is out the door with Robin saying “Olivia wait.”  
   
She stops and says “sorry I'm so excited” and is jumping up and down. Then she stops and looks up at Oliver with her blue eyes and says “can you come with us I don't like hospitals. They remind me when I was ill and I don't like them”   
   
God how could he say no “ if that's okay with Robin.”  
   
Robin looked uncomfortable and said, ”yeah, I guess it's okay.” Great, she's in trouble now she quickly text Ray Oliver is with Olivia I'm sorry.    
   
Ray text back what have you done?    
   
Robin text back he was at the ice cream shop and I will tell you when I see you. Just make sure Arthur and Robbie aren't there.  
   
She was Texting this while they were going to the elevator.  
   
Then she got a text from her other brother, Sydney, who lives in England.  
   
Hi, sis, I need to speak to Ray, he's not answering his phone urgent get back to me soon. She quickly texts back okay but in hospital won't be up to talk to you.  
   
He quickly texts back okay but seeing as you're done at the hospital need to speak to you it urgent.  
   
She normally lives with her brother Sydney in England with their Mum.  
   
But Sydney is getting married soon so she will probably go back there with Ray and maybe the triplets and Felicity.  
   
She's pulled out of her texting her brother by Oliver saying “where is her room.”  
   
”Oh, it's this way,” said Robin God she was getting nervous now.  
   
Olivia kept on talking about what she wants to do with Felicity not saying her name thank God.  
   
They arrived at Felicity's room and Ray was standing outside, shit he didn't look happy. Oliver had to put Olivia down as she said Ray she ran to Ray and Mr Palmer stood hugging her. He didn't think Ray had any children he was a bit confused.He could notice that there was some tension between Robin and Ray,  he didn't realise that that was her brother.  
   
Olivia stops hugging Ray and then looked Oliver and said: “will you stay.”  
   
Before he could say anything, he got a text from Sara: need to speak to you it's about the person I was trying to find.    
   
He looks and says to Olivia “I'm sorry that was my friend, she needs to meet up with me. I can text that we could meet here” as he could see Olivia's face fell.  
   
She said “thank you” and then she opened the door into the hospital room Oliver couldn't really say much as the door was shut quite quickly.  
   
Then he looked at Palmer and said: “I didn't realise you had a daughter”.  
   
Ray looked at Robin then looked back to Oliver and said: “yes, I do.”  
   
Then Ray said, “aren't you going to going to see your friend?”  
   
Oliver smiled and said, ”yeah, I'm just going to get some coffee do you want any?”  
   
Both Ray and Robin said no thank you.  
   
Oliver walked away to get a drink and to phone Sara, he's worried about her.  
   
10 minutes later he is walking back and he hears  Ray and Robin having a heated conversation. ”I can’t believe that you have been lying to me all this time, you and Olivia have been having ice cream with Oliver. What were you thinking Robin, I know you would love to meet Dad but you can not put what you feel on to somebody else.She's only five years old and I can already see she is attached to him. God when there together they look the same.   
   
Robin was crying “I'm sorry I just didn't see him as her dad and you didn't see her with him. Guess I felt it was like what I wanted for me and Dad.  
   
Ray cuddles his little sister he knows she wasn't doing it from a spiteful place she just wishes that she could meet their dad. That's the thing their Dad is not worth it.  
   
Mark walked out on them for another woman and then when I made my money and my brother did to he came back and wanted to see us. 

He was in debt and just wanted our money and he was going to use Robin to get it but luckily, we stopped him we never told her because we didn't want to hurt her.

He's pulled back by his little sister whimpering in his arms. 

Oliver just watches and he can't really hear a lot of the conversation except from she is five years old and she's already got attached to him. They are talking about him or somebody else but seeing Ray hug his sister makes him think of Thea.  
   
Then Ray phone goes off and Oliver quickly hides his, Ray is coming his way. Ray says to the phone “slow down Sydney.”  
   
Oliver walks back and before anything happens the door opens from the room and a nurse comes through and he sees into the room and Olivia is on the bed with Felicity.


	22. Still in love with........

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's finally here Oliver is figuring it out. 
> 
> Now I'm going on a little break of the story as I need to get it finished. And figure out where this story is going to go. There will be updates but I need to get some chapters done before an update next. And I am working on another story. I hope to have this story completed before Christmas but that does not mean it will be all Beta . Let me know if you would like. Felicity to have a relationship with Slade or would you rather have him just be totally crazy.
> 
> Have to say thank you to my amazing beta to. And hope you enjoy this chapter .

   
In that moment, everything freezes and everything falls into place but it can't be, he would know if he had a child. 

He turns and sees Robin, the look in her eyes tells him that, that little girl was his.  Felicity would've told him that he had a child.

He thinks about it and what has he really done to make her trust him or to give him a second chance. He needs to go, he needs to think about what's happened and he needs to know if this is his little girl. 

As he is walking away he hears giggling coming from a shop in the hospital, a little boy runs out and bumps into him, he looks up at Oliver and says sorry. 

The little boy is holding a panda bear that says I love you. 

He hears a woman saying “Robbie, I haven't paid for it yet.” The blonde woman who he recognises comes out with another little boy on her hip and whatever she was about to say dies on her lips when she sees him. The woman stares at him as he is standing right next to the little boy who he thinks is called Robbie.   
   
The other little boy says “Robbie Nana said she hasn't paid for it yet.”  
   
The little boy called Robbie says “I know I'm just so excited to see mummy, anyway Arthur did you get mint chocolate box.”   
   
But Oliver hasn't taken his eyes off the little boy when he looks back at the woman and again he recognises her from somewhere.   
   
\---------( Flashback MIT dorm room 2007 )--------------  
   
   
Oliver is kissing Felicity's neck and says “God I love kissing your neck” she lets out a moan and says “God I love it too.”    
   
He turns her “when is your roommate coming home” he says with the cheekiest smile.   
   
She looks up with her that eyeliner and her hair in a scruffy bun with his shirt on. She bites her lip and says “she's not going to be back for the whole day”.   
   
In the quickest action, he picks her up and take her to her bedroom. He pops are down on the bed and now he's kissing her neck going down to her breasts where his shirt is hanging off her shoulder.  

she's distracted by his lips; his hand is sneaking up her leg and then he stops for a minute God she's not wearing any panties. With a skill, he knows women loves he dies in quickly and she lets out a cry. 

His fingers are deep into her pussy and he's rubbing her clit. He would normally be sly but God he just wants to hear her say his name.  
   
“Oliver oh God. “  
   
Her hand has gone to his crotch where his boxers are and now she's massaging him. He takes his lips away from her nipple to moan at what she’s doing to him he says, “that’s not very nice”   
 

She smiles and says “that’s cause I want you inside me now.”  
   
God there is something so sexy about her, he does believe he's falling for her. Is it even possible to fall in love with someone in only a day?? 

He knows what he's doing with her as wrong he is with Laurel even though he is on a break with her. 

He did text Laurel saying I'm not sure about us starting a relationship again.   
   
She texts back saying I'm confused yesterday you wanted to get.   
   
I just need to think about everything he says.   
   
No, she wasn't happy with the next text she sent him fine now we’re on the break.   
   
He's pulled back by Felicity lifting her top up showing her beautiful breasts. 

His hands go to her breasts and start massaging them and she lets out a little moan. He's found out that her breasts are sensitive to and she loves them being pinched. 

Then he kisses her and slide his tongue into her mouth and start massaging has been he bites her lip and she lets out a moan. Then she whispers and says “you've got too many clothes on.”   
   
He has only got his boxers on but he laughs and quickly takes them off. 

He doesn't even put a condom on he just wants to be in her. He lines his cock with her entrance making sure his length is coated in her juices from the orgasm he gave her earlier. She takes his length and pushes it into her he loves the fact she takes control. 

Then he starts pumping into her playing with her breasts and whispering things into her neck. 

One thing Ollie Queen is good at is always making the woman that he's with come before him. He can feel her fluttering against his cock and he knows how to really make her come and have a really good orgasm he lifts her leg and he enters her deeper.   
   
She says “Oliver I'm going to come.”   
   
He kisses her and then whispers in her ear “come for me honey.”   
   
He can feel her walls tightening and then she lets out “fuck Oliver so goodddddd.”   
He carries on pumping into her making her have another orgasm he knows he's close to his orgasm and she starts moving her hips as well and he knows he's there and then he spills into her saying “fuck Fe-I ic-ity .”   
   
As they are both coming down from their orgasms her phone starts ringing and he says “your phone is ringing.”   
   
“Can you pass it to me it’s on your side” he grabs the phone and a picture of a blonde woman in a red dress that says Donna comes up.   
   
He says “who is this”  
   
 “oh, God it's my mum.” She quickly takes the phone and says “I'm just going to answer this” and walks off.   
   
\------( End of flashback)---------  
   
He still can't put his finger on it he can recognise her from somewhere but he's pulled out of his thinking about this woman who he recognises by his phone going off.   
   
Sara text ollie where are you I'm outside need to speak to you urgently.   
   
He text is back will be out there soon.   
   
   
He looks down at the little boy and says “have a nice day” and walks off.   
   
Donna let's out a breath, God that was Oliver Queen she thought he might have recognised her.   
   
She remembered when Felicity picked up the phone to speak to her she was out of breath and Donna knew that her daughter is having sex with somebody and Felicity said it was Oliver Queen. 

He was in her bed but bless her daughter she didn't mean to say out loud. God, she did think he might have recognised her because Felicity said that he picked up the phone.  She shakes her head and looks to Robbie and says come on we need to pay for this.   
   
   
\--------(On the other side of Starling city in The Queen Mansion.) ---------  
   
Moira just got a text message from the hospital Felicity is awake.  She is amazed by Felicity Smoak and that she graduated at the top of her class at MIT. 

She started her own business with Ray Palmer and now is as rich as probably her family are. God, she has so many regrets and it's all because of her anger against Isabel and her husband. 

She doesn't know what to do she wants to speak to Felicity and apologise to her and see if there is any way that she would be able to spend time and get to know her grandchildren.   

She gets into the town car and go to the hospital. 

She makes it to the hospital and she can see Oliver is standing there with Sara.  She is shocked and by the look on his face he's figured out something maybe about the kids, she just hopes he hasn't figured out her role in it. 

She’s not about to lose her son just after she’s got him back especially as their relationship has been strained since he found out about her role in the undertaking since Tommy nearly died.  
   
   
\------ -( 10 minutes earlier) -----------  
   
   
Sara couldn't believe it she knows she must tell Oliver about Slade and try to convince Felicity to tell Oliver that the triplets are his. 

She spoke to somebody in the League of Assassins and they told he that they had been monitoring Slade and h’s seems to be gathering an army for something. She knows Oliver wants to destroy him and she thinks he will probably want to kill somebody. 

Oliver loves Felicity and would be perfect for Slade to exact his revenge but the children would even be better. 

He was crazy when they were on the island, the friend that knew Oliver was gone and now was a crazy strong man now. 

She thought of him every day when she was in the League of Assassin, in particular, Oliver and what happened with Slade and that it was her fault as well because Oliver was going to tell the truth but she was scared that he would kill her. 

Now she's scared that he will go after her loved one’s (Laurel and Quentin) and Felicity who is a remarkable and beautiful woman.  

She texts Ollie saying where are you I'm outside need to speak to you urgently.  
   
 He text is back will be out there soon. Then she sees him and by the look of his face he's figured out Felicity’s secret.  

She doesn't want to say anything or let him know that she knows because she made a promise to Felicity.   
   
Felicity is the only person who seen her as a person and not somebody who destroyed her family and became a monster. 

She could tell that Ollie was still in love with Felicity. It was all over his face even when he was dating her sister she never saw that face. It was a face that showed that Felicity would be his always.  
   
   
She can hear Ollie coming and she turns around as he said “Sara what did you want?”   
   
“Ollie What's going on.”  she knows that she shouldn't ask it but his face looks like he's just been told his puppy died.   
   
“Oh, nothing” he says rubbing his face with his hands.   
   
Before Sarah can tell him about Slade  
Oliver says “oh Mom what you doing here?”   
   
“I heard that Felicity has woken up and I wanted to visit her and say so sorry for her being kidnapped at our party.   
   
“Oh, okay” said Oliver.   
   
Sara could tell that Moira wanted to see Felicity maybe Moira knows.  
   
“Its fine Ollie talk to you later.”   
   
He looked at Sara and said “are you sure??”   
   
“Yes, its fine stay with your mum and go and see Felicity.”   
   
“Okay, goodbye” Oliver says and Sara gets on her motorbike and leaves.   
   
He looks back at his mum and said “Are you sure mum, I think we should give her some rest.”   
   
“I'm just popping in some flowers” she had daisies in her hand “and a card to say that I'd like to have dinner with her family. “He doesn't know what his mum is playing at but something is definitely going on. 

They make it to the desk and the nurse tells them that visiting hours are over and that they’ll have to come back tomorrow.  
   
“Okay” says Moira and Oliver.   
   
He walks his mum to her Town car and says “I will see you tomorrow.”    
   
She gives Oliver smile thinking that he still seeing Sara.” Okay but I have someone who is going to help me with my mayoral campaign.  It's a dinner and I'd like you to be there. “  
   
“Okay I will try to make it “he says and kisses her on the cheek and goes to his car where Diggle is standing.   
   
“Are we going to go on the streets tonight?” Diggle said.    
   
“Yes, and I think we should train a bit as well.”  
   
Oliver doesn't see the black car was watching him. Isabel text Slade he's left.   
   
Slade Text Okay I'm getting a contract ready to kidnap the one the children. And I think Oliver needs a new distraction in a villain. Slade smiles to his self it looks like count vertigo is going to be back.   
 


	23. Pat.

   
   
Felicity couldn't believe it, she was awake, they told her that she's been unconscious for three months. 

Luckily Ray has been looking after the children with the help of Robin and Donna. 

She smiles because she can hear two of her monkeys, Olivia is right there with her sleeping on her chest. 

She hears a knock at the door and she smiles when she sees her mum with Robbie and Arthur. They have a big teddy that says we love you. She smiles and tells them to come in and they boys run in and hug her and cry and say “we missed you.”   
   
She kisses their foreheads and said “I missed you too.”   
   
Arthur looks up with his blue eyes and says “what were you dreaming about that kept you away from us?”   
   
She smiles and says “I was dreaming of ice cream and a lovely holiday in England.”   
   
Olivia perks up from her chest and says “oh we could visit Ray brother and I could see Amy.”   
   
Amy was Olivia's friend who lived in Central City but moved back to England with her dad.   
   
She smiles and says “maybe when I'm better. Don't forget Ray’s brother is getting married so he might want a flower girl.”   
   
Ray had spoken to her and telling her that his brother loves Olivia and would love her to be a flower girl. Ray’s whole family have been supportive with the kids.   
   
The nurse comes in and says “I'm really sorry but visiting hours are over.”   
   
Her little monkeys all say “but we don't wanna go. “  
   
Felicity smiles and says “I'm sure you can have a day off school tomorrow and you can visit me again. “  
   
They all get off the bed and walk out with Donna, she doesn’t want to tell Felicity about Oliver but she’s sure Ray will.  

He is the best person to talk to Felicity about Oliver. As much as Donna doesn't like the Queen family she knows that it would be better for them to be civil rather than getting lawyers involved.  

She will not let the Queen family take her grandchildren away from her and her daughter. Donna smiles at Ray as he walks in the room.  “The nurse said that visiting hours are over but I'm sure you could quickly say hi to her” Donna says looking up to Ray.   
   
He smiles but it does not reach his eyes.   
   
Donna says “is everything okay?”  
   
“yeah, I'll talk to you later Donna” and squeezes her hand.   
   
God, he doesn't want to tell Felicity that Oliver has been spending time with Olivia because out of all the children she is a mini version of Oliver.    
   
Felicity smiles when Ray comes into the room but her face slowly falls when she sees his eyes.   
   
“What's happened??” Felicity says panicking thinking about the kids.   
   
“The whole time you've been in the coma Olivia has been spending time with Robin in the ice cream shop down the road.”   
   
“So, I'm not mad at you but she's probably had too much ice cream for a while” Felicity says.   
   
“Oliver was there Felicity with Thea.”   
   
Felicity’s heart breaks oh God there's no way that Oliver and Thea wouldn't have figured it out. “Why did Robin let Olivia have ice cream with him?”   
   
“You know what Olivia is like. She begged Robin to let Oliver stay with them She likes him and I think Robin has put a lot of her own feelings about not knowing her dad into Olivia knowing Oliver.”   
   
“I must leave” Felicity says “I can't let Moira get hold of them.”   
   
“I got a phone call from Sydney he needs me maybe you could come with me and visit him you know the wedding is soon. I know the kids would like to see him.”   
   
“Ray I would but the hospital said I'm not allowed to fly in for two months.”   
   
“Felicity do not worry we will protect the children. Anyway, I better go” he kisses her forehead and says “God I've missed you.”   
   
He pulls was away and she says “I've missed you too.”  
   
“I'll take the kids home with Donna okay.”   
   
“Thank you for looking after them Ray. “  
   
“There is nothing I wouldn't do for them and you Felicity “he says with a sad smile.  
   
“I will probably be home in like three days” Felicity says “make sure that the house is not in a mess. I'm sure the kids are looking forward to my cooking."   
   
He smiled and said “they've been really enjoying my cooking with the help of Robin, you know is training to be a chef.”   
   
Felicity said “anyway you better go or the nurse will come in and kick you out. “  
   
“Yeah, I have a record of getting kicked out of hospital” he said smiling at her.   
   
\-----------(Flashback 3 years ago ) -----------  
   
Ray was panicked he couldn't believe something happened to Olivia she's only 3 years old. 

He saw Felicity and she's outside the hospital room and she looks at him with tears in her eyes and says it was nuts I didn't even know she was allergic.   
   
“I'm a terrible mother Felicity” says crying   
   
Ray just takes her in his arms and says “there is no way you were meant to know. “  
   
“I'm allergic I should've realised that she was allergic too.”   
   
“Felicity you have no nuts in your house and you're so careful with they eat” he said considering her eyes touching her cheek and Rubbing her tears away. “You didn't even let them eat them Easter eggs I bought them. You are a good mum.”   
   
She smiled and said “well they were so expensive as well.”   
   
He smiles “they were meant to be eaten they were beautiful handmade and Easter eggs with their names all in them with gold leaf and little surprises in the Easter eggs. “  
   
They are pulled out of their memory by the Doctor coming out of Olivia's room “Miss Smoak your daughter is fine she had a little allergic reaction to the nuts. You can go and see her now.  

She's just a little bit worried as she's woken up and you weren't there but we made sure she is calm.”  
   
Felicity smiles and says “thank you so much “and walked into the room.    
   
Ray see a reporter who has been trying to get information about Felicity and him and their relationship. The man can see that Ray him and quickly walks into a random room. Ray follows him and says “I've told you to stay away from us I'm going to call the police.”   
   
This man was the guy who stalked her at college and has not got the picture that Felicity does not like him.  

The next words of the man’s mouth were disgusting about Ray sleeping with Felicity. And that he knows who the children’s fathers really as he's kept a close eye on Felicity. 

Ray just saw red and punched the guy and started saying to him “I will kill you if you ever release any information about her.”  The hospital security who had been alerted to the commotion that Ray had made, came in, it was then that Ray realised that they were in an   old woman's hospital room.     
   
One of the men says “you need to leave we are kicking you out you're disturbing the patient.”   
   
Ray said “this man is not allowed to be near Felicity. He's not even meant to be in this hospital, I've said to your manager about this man.”   
   
“Look Mr Palmer we will remove him and let the police deal with him but you need to leave because you are making a scene”.    
   
“I'm not disturbing the patient.”  
   
Ray said fine and watched as they took Pat who was the guy who mugged her and he was obsessed with her.   
   
\------(End of flashback) -------  
   
Now he was creepy. Pat pretended to be a journalist to get in the hospital but luckily, he's in iron heights. 

Turns out that Pat has not done this to just one woman, he has charges against him from other women and one kidnapping. And a few other things that Ray never wanted to tell Felicity as he knows it would've scared her. 

It was lucky that he was with her when she got mugged as Pat was only a car away wanting to kidnap her. 

Because the next week are young girl went missing and it turned out that Pat took young girl and sexual assaulted her but Ray never told Felicity how crazy Pat was. 

That's why he's so protective over her and the children. 

He would tell her the reason he's going home to see his brother is because his mum is not well but he doesn't want to make her worried. 

One of the reason why Robin staying with him is that it was just getting too much for her see that Mom like that. She didn't want to go but Mom said that she wanted her to have a holiday. 

Robin stopped going to college and started looking after mum full-time as she didn't trust anybody else. Even though we could afford the best health care for my mum Robin just didn't wanna leave her side. 

It's the reason why his brother is getting married so quickly not because he doesn't love the woman because they don't know how long his Mom will have.  He has his brother and his sister but Felicity is his biggest family he would go crazy if he lost them. 

He feels sad about Anna and if he wasn’t in love with Felicity he knows that he could've had a good life with her but it would've been unfair to carry on with Anna.   
   
So, he walks out of Felicity's hospital room when the nurse came in and gave him that look he thought he better leave.   
   
He takes Olivia she’s asleep as well as Robbie and him and Donna and Robin who has Arthur walk to his car.   
   
Arthur said “tomorrow could we get some ice cream that could help Mom and some Jell-O. “  
   
He smiled and said “yes if the doctor says it's okay.”  
   
On the other side of Star City.   
   
Sara's been watching this car for the past months now she's sure this is Slade car. She's in all her Black Canary get up. On the motorbike that is so fast she hopes Oliver doesn't mind her borrowing it.  

But she is doing this for him and her family and God if Slade is as crazy as he was when they were on the island, she is scared about what he would do if you knew Oliver’s got children. 

She does think she will tell him it's too dangerous to not tell him and she's pretty sure he is the person sending Felicity the letters.   
   
The car stops at a big warehouse and Slade gets out so she follows and there is Isabel. God, she can't believe she's working with him but it makes sense why she has gotten so close to Oliver. 

She knows before he was with her that he was with Isabel and some other women trying to keep the Playboy act up but Felicity flipped and now he wants more she can see it when he watches her when they were at the gala.    
   
She gets out all the overwatch gear that she needs as wells as an earwig and she places it to her ear and she can hear the conversation.    
   
“Have you told him of our plan?” Slade said   
   
Isabel smiles and says “yes, he's up for it Arrow took a lot from him and now he loves the fact he knows who he is.”   
   
Tobias comes in the room and says “I love the fact that I know Oliver Queen is the arrow. “   
   
 Tobias says “which child do you want me to take or is it the woman you want me to take?”   
   
Slade looked at him and said “NO, I don't want you to touch the Smoak family, not yet. “.   
   
Count vertigo comes up and says “this drug will help.”   
   
“Yes, the green arrow and me and Oliver have history. He will not want this drug on the streets.”    
   
“So, you know what you've got to do Count Vertigo destruct Oliver.” Isabel said and she looked at Tobias “we will need you later there is a gala we will need you to interrupt. 

Anyway, I must go back to QC and try and get more of the board on my side. “Her red Jimmy Choo’s clipped on the floor and she walked away to the exit.   
   
Now she knows she must tell Oliver there's too many people working for Slade but she's interested in what Slade was looking at on the table of the warehouse. 

So, when she sure everybody has left she goes down and there are pictures of Felicity the children and Oliver with Olivia having ice cream and Thea meeting up with Roy. Even pictures of Ray leaving his penthouse. 

Then she sees pictures of her family.  She can hear noises so she quickly goes back to where she was hiding. Then Slade is back and he gets the pictures and put them in his briefcase.   
   
What Sara did not expect was Slade saying “Sara come out. I know you're there and I know you saw my pictures do you really think I left them there by accident. 

Do you think I'm stupid enough to not know when I have a tail? 

Come out and I won't get one of my men to kill Laurel who I know is just walking back from having dinner with your dad. It's your choice.”  
   
She comes out from where she was hiding and says “what is this plan you've got?”   
   
Before anything else she's hit with a drug and he says “I don't want you to tell Oliver that I'm back yet I have some more surprises up my sleeve for him. 

 

And my relationship with Felicity needs to get a little bit more serious before I want him to know I'm here."   
   
The last thing she thinks is god Felicity don't go near him and God Oliver I'm sorry.   
 


	24. Foundry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well been a long time I am still doing the story I've just sort of took a break from it now. I know it's taking a long time Oliver to meet the children and for Felicity to tell him that I spread the chapters out so I can post. More but have had a break from this story so hopefully I will be posting again.  
> I've took a break from all my stories as I've got a negative comment and it just froze you. Anyway how good have season 6 Ben. It definitely feels more like arrow .

It’s been three days since he's found out about Olivia. He still doesn't know if she is his child but the age and God the way she looks so much like and acts like he did when he was little even down to the fact she loves bubble-gum ice cream. The fact she has blue eyes and has the Queen eyes. He sitting in the foundry thinking about what he is going to do. He has been busy with vertigo that's on the streets again but he's been distracted and Diggle knows why. 

He's not heard anything from Sara they never got to have the talk she really wanted to have and he's text her but she's not replying. He can't believe that Felicity and he have a child and he's been terrible to her, God he's been a dick. The moment he split up with Sara he wanted to get in a relationship with her but he thinks his words got confused. Words have never been his strong suit. He wants somebody to kill with one of his arrows or with his hands. Him talking about his feelings is never good instead he fucks up with Felicity and tells her that he wants to date her after he just split up with Sara and after he's been dating and been seen with loads of women. He wonders why she didn't tell him about Olivia if she is his daughter. He's going to do a little bit of digging so he can get into the birth certificates. He writes Olivia's name and Felicity's birthday and it comes up with a few people and there is Felicity's name and where she gave birth to Olivia. He looks under the name of father and what he sees breaks his heart, it says Ray Palmer is her father. But he reads the dates and they don't match up that meant Felicity slept with Ray after or before she was with Oliver. It makes sense because Ray’s sister was looking after them and they seem close. Before he can think of anything else, Diggle is coming down the foundry stairs and sees what Oliver is researching and says Felicity's being released today. 

Oliver looks up and says “Is she okay?” 

“Yeah, she's fine she's got a couple broken bones and leg she's in a wheelchair at the moment.” 

Oliver looked up and said “Did you know that she had a child?” 

“Yes” Diggle said “my wife is her best friend and I gathered that she didn't want anybody to know about the child. Lyla said that something happened to Olivia when she was young something to do with nuts and somebody from Felicity's past I think the name of the man was ….” Oliver cut him off” Pat??” 

Diggle said “how did you know about him.” 

“She told me that a guy was stalking her before she met Cooper” Oliver said. “But Diggle the little girl is not mine” 

It wasn't Diggle place to tell Oliver let that little girl is his and that he has two other sons as well. One because he made a promise to Felicity that he wouldn't tell anybody about them including Oliver and his wife would be very angry at him. Oliver is like a brother but he has been horrible to Felicity in the way of him dating women and sleeping with Isabel in Russia. When Lyla was on the phone to Felicity all he could hear was Lyla said that he wants to date you after just breaking up with Sara, God he's such an idiot. And saying to the woman who you hurt but you would like to date after you just split up with the girl who you went on a boat with is not the best time. 

Oliver’s never been good at his feelings Diggle has learnt. He knows he must hold his wife back because she wanted to kick Oliver’s ass and make him realise that him being rude to Felicity and pushing her away is not the right way. Diggle remembered saying to “Oliver man, you pretending to be a playboy will bite you in the ass and yes you need to show people that you're not that person not play into that.” 

“I'm doing this to protect my family Diggle” Oliver said as he was putting on the arrow outfit. 

“But you might hurt somebody you really care about Oliver if you pretend to be this Playboy.”

“Diggle I'm scared that if I let people see the real me, see that I'm a monster and broken that they won’t love me” 

“Man, when you find the right person you will not have to hide who you are and they would love the parts that are not good about you. Just like you will like the parts of them that they think are not good about themselves.” 

Diggle is brought out of it by Oliver’s sudden “I need to go to the office.” 

Diggle knows that Oliver is going to Felicity's hospital room. Since she's been in the coma Oliver went to her hospital room every day as Oliver Queen and the arrow. That's why it makes sense that Oliver met Olivia at the ice cream shop that is not far from the hospital. Olivia can't stand hospitals after she had her allergic reaction when she was at school. That is what Lyla told him when he saw Olivia with Oliver in his arms I was surprised but God she is the mini version of Oliver with a hint of Thea in her. Diggle must've been in his mind for a while as Oliver was out of the arrow suit and before he was leaving Diggle said “are you sure it's good to see her.?” 

Oliver looked back at him and said “I know that that says Ray is the dad but she just looks like Thea and a little bit of me. I'm not going to ask her anything she's been unconscious for quite a long-time Diggle I just need to see her and Olivia.” 

Diggle has never seen Oliver look like this, there is so much regret in his eyes and sadness and love. The last is fear that he's never seen in Oliver eyes only when those men took Felicity. Oliver has left the foundry and Diggle text Lyla Oliver knows and he's going to Felicity's hospital room. I think he wants to see Olivia but will not ask Felicity if Olivia is his because he is confused with the birth certificate and he doesn't know about Robbie an Arthur. He waits for a bit and looks and sees what Oliver was researching. His phone lets out a beep and there is a text from Lyla: thank you for telling me Felicity already knows that but she’s scared with Moira and what Oliver will do. But how did he take it. 

He quickly text: he's guilty because he's been horrible to her. I think it's all finally caught with him how he's been to people and her. And God I think he's heartbroken thinking that Olivia isn't his. He's been busy with vertigo so he's only just now done research on it. I don't think his mind was in the right place for it. Lyla there was something in his eyes I've never seen that before peace. 

Okay Johnny I've got ago Felicity wants to leave now I'm with her.

 

\----(3 days earlier Felicity's hospital room) ------

She smiles at Olivia and Robbie and Arthur leave the hospital room they got stickers for her leg in a cast. 

Ray comes into the room and she smiles and says “God I'm being visited by everybody today” he smiled but it didn't reach his eyes. 

“What's wrong??” Felicity said trying to move up on the bed. 

He said “nothing, don’t worry.” 

She gave him that look of do not lie to me and tell me what's wrong. 

“I need to visit England for three weeks, I'll be back for the Disney gala. 

“God, I totally forgot about that I can't believe it's come around so soon” then she said “but I've been in a coma so that's partly why.” 

He smiled and said “yeah Robin is feeling a bit homesick so we're going to go home.” It wasn't a lie but the truth Robin did want to see his mum who is getting better now. 

She had a scare the night his brother was around but she pulled through and is even stronger now so his sister wants to see her. She might stay there and not come back as his brother’s wedding is in 7 weeks when they're back in England. Hopefully by then Felicity can travel and the kids can be at the wedding. Olivia has been really looking forward to being a flower girl. He told her last night that his brother wanted her to be the flower and since and she's not going on about it and how her dress will be like Elsa’s and the boys are going to be the ring boys. 

He's brought out of his thoughts by Felicity saying “yeah, I bet she's missing home. Can't wait to get into my bed and have my coffee” 

He smiled and said “it's that bad here then.” 

“It tastes like dirt” Felicity said. 

“How do you know that it does taste like dirt” he said with an eyebrow scrunched. 

“When I was little a boy said, he made me a pie but it was a mud pie. Anyway, so you're being gone for three weeks and how will I live without you.” 

He kissed her forehead and said “you’ll survive. Don't worry I've got Robin to make some ready meals for you.” 

“Nothing in foil” Felicity said with a smile. 

“No, she didn't realise that you were going to put the foil in the microwave.” He smiled “how can you have an IQ of 170 but cooking is your weakness” he said. 

“Just like dancing is yours. You're terrible at it.” 

He started to do the robot and said “you love my robot. Anyway, I've got to go. I'm going to say goodbye to Robbie, Arthur and Olivia.” 

“Okay they will be sad to see you leave.” 

“I will Skype every Monday” Ray said. “And I will get them some of those biscuits they like Jaffa cakes some other sweet treats.” 

Five minutes later Felicity got a knock at the door and it was Slade. 

She smiled and said “hi, how are you? “

“My leg hurts got some bruised ribs and some broken bones but I'm doing better.”

 

” Have they found the people who did this?” 

“No Quentin said it’s still ongoing. “ 

“Okay so I thought maybe when you're better we could have another date night.” 

“Yeah that will be nice and I thought maybe you could come to the Disney gala. It's in three weeks’ time. So, I will be better then.”


	25. Burn baby Burn

   
“That will be nice” he said. “I thought maybe we could get a babysitter as well on the night.”   
   
“The children will be there but yeah; my Mom can look after them.”   
   
He kissed her on the lips and he smiled and said “I need to go I have a meeting.”   
   
She smiled and said “cool I’ll probably see you this week maybe when I'm out.”   
   
He smiled and said “I will be away for three days as I've got some business in Gotham again.”

 He wasn't going to tell her that he's going to torture Sara with knowing that Sara can't do anything and her family in his sights now. 

He knew she was following him but his plans are changing with Sara. 

He didn't think she would go back too league of assassins. 

He is pulled out of his thoughts by Felicity’s nurse saying that she needs to change Felicity dressings on her ribs.   
   
He smiles and says “I will speak to you later.”   
   
Present day at night Felicity's house.     
   
“Thank you for picking me up” said Felicity looking at Lyla. 

“I know it's late so thank you.” 

 

“I haven't seen you in ages and you can't drive and soon I won't be allowed to” she said touching her baby bump. 

“And I think we need a girls’ night “Lyla said as they are driving to the house.   
   
“Are the kids off school” said Lyla.   
   
” Yeah, I asked the school and they said its fine.

They been through quite a lot and they know that they will not be able to focus so they said that they could have the week off. 

They should be in bed if Donna has put them to bed that is” she said smiling.   
   
Lyla looked at Felicity “so Ray broke up with Anna.”  
   
God not this again felicity thinks.  
   
“I just don't understand how you don't see the way he looks at you.”   
   
“Look Lyla we once kissed and we both said that it just felt weird. 

That we were kissing our best friend.  

I don’t know why he split up with Anna but he's got a lot on now and who knows they might have a bit of time apart and get back together.”   
   
“Well if you're on the subject about people getting back together what about you and Oliver?”    
   
“He’s still that Playboy. you still Ollie but not the good versions of him but the versions of being selfish and I do know that it does seems like he's keeping something for me.”   
   
“Well you are keeping something from him. 

I totally understand why you don't want him to know about the kids but if he spent time with Olivia and she seemed really happy maybe it's good for him to be in their life.”   
   
“What have you done with Lyla?”   
   
“Look I just I don't know I spent some time with Olivia when you were in the coma and she just spoke about him all the time.  

She even asked about her dad on about how she knows Ray is her sorted daddy.”  
   
Felicity taking a breath “she asked about her dad?”   
   
“Any time was when she was free and the kids had their daddy dance” Felicity said “but she's never been and she knows that he died. Ray is her sort of daddy.”   
   
“Yeah, I still think that's very confusing” Lyla said.   
   
“Not really, they know that Ray didn't put them in my belly but their real dad did but he died and to protect them we had to put his name on the birth certificate. “  
   
“I don't know but look I'm the one person you know who has never liked Oliver for what he did to you.  

But maybe he will realise that him being this playboy I'm being rude to his family and pushing you away somebody who he loves.”   
   
“He does not love me again. What is with all these men in my life you think love me.”   
   
Lyla was near to Felicity’s street and said “look I saw the pictures of the Gala and his eyes were not on anybody else except from you.”  
   
“That doesn't mean that he loves me.”   
   
“Yeah but you said that he told you that he loved you.”   
   
“That was a week after he split up with Sara. I wasn't really taking anything that he said seriously.”   
   
“Looking at pictures when you two were dancing it looked like you were married and in love.”   
   
Felicity was so confused she never thought that Oliver was being serious, she just thought he wanted to get into her pants again. 

And everything that happened with Isabel and that he's been seen with Susan.  

She doesn't trust him and as much as she wants to give him a second chance with the children she just doesn't know.  

She thinks her and Slade are going to take the Nextep in three weeks’ time. 

Before she can think anything else of it she hears sirens and police cars going to the street where she lives. She has a feeling something is wrong.

 Straight away she's out the door of the car with Lyla behind her. 

She sees her neighbours looking seeing what's going on outside. 

All she can think is her babies. 

One of the policeman “sorry you cannot go there”  
   
she says “that's my house and my children are in there.” She pushes him away and run to her house that's in flames.    
   
She hears a cry and its Donna “Felicity.”   
   
She runs to her mum and said “where are the kids??”   
   
Felicity was shaking her mum there is nothing coming out of her mum apart from tears and sobbing.   
   
Lyla said “she’s in shock Felicity.”   
   
The firemen are trying to put out the flames but it's too much. 

Quentin is there and he comes to Felicity and asks “are your kids in there?”   
   
Felicity has crazy looking eyes she says “I don't know my mum isn’t saying anything. “  
   
Then Donna speak and says “they're in there with Thea and Roy. 

I just went to the neighbours to get some milk and then I came back and it was on fire oh Felicity” Donna said crying. “I tried to go back in there but I just count get in”  
   
Felicity one of the fire men says the window are nailed down.

 Felicity tries to go into the house but two arms stop her and she sees Diggle and Moira saying “is Thea in there?”    
   
\------(Half an hour before with Oliver at the Hospital) --------  
   
He knows it's late but he just needs to see her so he goes to the hospital and they say that she's already been released.   
   
He gets a text from Diggle saying your mum wants me to pick up Thea and Roy they are at Felicity's house.   
   
He's only 15 minutes away so he says okay I'm on the bike.    
   
He's worried why is his sister at Felicity's house does she know.   
   
Even though the birth certificate says Ray is the dad he just doesn't know. 

It's a feeling and he felt it when he was with Olivia having ice cream it's something he can't describe but it's a feeling that she is his. 

He's been feeling that the lies he has been saying and pushing his family away have finally caught up on him.   
   
There's a message on his phone and he quickly looked down at it before he gets on the bike and it says Burn Baby Burn.   
   
It's a different number it's not the same number but he got sent those pictures of Felicity and his family from this is a different number. 

He's confused with the Burn Baby Burn bit but he just shakes it off thinking one number. 

At first, he thinks it might be the wrong number but his island senses make him realise that something not right about it. 

He will get Overwatch on it who is Felicity. 

He feels like he might have to tell her about the arrow.  

He's already told her once but I guess when she was in a coma isn't really telling her.    
   
   
\--------(Flashback to Felicity in the coma) ----------  
   
Ray just left the room and God if looks could kill Oliver would be dead. 

He doesn't understand why Ray doesn't like him he's not really done anything to him. 

He doesn't even know him. A part of him feel sick maybe he slept with his girlfriend. 

One thing he hasn't done is slept with people who have girlfriends or a wife. 

Ollie used to love getting a woman who was already somebody else's but Oliver the playboy couldn't go that far. 

He walks into Felicity's room and put down the daisies and God she's got a lot of flowers in her room and some cards as well. 

He sits down and God she looks so small with all oxygen and wires coming out from her.   
   
He says “I don't really know what to say.

I think this has something to do with me why you're are in here.  

I just heard that maybe talking to you my help you wake up. 

I know that with everybody here and I’m probably the least person you’d want to talk to if you were fully awake. 

I do want to say sorry for everything that happened between us in the mansion and everything I have done as well. 

I know this doesn't really count because you can't hear me or you're not looking at me with those blue eyes but I'm sorry.”   
   
He looks at her with tears in his eyes “I spent five years on an island where I did some horrible things and I feel like I have become the worst part of myself before the island Ollie: cracking jokes and I feel like if I let people see the true me they will see a broken man who is a monster. 

Even me being the arrow. 

 

I feel like I'm doing it to atone for my sins not my dad’s.

 I know that you're the overwatch, I remember one of those lazy afternoons when we just finished making love and you said if you could be a superhero your name would be overwatch so you could look over people as well as help them.” He laughed “I remember you saying mine could be abs as my abs were amazing. 

I guess what I'm trying to say is my biggest fear is that the monster I think I am has always been there I took my girlfriends little sister on a boat with me. 

I lied and cheated. 

I was scared that you would hurt me because you are too good for me so instead I just didn't fight for you.  

When I was on the island I always thought of what my life would be like if I just never let you leave. 

I feel like we would've had three kids two twins and a little girl and two boys and you would be my always. 

That's one of the things I did on the island I used to look at the stars and always feel like I was closer to my family and you as I knew what star was yours. 

Nothing I can ever say to make what I did to you better for you than that I found out from Max that he played me and I was only meant to not kiss a girl for a couple hours. 

It still doesn't make what I did better or forgivable but I really just would like to be friends with you Felicity I'm sorry that I came on to strong. 

I've never been good at words. 

The worst thing is that it only takes losing you to make me realise I've been given a second chance and I should've never gone down the route of being a dickhead.  

And I'm not changing because I want you to be with me and I’m changing because I still feel like I'm on the island.  
   
\----------(End a flashback) -------------  
 


	26. Fire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Basically I’m in a bit of writers block but I am going to try and update more meaning I need to write more now. Somebody did message me with some really good ideas so if you do have any ideas what you want to happen site you’d like to see let me know. Thank you for reading this and   
> all the messages I’m going to try and get through them and message people back.   
> Again thank you to my beta .

Now he's at Felicity’s street and what he sees scares him. 

It's full of fire engines and police as Felicity’s house is on fire. 

He sees Diggle holding Felicity back and he runs to her side.  

She stares at the house and he can see the flames in her eyes and he takes her cheek and says “Felicity.”   
   
Her eyes look at his and there is just pleading in her eyes.    
   
They hear noises and Felicity is woken up from her trance as his sister and Roy are coming out. He quickly rushes to his sister side and Roy and he says “is there anybody else in there.”  
   
“Yeah” oy said as he was coughing “I couldn't get to them it was too hot.” He looked at Roy and he had burns on his hands  
   
“how could you not get out.”   
   
 “the windows were nailed down and put the wood in front of them.” Thea said  
   
Oliver looked at Diggle and his decision was made. He heard a cry from Felicity as one of the police officers and fire crews said “I'm sorry we can't go in there.”   
   
He could see his mum as she was running to Thea and he looked back at Felicity and her eyes were broken. 

So, he quickly took one of the blankets that they put over Roy and the water medic gave him and he said to Roy “how did you get out  
   
Roy said “there is a window in the cellar. “  
   
After Roy told him he was off and all he could hear was Thea shouting his name and his mums shout of Oliver and Quinton voice of Queen what are you doing. 

He looks back one last time and he could see Lyla holding Felicity. He got into the tight space how did his sister and Roy get out of this window but now he was in the cellar. 

There was smoke everywhere and he could that the fire hadn’t come into this room just yet.   
   
“can anybody hear me” he shouts knowing that he doesn't know who is in the house. 

All he got was silence and then a dog’s bark. It sounded like it came from upstairs so with the heat of the flames burning his skin he quickly pours the water over himself and put the blanket over him as well to protect him further. 

This is not the first time he's been in a fire once he even saved laurel but the one other time was when he was in Russia and he knows he can save them. He remembers a group of women and children that one of the men found out that he was trying to get out of Russia and not be sold at slaves. 

But he couldn't help them and their deaths were his fault he was trying to be better than he was. 

One of them really reminded him of Thea, she wore the sneakers he bought his sister 5 years ago, and he just couldn't be this anymore be the beast. 

He still hears the cries of the children and the woman. 

One of the men (James) hated me because I was getting higher than him in the Bratva. 

He is pulled back by one of the pictures falling on the floor.  

He then went into one of the rooms then he could hear crying from another room and walked to that room there is a picture of Elsa on the door. 

He went in there and there was a Little boy with a puppy in his arms.   
   
He said “hey I'm here to help you.”   
   
The little boy let out a cry and said “I want my mummy and I’m scared”  
Oliver knew the little boy was finding it hard to breathe.   
   
“Where is Thea.  I was going to show her my painting” he said letting out hic-ups and coughs.   
   
Oliver said stroking the little boys face “Hey try not speak okay” and he went down at him and picked him up in his arms and he snuggled into his chest. 

A few minutes later as the fire was getting hotter and the walls and ceiling was falling Oliver came out of the cellar window and walked to where Felicity and Diggle were standing as well as the medics who quickly took the little boy from him.   
   
 Then the little boy said looking around “where is Robbie?? where's Olivia??”   
   
Then they heard a little cry and standing with the dog Nana was Robbie. He was perfectly fine.   
   
all Oliver could hear was Felicity saying “Olivia??”  
   
The dog ran into the house and Robbie said “Nana come back!!”   
   
Then Oliver looked at Diggle, his eyes were saying if I don't make it through this look after them and my family. 

Then he went back in there. 

God, it was thick with smoke and the fire has reached down to the basement. 

He knows that Olivia will be passed out by now.  He checks in a couple of the rooms and he cannot hear or see her. 

Then the dog Nana he thinks runs past his feet and start scratching at the door. He can't push it open but he can hear whimpering. He says “Olivia can you hear me?”   
   
He thinks he hears something then he hears it again and a cough after.   
   
“Okay, sweetie are you near the door?”   
   
She lets out a quiet no.   
   
“Okay is this something in front of the door”  
   
“yes, one of the beams has fallen”.   
   
“Okay is the window nailed.”   
   
“No.”   
   
“Okay sweetie I'm going to go through the bedroom through that window to your room.”   
   
“Okay.”   
   
He quickly does it and now he's in the room with Olivia.    
   
She quickly hugs him and coughs and says “I'm so scared.”   
   
He takes her and hugs her tight and says “okay I can't go out the window as there is no way I can get off safely down.  We're going to have to go out the door.”   
   
He quickly gets her and covers her up in the blanket and says “drink some water” and she does. She has smoke and dirt on her face and he wiped it off with his T-shirt.    
   
She said “Oliver” in a quiet voice “are we going to die??”   
   
He pulls her in closer and thinks God not as long as he has breath in his body. When she gets up and goes to the wardrobe and gets out a box that says memories. 

She says “Mummy will be sad if this gets lost in the fire. She cries “I want my Mummy.”  
   
“It’s okay, it’s okay. We're going to move now. You can see your Mummy soon.” 

He picks her up it’s not that hard because she so small and the box fits between them perfectly. 

Then he quickly kicks the door open as he moved the beam that was in the way. They make their way through the house. The downstairs is nearly collapsing. 

The feel of the heat is so hot that he starts to cough and so does Olivia. 

Carefully he makes his way to where he went out the first time and he sees the dog that is standing by the door. 

He goes to open it the dog barks okay maybe not that way. He finds another way through the bathroom window. 

standing on the other side is Diggle saying “come on we better leave one of the men said they can smell gas.”   
   
Oliver says “take Olivia” but as he is taking her the dog to leave the room and Olivia says “Nana.”   
   
Oliver at looks Olivia and says “it's fine I'll go after her.”    
   
Oliver can’t hear her crying and Felicity in the background saying “Olivia” and Olivia saying “Mummy.”  
   
Oliver looking for the dog but he's starting to have shallow breathing and before anything a bit of timber falls on him and the last thing he thinks of is Felicity and Olivia.   
   
   
 


	27. Memories

\----------( Two days later)------------

Oliver had slightly woken up, he didn't wake up quickly because he felt that there was a person in the room with him. 

He kept his breathing slow like he was sleeping and carefully opened his eyes to see who was with him. 

He saw that it was his Mom asleep in the hospital chair. 

He knew he was in hospital by the smell and the bright lights. The only thing he could think of was Olivia and Felicity well as the two little boys. 

He heard the door open and it must've been the doctor because his mum said: “how is Miss Smoak?” He can only see his mum’s back and the doctor can't see him but he knows it is Mr Brown, the man who delivered him and his sister and the man he first saw him when he came back from the island. 

“Miss Smoak is okay, she's a bit shaken up and her daughter is in the room you wanted her to be in.” Then he could see out the corner beside the doctor said” she did put a bit of a fight but the journalists were quite aggressive and wanted to know what happened. 

We said it would be in her best interest to be in the private ward of yours.” 

His mum smiled and said “yes I'm glad she took your offer, you didn't say that I had anything to do with it”  

“No, she just thinks it's because she's a part of the company.” 

“Miss Smoak is a remarkable woman” Jonathan said. “She reminds me a lot of my Lizzie.” 

Oliver felt sad for Jonathan. 

He heard about his daughter Lizzie who was murdered 9 months before he came back off the island. 

Jonathan knows what I do as I've had to go to him quite a bit when I've been shot and poisoned. 

Oliver remembers Jonathan saying “maybe if somebody protected the city when my Lizzie was here she would still be here and I don't want any family to go through what I went through. 

So I will always help you all over your doing so much for this city. I don't agree with the killing because I'm a doctor I believe in justice but he remembered Jonathan had tears in his eyes you took down the person who killed my Lizzie. “ 

Lizzie was Best friends with Thea.  He read the autopsy report and God what happened to her was terrible. He hears Jonathan leave as a nurse came in and said that they had an accident and needed him. 

He hears his mum walk towards his bed and then what she said surprises him “Oliver you can stop pretending you're asleep now.” 

He wakes up and gives her a cheeky smile. “How did you know?”

She smiled and says “you've always been the same when I used to catch you watching TV when you should've been in bed and then when you pretended to be asleep I know the signs.” 

He carefully gets up to a sitting position what's hard to do. 

He knows he's got a broken rib and maybe something’s wrong with his long because breathing is hard. 

“You scared all of us quite a lot Oliver.” Moira has tears in her eyes “I thought I lost you again.”

“Mum I couldn't just stand there watching that House burn."

“I know sweetie I know. “ The way his mum was looking at him she knew that Olivia was his but how. 

The doctor came in again smiled and said “you're up, now that's good I think you'll be released today” 

Oliver smiled and said “good, I hate hospitals.” 

Jonathan smiled and said “yes always since you were a little boy even when you broke your arm you've not like hospitals. “

Felicity was in Olivia is hospital room stroking her face. She thought she nearly lost all them she doesn't think she would ever survive losing her babies. 

She smiles seeing the box Olivia had with her when she came out with Diggle. 

She gets up and walks to it, picks it up and then takes it and sits down near Olivia's bed. 

She smiles is all stuff in there their first tooth a book about all the words they first spoke. 

She did it because she wanted memories of them but she mostly did it because she just thought this was a box for Oliver as well. 

It felt like she was sharing it with him even when she thought he was dead it helped her through the night especially when Olivia and Robbie couldn't stop crying. 

She had Ray and she had her friends and her mum sometimes but when she used to see a woman with her husband and the little girl was saying daddy or when it came to daddy dances or when her babies look so much like Oliver it hurt her to look at them. 

Because she loved them so much but the reminder of Oliver every time she looked into their blue eyes also Olivia smile or Robbie’s tantrums that reminded her of Oliver. 

The worst moments are in the night when the babies would cry and she knows that they just wanted their dad but he was dead she was alone. 

God, she's lost her Home yes it wasn't her main home she still has a home in central city. God, it was turning into a home. 

Maybe it's a sign that she needs to move back to central city.  

The merger between Palmer Tech and Queen Consolidated won’t be taking much longer maybe she needs a totally different city or even different country.  

Now she's thinking about it, she wants to start her own company Smoak Tech but before she does that she needs to figure out where she's going to live. 

She could live in Ray apartment but he was only renting it and he's probably stopped it. 

She will have to look for another place to rent until then stay in a hotel. 

The biggest thing she needs to sort out is Oliver in particular what he knows about the kids. 

She has a feeling that Moira knows and Thea as well Because Thea was at her house. 

The biggest issue is Oliver and Moira, She won't let them take her babies away from her. 

Another good thing about this box as it's got all the passports for her and Robbie, Arthur, Olivia to run away and never be seen again. 

As well as the real passports. 

But she hopes Oliver will be grown up about this and not hate her but understand.

 Pieces of what he said to her in the hospital room are coming to her. 

Before she can think any more of that Olivia wakes up screaming. 

She quickly goes to her baby’s side and says “it's just a nightmare sweetie everything is okay I'm here.” 

Olivia looks with her blue eyes and says “I want Oliver.” 

“Sweetie Oliver is in hospital and he's recovering are you sure you don't want Mr Panda.” Felicity said taking the panda out of her bag the one thing she forgot to pack when and left it in the car. 

And some other stuff as her children have a lot of toys teddies but Olivia left panda because she wanted him to protect their home in central city. 

Olivia says “I still want Oliver” and snuggled into panda and started to doze off. 

God Olivia is already getting attached to Oliver and she doesn't think her daughter knows that he is her dad.  

She always wondered what that bad man said to her Olivia still doesn't want to talk about it. 

She has a feeling that Olivia is trying to press down what happened to her. 

Not every five-year-old gets kidnapped from school. 

She hears the door open and its Donna. 

She smiles and Donna says “this is a very big room you know this is the Queens ward. 

Sweetie is this a good idea letting them in.”

“Yes not like that mum you don't understand.”

“Sweetie I do I've already seen the reporters I even saw one in the hospital and have you seen the bodyguard outside. 

And there is a nice Captain man as well I think his name is Quentin” Donna says with a dopey smile. 

“But anyway we need to talk about Olivia and Oliver and Robbie and Arthur.”

“Sweetie I don't think we can carry on this lie that he isn't their father.”  

Felicity kisses Olivia on the head and says “mum let’s talk about this somewhere else.”

A few minutes later Oliver discharges himself and walks to where he knows Olivia's room is.  

He just really needs Felicity to tell him. 

As every bone in his body is saying that she is. 

He walks through the corridor and asks one of the nurses who was flirting with him but he shot her down quickly. 

In an agitated voice she said that Olivia was in was the seventh room. 

He walked there and he doesn't want to go in as Felicity is not there but he can't help but just stare at Olivia was just so small in the hospital bed. 

He can hear heels and he knows that they are Felicity’s. 

he Turns and he has tears in his eyes and words do not need to be spoken between them because he knows by the look in her eyes the sadness the love the pain the anger everything. 

He can see that she's been crying behind her is a blonde woman he now knows is Donna Felicity's mum. 

Felicity can't help but feel so sad Oliver’s eyes are heartbroken but not anger is not in them just Sadness. 

Just like many years ago, she doesn't even need to say it he already knows. 

To make sure he does know she nods her head and says “I think me and you need to talk.” 

She can noticed that he's rubbing his fingers he's nervous and he says “yes.”

They walked to the room next to Olivia's and God its awkward silence. 

She's wanted to tell him for a past year since he's been back. 

Now they're both on the other side of the room. 

Nobody knows what to say and then Oliver says “Olivia, is she okay?” 

Felicity smiles and says “yes she is a little bit tired and the smoke didn’t affect her too badly as she wasn’t in there for too long.

“Good” Oliver says. 

There is another awkward silence then Felicity says “Olivia is your daughter.”

Oliver smiles with a sad smart answer is “yes I saw her with you and I guess I just knew. 

I wasn't sure because the birth certificate said that Ray is the father.”

 “We did that for protection. “She wasn't going to say from your mum but just left it at that.

 Oliver says “I know I have no right but were you ever going to tell me.” 

He can see a flash of anger in Felicity's eyes and says “I know I've not giving you any reason to trust me or to even give me a second chance that God I just want to be in her life.“

Felicity says “I was going to tell you but you went on the gambit and then when you came back you weren't somebody I wanted to be around or have my children around.” 

Oliver said "I understand I've not been the best person.” 

“But Oliver I have to tell you that we have two other children.”

Oliver's confused “two other children.??” 

“Yes Robbie and Arthur they are Olivia's brothers, they are triplets”.


	28. Changed

Oliver takes a step back and says “I have two boys as well as Olivia.”   
   
Right now, he has so many tears in his eyes and he collapsed into the chair in the hospital room.  
   
“I missed out on so much” Oliver said.  
   
   
Felicity always wondered how Oliver would take the news but God, she never thought he would be like this. 

He's not angry, he just seems heartbroken and as much as he's hurt her she feels bad because she's had Olivia and Arthur and Robbie in her life and he's only just found out he made these amazing children. 

She’s the one who’s been able to shape them but a part of them is him. She just wishes she could know what he’s thinking at the moment. Is he angry with her or he thinking of everything he missed out on?   
   
He just can't stop think that he missed out on so much.   
   
The first thing he thinks of is what if he’s find out that she was pregnant he knows that he wasn't ready to be a father but he knows one thing he is that he would've stepped up or he hopes he would have. 

When he had that scare with Samantha a part of him started to think about having children and that he needed to straighten up and then when he found out it was just for her to get his name and money it hurt him more than he ever knew. 

Again, he just can't stop thinking that his life would have been so different if he had known about Felicity and that she was pregnant. He would never have gone on the Gambit.  

He would straighten himself up and even be the man that his dad wanted him to be. 

Sara would never have gone through five years of pain either. Laurel would never have found out about him and Sara and their friendship with her sister would’ve been fine.   
   
So many things are running through his mind. All he can go back to is Felicity and how amazing she is that she brought up three children on her own.   
   
He wasn’t ready to be a dad and he has changed. He just hopes she gives him a second chance. More things are starting to make sense now.   
   
God when he kissed her that was them in the background saying Nana has children on the other side of the door and he didn't even know. 

But then he thinks of this person who's out to get him and he's been sending him pictures of Felicity his family. 

He's even got Sara scared. Then there was the fire at her house but maybe he’s been doing this all wrong instead of pushing Felicity maybe she should be by his side. 

The thought of losing Felicity scared him but now to think he could lose his kids if they get to know him scares him. He knows how much Felicity was affected by her dad not being her life.   
   
Even though he was not in their lives Felicity done amazing job with Olivia, she is bright intelligent and kind. 

He just would love to get to know Robbie and Arthur but has he left it too late to show Felicity that he's a better man than he was five years ago. 

But the things he has done, the things he did on the island and what he did when he came back, the way he acted hasn’t showed her that he has changed.   
   
He remembered Diggle saying he has to be careful because the people he's pushing away and the way he's pretending to be Ollie Queen the man who didn't have a care in the world would bite him in the ass.   
   
He wouldn’t be surprised if she even lets him near her children. he doesn’t have the right to call them his yet. 

He knows he has to prove to Felicity and the kids that he’s worth having in their lives but then he’s at war with himself. 

If he gets get to know them and something happens to them because of him he would not survive but doesn’t want to walk away to protect them and prove that he hasn’t changed to Felicity.   
   
Oliver for about five minutes now not said anything he's just been staring at the wall like a ghost.   
   
She never wanted him to find out like this part of her knows this is bad. She never really wanted him to find out she wanted to keep them for herself. 

Growing up without a father she never wanted that for her children. When she was little she imagines that he was a spy or that he was a Time Traveller. 

Donna never really told her why he left them but it was always something about how he was involved with bad men. All she can remember is how much it hurts when he left them. 

And how much she knows for certain is that Oliver would've loved the children but now the cats out the bag and Oliver knows about the children.   
   
Arthur and Olivia and Robbie and will want to know him and will be a bit confused because he's their dad and she said he was up in heaven with their grandad.   
   
The biggest thing she scared of is Moira.  She has so much power she could take them away from her. Even though she thinks that Oliver wouldn't let Moira do that. 

She still doesn’t know if she wants them to be in his life.   
   
   
Oliver speaks and Felicity looks at him he gets up and says “I know that I have no right but I would like to know them. I understand if you don’t want me to know them or even…”   
   
Felicity cut him off “I don’t mind you knowing them but I would like them to just know you as a friend for now with everything that’s gone on with the house. 

I think its best if you’re just my old friend.”  
   
She feels mean but she had to think of her kids she doesn’t want them to get attached to him and then him leave them. 

She knows how it feels when your father leaves there’s always that was I not enough for him to stay. She doesn’t want to surround them with too many different men.  
   
Ray has always been there from the beginning and Slade well she’s not sure what’s going to happen with a relationship because she’s not seen him in ages.   
   
One of the nurses that has visited her but she can’t remember it walks in.   
   
She knows this will hurt him, “I just need to make sure that you know that this doesn’t mean that me and you are going to be in a relationship I have found somebody.”   
   
   
He knows that it would’ve been a fairy-tale to find out he has kids and then get with Felicity but now she has said it he really wants them to be together them to be a family.   
   
He’s pulled back by her saying “who I like and I know that you find somebody to would like, whoever you do date will not know the kids straight away. 

 

I don’t want them to be attached to a woman and then they leave.   
   
One there is no way he would ever be dating somebody at the moment when he’s in love with her. No this is the moment of truth. this is what she is waiting for, what he says now will affect the way she sees him with the kids.   
   
“Right now, I don’t really want to be with anybody” he says hoping that she can’t see how much he wants to be with her.   
   
“Okay I need to go back and check on Olivia” Felicity says “we can talk more about introducing you later.”   
   
“Yeah” Oliver said with so much hope in his voice.   
   
Before she leaves he has to say “I’m sorry.”   
   
“What for??” Felicity says so much confusion in her eyes.   
   
“For not being there when you had them and for not being the man you always said I could’ve been. For the way I’ve treated you these past months. I have no excuse.”  
   
“Oliver once you told me that you were afraid of what would happen if you showed people who you truly were they would not want you. I think people would want to see the true you not this playboy or asshole you pretend to be she says.”   
   
He can’t help but smile and laugh as it reminds him of how she was when they first met instead of the blond hair she had the Black with purple streaks in it. No matter what happens he knows he will try and become her friend and he truly means it.  
   
“I forgave you a long time ago. I had to I had three children who reminded me so much of you. 

I didn’t want to look at them and feel sadness, I want to look at them with happiness so I did forgive you.  

What I find hard to forgive you for is the way you’ve been to me since you came back off the island and the way you treat your family and the way that you just seem to hide under this playboy asshole. 

You don’t have to pretend to be the you, you used to be. 

I can see that you have changed but it’s hard to see it when you are being an ass. 

I remember when we were at Mary’s pancakes and you said you were afraid of failure then, of making your dad disappointed.”


	29. Mary’s Pancakes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I’m going to try and update more this is a flashback . Because the next chapter chapter 30 I’m going to try make it a little bit more special. 1 update sooner 2 - moment with Oliver and the kids. Thank you to my amazing beta to . Hope everybody Enjoy this chapter.

   
"I remember when we were at Mary’s pancakes and you said you were afraid of failure then, of making your dad disappointed.”  
   
He gave a sad smile "yeah, I was afraid of failure and commitment. I always remembered what you said to me at Mary’s Pancakes."  
   
Felicity straightaway thought of when she said that he could pour the syrup on her.  
   
Oliver chuckles and says "I didn’t mean the syrup. I meant the advice you gave me."  
   
She blushes and says, "God, I said that out loud didn’t I? "  
   
"Yes, you did," Oliver said that his eyes got darker.  
   
He shakes his head trying to forget that memory but he remembers fondly it one of the best times he had but actually, the whole weekend was.  
   
   
——— (Flashback 5 years ago Mary’s Pancakes) ————  
   
Oliver felt so guilty lying next to Felicity watching her sleep even though he and Laurel are on a break and Laurel wants to get back together. 

He can't do that knowing that he will have to move in with Laurel. 

Laurel knows that he isn't faithful but she doesn't know how many times that he's cheated on her as he strokes Felicity's back. 

She snuggles into his chest he thinks maybe he and Felicity could be real maybe she is the person he should be with. 

There’s no denying their chemistry and the way she makes him feel. 

He’s not felt like this with Laurel or any other woman. 

Could it be love, could he be falling for her even though he's only known her two days?  
   
Then he thinks of his dad and his mum they always liked Laurel. She’s going to be a brilliant lawyer and his Mom always says when he's CEO Laurel will be the perfect partner. 

She always says to him when he is married he will be faithful or if he isn’t he just needs to be discreet. 

His Mom says she knows marriage or partnership or relationship is perfect to resist you have to adapt to that person’s needs. 

He definitely remembers his mum saying "and even when the person you love isn’t always thinking of your feelings Oliver always have to think of the bigger picture. 

“He knew his Mom and meant the image of what the Queen family show the world and media. 

But does that mean Laurel would have to turn a blind eye to his cheating ways? 

He doesn’t want that in his marriage and the more he thinks about it the more he doesn’t want that in their relationship anymore. 

He knows his Mom turns a blind eye to his dads cheating ways. 

He doesn’t wanna become his dad even that now he thinks about it lying in this bed, he’s already his dad.  
   
He gets a text from Speedy: dad is pissed that you bought a star and named it Olicity.  Who is Olicity and can I have one too?  
   
He quickly texts back I was drunk. 

Not wanting to tell her that he did it for Felicity and wanting it to be secret between just them.  
   
He knows the real reason he doesn’t want people to know about her. 

She so different from the people his family spend the time with even Laurel is the total opposite to Felicity.  
   
He gets a text back saying: well I still want a star named Thea you could do it for my birthday. It will go with my Horse call comet.  
   
He quickly texts back:  Maybe for your birthday, I will get one for you. Why is Dad angry that I got a star?  
   
Speedy: He’s angry because you missed the internship he was going to get you for QC and you missed your interview to the next college.  
Because you been kicked out of your last one that mum and dad just found out as they were talking to the Dean.  
   
Speedy: Anyway, I’ve got to go as I’m going for my horse riding lesson. 

And Dad wants to know if you will be coming back this Tuesday? 

Thought we could go and see a movie called status, I really want to see with you, I feel like I haven't seen you in ages.  
   
When I’m back we'll go and see that but might have found a new college I want to go to. 

he says as he strokes Felicity is back again and smiles he might have a new beginning with Felicity.  
   
Speedy: Okay Ollie I’ve got to go love you.  
   
Ollie: Love you speedy.  
   
Speedy: Stop calling me that.  
   
Ollie: Never speedy.  
   
He feels bad but he hasn’t spent more time with Thea but with all the parties he’s been going to he’s not had much time for her she is one person he never lets down. 

He gets up from the bed and walks to the shower he goes to the toilet and freshens up and comes out and Felicity is there in his Star City jersey.  His eyes go darker and he walks over and kisses her.  
   
She smiles into the kiss and says "you have a real grumpy face on."  
   
"Just my dad. he says he’s pissed at me."  
   
"Well, you know what’s the best thing for when you feel sad Mary’s pancakes."  
   
"Really" then he kissed her again.  
   
"Yeah good for all-nighters, studying and when you feel sad."  
   
A few minutes later, they are at Mary’s pancakes.   
   
The bell rings at the door and the waiter with the name Mary says "take a seat I’ll be with you in a minute Felicity."  
   
The diner is cute with all different flavours of pancakes you can get and the staff are in retro 1920 outfits with the poufy dresses. 

It feels homely and that a lot of people come here as he looks and sees a lot of young people with families having pancakes as well as the students from MIT and the other colleges working.  
   
Felicity says "I just need to go and see a friend I’ll be back."  
   
She kisses him on the cheek and walks over to a girl with brown hair eating pancakes with chocolate chips. They start speaking then the girl looks over and smiles and he definitely can see the girl mouth he’s hot no wonder I haven’t seen you for last couple days since the party.  
   
A young girl called Sandy comes over and says "would you like the booth or the table" to Oliver.  
   
"We'll have the booth thanks."  
   
She smiles and says "come over and Mary will be over in a minute, for now, would you like any drinks."  
   
You can tell the girls nervous maybe this is her first job but her first day he smiles and says "just some Diet Coke’s for now thanks."  
   
Okay as she walks off and quickly writes it down.  
   
He surprised with himself, normally he would’ve flirted and got the girls number but honestly, all he could think of is Felicity. 

He sits down and he can see a young family ahead of him and the little girl smiling at him. 

She must be about five years old and has brown hair and blue eyes he thinks maybe this is what his child would look like with Felicity. 

He is shocked that he is thinking of a commitment like that when he doesn’t even wanna move in with Laurel. 

When he gets a phone call and he looks down and it says Robert Queen. 

He let it go to voicemail he can’t deal with his dad saying how disappointed he is in him.  
   
He quickly texts to Tommy and says hope your hangover is okay.  
   
He gets a text quickly back from Tommy: dude I can’t believe I’ve not seen you in three days where have you been? ............ ;-)  
   
Before he can text back Felicity says "God sorry I was so long. 

My best friend wondered where I was she hasn’t seen me since the party and her phone died. She's terrible with technology."  
   
"Oh, she's the one who made you go to the party. I really should pay for her meal" Oliver said with a smile.  
   
Felicity smiles and says "well if you want to but you don’t have to."  
   
He says "I feel like I should because I’ve had some amazing days with you and that’s because of her making you go to the party but you thought was too lame."  
   
Felicity's smile disappears and he says "sorry did I say something wrong."  
   
"No, I didn’t wanna go to the party because well my boyfriend."  
   
"You don’t have to say anything else" Oliver takes her hand and squeezes it and start rubbing circles and it calms her down.  
   
"Me and my boyfriend we got into some bad things and he tried to do something with a program I made and he got caught and he got put in prison."  
   
"Oh, I’m sorry," Oliver said surprised hearing that Felicity had a dark pass.   
   
"He committed suicide in prison and since then I’ve not wanted to do anything or go out. I’ve been doing my MIT stuff but not anything else."  
   
"I’m sorry to hear that," Oliver said.  
   
"Anyway, why did you have such a bad frown earlier. "  
   
He knew she was trying to move the conversation on and he lets her.  
   
"My dad, he is always disappointed in me because I keep on screwing up."  
   
Mary comes over with the drinks and says "can I take your order"  
   
Felicity orders for them she knows what’s good in the diner. Mary chats to her that her daughter passed her maths test because of Felicity and that she gets free pancakes for the rest of this year if she can get Mary's son like in maths.  
   
"She’s a keeper this one," Mary says to Oliver and then walks off to get another person's order.  
   
He wants Mary to come back because he doesn’t want to answer Felicity question. Well, he stopped playing with the straw in his diet Coke and answers "I just keep on screwing things up for him."  
   
"Like how?"  
   
"I don’t want to take over his business and I party a lot. I keep on hurting the people around me like my family and friends."  
   
"Well, Oliver, I’m going, to be honest with you it sounds like you want attention from your father and instead of doing what he wants doing the opposite of what he wants. The question is Oliver what do you want and what makes you happy."  
   
"It’s not as simple what makes me happy because I am destined to take over my father’s business."  
   
"My dad left when I was seven years old. He just kissed me good night and then left the next day. 

Computers and I go hand in hand, it was always something that I and my dad did together. 

 

I hoped that if I did well he would come back then I realised that I needed to do what made me happy and computers were that and I stopped doing it for my dad I did it for me. 

Maybe you need to stop doing stuff that will make your dad angry and start doing stuff that makes you happy because Oliver all your dad wants is for you to be happy. 

My mum would love me to wear pink girly outfits but I don’t. 

She knows the black outfits make me happy so she lets me and is happy I’m happy. "  
   
"Felicity you’re remarkable," Oliver said.   
   
"Thank you for remarking on it," Felicity said with a blush on her cheeks.  
   
"Anyway, what would you like to do for the rest of the day," Oliver said.  
   
"It’s early enough that we could go and Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix."  
   
Oliver smiles "never seen them."  
   
"Oh my God Oliver you’ve never seen Harry Potter."  
   
"No, I’ve always been busy," Oliver said. He wasn’t going to say normally he was with a girl and was more distracted by kissing the girl in watching the movie and the last one he went to see he was with Laurel and again was more distracted with her in the movie.  
   
"Oh, maybe we could watch them together we can get our food to go," Felicity said, "Mary won’t mind."  
   
He asked, "is she the owner of this place."  
   
"Yeah, it was her grandmas and been passed down to Mary. She’s actually good friends with my mum. she used to live in Vegas but moved here when her Grandma died."  
   
"That’s cool," Oliver said thinking that happened with his dad and his grandad left it to his dad but the business was doing bad so Dad married his mum.  
   
He’s pulled out by Felicity saying "Oliver do you think you could tell Mary that we want to be take away because I need to go to the toilet"   
   
"Yeah," Oliver said getting up he made his way to Mary and said "hi could we get our food to go and I would like to pay for her meal as well" as he pointed at the girl.  
   
"Okay sweetie you’re a long way from home," she says making conversation with him.  
   
"What do you mean?" Oliver said rubbing his fingers together.  
   
"Well you live in Staling City don't you."  
   
"Yeah, how do you know that?"  
   
"Sweetie you’re always in the newspapers and I have a daughter. 

She is 14 years old and loves gossip magazines and you’re always on their Ollie Queen. Now I don’t know what your intentions are with Felicity but I’m pretty sure newspapers and articles say you have a girlfriend called, Laurel Lance?"  
   
Oliver didn’t think she would recognise him or anybody would. He hasn’t been in the papers for ages. Last time was when he peed on the cop car Lances car really. 

He was in big shit from that and he wasn’t allowed to see Laurel for a whole month. 

He doesn’t really know how to answer her question does he lie or tell her the truth so he goes with the truth.  
   
"We are on a break and what I feel for Felicity is real."  
   
"Does Felicity know that you had a girlfriend? 

Sweetie I might be stepping over the line, but I promised her mum I would keep her safe and that it’s from boys as well. If you like her tell her the truth because she will not be angry. 

If you don’t she will be and she really likes you she doesn’t take people here or boys or anybody except Cooper and Lyla and he was her ex-boyfriend and her best friend. Just thought I should let you know. 

The truth is better sometimes you don’t always get another second chance."  
   
He thinks about it he could have another chance with Felicity. 

He could be honest with her and tell her about Laurel and everything he’s done.  
   
"That's $50.00," says Mary he looks back and he must’ve been in his mind he gets his black card out and gives it to her.  
   
Declined and she says "sweetie it’s declined."  
   
"You sure??" she does it again already declined.  
   
"Oh," Oliver says "here's a hundred dollars keep the change."  
   
He calls his dad and it goes to his EA "Mr Queens office how can I help."  
   
"It’s Oliver could you let my dad know that I'm having an issue with my card thanks."  
   
His dad always never has time for him and the family and he’s been spending more time in Russia at the moment.  
   
Felicity comes back smiles at him and then the order is ready. Before they leave Mary says "Oliver remember what I said."  
   
Felicity said, "what did she say, she gave us some extra maple syrup."  
   
She kissed him and whispered in his ear "you could eat the pancakes off me if you want?"  
   
Oliver smiles thinking about eating the pancake off her. They never got to see that Harry Potter movie as they are too busy making love. He’s going to tell her tomorrow everything about him and Laurel. But that means he will have to tell her about the bet, God he doesn’t want to lose her. 

——-( End of Flashback ) ——-


	30. Moving in with the Queens .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m keeping up my promise of updating more. this is sort of like the Next up of . the story in my mind there is three sections the first one was Oliver about all about finding out about the children. I’m not gonna spoil it but hope you like it. And it’s chapter 30. Again thank you to my beta couldn’t do this without you.

Felicity said “Oliver”.  
Oliver came out of his memory of them being in Mary’s pancakes . 

“Sorry I thinking of when we went there “Felicity started to blush and he knew that she was thinking of what they did after with them pancakes and maple syrup. 

 

Anyway I wanna make it clear that you need to step up Oliver I will not let you in my children’s lives if you keep on being this asshole.

He couldn’t help admirer her she’s always told him the truth even when he doesn’t wanna hear it. 

 

And when they do know about that you are their dad and if you do start dating I would like to know the woman before you can introduced her to them. 

I won’t be dating Oliver said I just want to get to know them. Okay but I want you to know I’m giving you a Second Chance with them. 

And I don’t want anybody else to no about them Oliver was going to say I under but Felicity put a hand up and said wait.

I understand Diggle and Thea that’s all I would like to know. 

Felicity hopefully if she doesn’t mention Moira he will not mention her. 

Because Moira is the one person on most afraid of.

God she wanted to give me money to get rid of them or to keep them and for me to not tell Oliver about them. 

What kind of woman mother does that to there child. 

I won’t be the one to tell Oliver I’m too frayed what she will do to me. 

My mother knows to I think she figured out around the same time I did Oliver says looking nervous telling Felicity that bit of information. 

Can you promise me that she will not interfere with them and us?

When I mean us I don’t mean us like dating I mean separately parenting them because me and you now totally unthinkable She was saying that she was pointing to him and back at her.

Fe-li-ci-ty I understand what you mean as he placed his hand on her shoulder her babbling stopped. 

Okay am I better go back and check on Olivia I will see you around. 

God she wanted to get out of there she haven’t spent much time with in ages and being round him makes her feel things.

 

Before she made it to the door Oliver said Felicity do you think we could go for coffee so we could chat more about when I could see them. 

I know you probably want to sort out everything with the house but I just really would like to see them again? 

Felicity feel her heart softer toward him with the Look he gives her with wanting and regret and love towards Olivia , Robbie , Arthur in his eyes. 

She doesn’t realise the love is towards her to .

 

I can see but at the moment everything will be hectic but maybe you can go for ice cream with them on Saturday. 

Olivia will be out of the hospital by then and will probably need some ice cream. 

Oliver laughed and said yeah she will probably want ice cream. 

Felicity knows she needs to do this she needs to let him have some time with them even that this will be the hardest thing she trust in him giving him a second chance with them and her .

The look of happiness from Oliver takes her breath away . 

Thank you Felicity says Oliver God she is amazing given him a chance like this. 

Then Felicity says   
I know Olivia and Robin Ray sister has been going there and you to with Thea . 

When I was going to the ice creams shop Oliver said I didn’t know who she was I just new that she was Ray friend daughter.

 

If I’d known I would’ve come to you but you were in hospital. 

I know Ray is one my best friends so he is with Olivia and Robbie ,Arthur a lot as well as Robin. 

Felicity swear she saw a flash of jealousy when she mentioned Ray name but it went so quickly in Oliver’s eyes. 

Anyway I better be off Felicity said opening the door and leaving Oliver in the hospital room. 

He couldn’t believe he would have to wait a whole week to see them and Felicity again as he knows she won’t be coming to QC . 

————( 3 days later ) ————-

It was Wednesday and Oliver Felt like the week was taken ages Felicity text : him saying that Olivia will be coming out of the hospital tomorrow. 

Olivia was excited to have I scream on Saturday with him and Thea Who she invited. 

It made him feel happy knowing that Felicity told him and that she was still keeping her promise of letting him see them on Saturday. 

 

 

The only good thing is that Isabel was on a business trip and he was left alone that QC where he could be a little bit later in the mornings because of patrolling the night before. 

Sara text him saying that she was finding some information about what happened to Felicity‘s house. 

But he just has a feeling there something else going on with her maybe it’s to do with the league of assassins. 

He was surprised that all she wanted to talk about was that she needed some time because the league of assassins looking for her and that she was visiting her mum Who was worried because she hasn’t heard for Laurel in over 5 days. 

 

So he text Tommy to see if he knew where Laurel was . 

Tommy said that he had lunch with her a week ago and that she said that she had a business trip to defend a man called Matt Wilson .

He was surprised that Tommy up with Laurel as Tommy was still angry at me for last year. 

That has slowly been talking to me and it feels a bit like how are used to be.

He was the first person I told about Felicity and Olivia , Robbie , Arthur . 

Felicity didn’t mind Tommy knowing he was my best friend that’s all she said that she would allow to know about them.

Tommy was surprised as usual he was his best friend and was there for me and said that what ever happened between him .

 

And Laurel was over and he didn’t wanna waste 30 year friendship on Laurel who truly didn’t love him enough and who was still in love with the idea of me. 

I was surprised what Tommy said to me that’s my more surprised that he met up with Laurel for lunch maybe it was to tell her how he feel. 

 

But one thing I do know is that I love Laurel but I’m not in love with her . 

And I don’t think I ever was because I understand I would’ve never done that to her if I was in love with the cheating sleeping around and the sleeping with her sister. 

He’s pulled out by the Doctor Who looked after him since he was a baby and looks after him now as the Arrow . 

Well Mr Queen you’re very lucky that it didn’t puncher   
your lamb but you do need to rest. 

The doctor said you might need to stay off for a bit to. 

I’d like to know how this happened I know you the arrow when this happened. 

I was finding some information about The new drug that everybody is using. 

Are you mean this drug Mirakuru One of the man who came in yesterday I had this on him I thought you would want to look into it. 

Thank you Oliver said. 

Don’t worry anyway I will say that you had a bike accident the doctor said laughing as that’s the scariest they use or not with him .

 

He was worried the last time he saw this drug turned one of his good friend crazy he just wants to know why it’s back and he brought it back. 

He was putting on his T-shirt when he heard a knock at the door so he quickly put on and said coming in. 

You’re surprised to see his mum standing there with a bit of worry on her face.

. What are you doing here mum ? 

I have an alert on my phone if anybody uses the Queen room in is hospital. 

When he look at his mum there a something else going on that she was she looked nervous. 

What happened Oliver his Moira says. 

Okay Oliver said I just had a small bike accident. 

I twig went into side of me . 

By the look on his mums face she didn’t believe but she let it go. 

Sometimes he gets the feeling she knows what he does at night but then shakes his head his mum would’ve said something.

Okay well Mr Diggle drove me here would you like to come with us or are you waiting to be cleared.

No I can go with you Oliver said well he’s getting his jacket on. 

Moira see the whence he tried to hide she’s not stupid she knows that he is the Arrow. 

Olivers never been good to lie to her and become losing all late hours and she knows that’s not to do with the nightclub or the women he tends to date .

As they were making their way out of the room into the elevator his mum pushed the fourth floor. 

Mum where we going ?

I saw Quinton and I would like to ask him what happened about Felicity‘s house am I she’s going to stay. 

And if they found the person who did the arson on her house. 

I’ve had contact with lawyers because Felicity was staying in one of our houses . 

 

Oliver was surprise I didn’t realise we owned houses . 

Yes we normally put our contractors in hotels or apartment but Felicity needed a house make sense with her children now. 

Lift stopped on the fourth floor and Moira and him they got out he could see Felicity with her mum and Quinton going into a room. when the nurses wanted to speak to Felicity gave them the time to catch up again. 

What he was more surprised about is that his sister was there. 

As it was quite early normally she would be in bed at 8 o’clock.

Felicity could feel his presence even before she saw him and luckily she was distracted by talking to the nurse Who stopped her from talking to Quinton about her house and insurance. 

Then she could see Moira God that’s the last person she want to see. Moira said hello to Quinton . Hello Mrs Queen what are you doing ? Quinton said. I was here to speak to Miss Smoke about her housing arrangements. 

The nurse left and Felicity was standing there with her Mom on her side and Quinton on harbourside.

With the Queens in front of her. I was just going to speak to Miss Smoke about her house in central city. 

Before Felicity could say anything Robbie came out of Olivia‘s room said Mummy I’m hungry. 

Baby you’re only at half an hour ago. 

I knew at some of your sisters breakfast. 

Well I’m really really hungry and then he started to pull his puppy always reminded her of Oliver.

Then Robbie eyes light up when he saw Thea and Oliver. And Thea who had i’m close and a bag said big belly burger . 

For your smiled and said these are for Olivia and you we got some donations because people hered what happened to you. 

And I bought some breakfast to because I know how bad the food here. 

Felicity can’t help but smile thank you that’s really sweet of you and Thea gave her the bag and Donna he was watching Oliver and Moira . 

Here said Thea the food giving Donna the food bag Thank you this is very sweet of you come on we can eat this in Olivia‘s room looking to Robbie . 

Felicity panicked mum I need you. 

Thea said I could watch them if that’s okay . 

Then Roy turned up with some coffee that he got for everybody. 

If Felicity doesn’t mind Donna said looking at her daughter with a question of are you okay with her eyes. 

 

.Yeah it’s fine just be good and she looked at Robbie and tell your brother to be good to. 

Yes Mummy then he walked back into Olivia’s hospital room with Roy and Thea talking about that the nurse said he was very brave in the fire. 

Because he had some small little burn and scratches nothing bad nothing they could’ve been like. 

She was so lucky babies all okay just a bit shaken up. 

Felicity watch them as they shut the door then looked back at Quinton and said should we talk about my house then and what’s wrong with my house in Central city. 

 

We better go into a room said Quinton worry Felicity and Oliver and Moira .

 

———( 3 days later)———

 

Felicity can’t believe it somehow she staying with the Queen family. 

Well she knows how somebody but her house down and somebody broke into a house in Central city.

Leaving pictures of her and Arthur Robbie and Olivia are taking for the last five years create her out and that is the main reason why she staying with them the Queen family because they can protect her and her family.

And Ray brought up a good point of that he wasn’t there so he couldn’t protector her and the kids and he just rented his apartment out as he staying in England for a bit longer. 

And that Donna would be going back to Vegas as her boss wants her back and she suitable for her time off. 

And it didn’t help that Thea put the idea into conversation when Felicity said that she could just rent somewhere again. 

Thea said that it would be very dangerous and Moira said that they have the best protection at the mansion what her little monkeys heard and now excited that they were staying in a mansion.

 

And Oliver brought up a good point that he could protect her if she was closer. 

And he didn’t have to say it but they were his kids as well. 

So she’s come from spending only would’ve been a Saturday with him now spending weeks with the Queen family because her sure it’s it’s gonna take some time and investigation to. 

 

She knows she could’ve stayed with the Diggle but Lyla is going to give birth any time soon and they haven’t got a really big house big enough for her and her family. 

But driving in limousine that her and Robbie Arthur, Olivia up from hospital with her kids all looking outside the window so she can’t help it forget the last time she was five years ago and now she’s back. 

As a guess. 

She was put out of her musing by Olivia going mummy look at the mansion does that make us Queens.

Felicity Felt strange because technically Olivia Arthur and Robbie are Queens - Smokes. 

Wow look at the garden and mummy this is amazing said Robbie who loved the outside. 

The car stopped and they got out and Oliver with Moira and Thea was standing there with a woman who she guessed was the housekeeper. 

 

Thea rush down and said I’m so glad you’re staying and your bedrooms are made you on the southside with me and Ollie rooms are. 

You sort of have your own mini apartment. 

Olivia said do you have a swimming pool yes said Moira we have four. 

Then Robbie said do you have a treehouse Thea said yes we have one from when my dad built it as weathers Ollie and Tommy did help to .

 

Oliver smiled that was one of his fondest memories of his dad trying to build the treehouse for his sister who wanted a princess Castle. 

He remembered it was terrible made safe but not what she envisioned but the six-year-old speedy loved it. 

His Mom the next day when they built it got professional team in and made a new one as she said the Queen family only have the best. 

Arthur looked at Thea said do you have a cinema room? 

Moira said we have freeone outside to inside. 

 

Oliver could see from the corner of his eyes for the Felicity face looks sad. 

 

In this moment Felicity realise that she could lose her children not from Oliver or Moira taking them from them deciding that they want to live with the Queens more than her. 

She thinks back when she was 12 year old and she can go to space camp if she knew that her father could’ve took her and give her everything she wanted would she have left and mum. 

 

She bought out by Oliver saying that there is a security room but she might want to look at. To make sure that the files well are really good. She gave him a week tomorrow and said yes that will be good.

———-( A week later)———-

Olivia and Robbie and Arthur were playing in the swimming pool. 

Oliver was watching them not going in the swimming pool because of his scars and he didn’t wanna scare them Olivia and Robbie and Arthur and Felicity . 

He knows the women who have been with never touch them always ignore them and he remembered to look on his mothers face of pure heartbreak. 

But his little sister Speedie was in there with Roy . 

And his mother was watching them to he could see from the gardens she printed her roses. 

 

Then Racer said that dinner would be ready in half an hour.

 

Felicity was sitting watching them by the pool and said to them come on time to go and get showered.

There was a lot of please Mummy little bit longer but racer who Felicity and only a short time who Felicity felt that she could speak to her about anything to. 

That said they could help with the pudding was bubblegum ice cream and mint ice cream any other flavour they would want.

She’s never seen her children get out of the swimming pool so quickly

——- ( A few hours later )—— 

Felicity was looking for her children and Racer said that they were in the cinema room. What she saw made her stop and Watch. 

Oliver was in the middle and Olivia and Arthur for sleep by the side of him and he was asleep to. 

This picture here is what she always imagined seeing and made her feel things for Oliver but she has not felt it so long The way he’s been with Olivia and Arthur and Robbie this past week has shown her but he truly does want to be in their lives.

 

But living here she can feel that stuff is changing between her and Oliver only yesterday they ran into each other when she was just in a towel she was lost from swimming in the outdoor swimming pool. 

And he was in his workout clothes.

 

Slade : I’m back in town would love to meet up with you. 

Heard what happened to your house if there’s anything I can do to help you out let me know. 

Hope you and Arthur and Robbie and Donna are okay. 

Felicity smiles and text back this is the distraction she needs from Oliver and her feelings for him. 

 

Felicity: would love to meet up with you can you meet up Wednesday. 

We are all fine we are living at Queen mansion at the moment. 

My insurance is taken a while to pay up and the stone ongoing investigation. 

 

She wasn’t going to tell him about that house was sabotaged somebody tried to kill her and her family. 

And that her central city house was broken into and loads of pictures of her for the last 5 years were scattered stuck to every part of her house. 

Slade : would dinner be okay? 

Felicity : I’m not sure I will have to try and find out if dinner will be okay? 

Felicity made her way to the kitchen and had a smile on her face. 

Thea saying who is that? 

Who’s who said Felicity.

The person who put that smile on your face said Thea .

Oh I might be going out for dinner on Wednesday and I don’t wanna leave the kids.

 

That be fine I’m here and Racer is here to. 

 

I don’t want to be putting on you but I haven’t gone out in ages for dinner.

This is a perfect opportunity for her brother to blue Felicity she doesn’t know what went on between them she can tell that they’re both in love with each other.

 

Thea didn’t realise that Felicity wasn’t talking about her brother but she was talking about Slade Wilson the man he is a great fret to Felicity and her family and her brother. 

Thanks said Felicity and she quickly text Slade I can meet up on Wednesday looking forward to seeing you.

Slade : me too been awhile. 

On the other Slade of Star City.

 

Slade what are you doing Felicity has nothing to do with any of this .

Sara bloodied who was hanging from the ceiling by her wrists. 

 

Slade turned around and shouted she has everything to do with this she is the one he loves the one that if I take away or destroy Oliver . 

And her children well they are just something else to destroy Oliver. 

It’s like they are just children shadow would’ve been ashamed of you. 

 

Slade laughed and said fuck you Sara right in her face and I would be more worried about your family as he left the room and turned on I scream when Laurel was and Sara’s mum were in a dark room bloodied and only in their underwear. 

 

Slade i will kill you .

Slade smiled Then said I will give you the same choice as Oliver has. 

Oh and you’re very good at line so I will need you to put a good word for me with Felicity or your family will die .  
Then there was a picture of Quinton in Felicity is burnt house looking through the The ashes. 

On the other side of Star City. 

 

Oliver woke up and his arms were Olivia Arthur and Robbie.

He smiles he had a real beautiful moment with his children they said want mummy to date him. 

And that my really like living here and wish that he was there daddy .


End file.
